Hope of Love
by lunaryu
Summary: One night, Natsume found an injured Youkai who turned out to be the Young Master and the Sandaime of the Nura Clan… what might happen afterwards? Chaos? Friendship? Or is it… love? AU, Yoru/Natsume/Rikuo. YEAH FOR CHAP.12!
1. Fated Meeting

**Hope of Love**

**Fandom:** **Natsume Yuujinchou/Nurarihyon no Mago—Cross Over**

**Rating:** Pg-15 (maybe up in later chapters)

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Pairing:** Yoru/Natsume/Rikuo, Yoru/Rikuo

**Summary:** _One night, Natsume found an injured Youkai who turned out to be the Young Master and the Sandaime of the Nura Clan… what might happen afterwards? Chaos? Friendship? Or is it… love?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Natsume Yuujinchou belongs to Midorikawa Yuki, Nuramago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi. Luna only borrows the characters to play with ^_^.<strong>

**Warning: **_AU_ (cross-over is an AU, so it's not the same as CANON), _hints of shounen ai—yaoi_ (the pairing is Yoru/Natsume/Rikuo and Yoru/Rikuo), _slight oOC-ness_ (I hope not too much), _slight violence and blood, also language_ (courtesy of Yoru, mind you), oh and since it's _un-beta-ed_, you'll find some _grammar and spelling errors_. **Whoever wants to beta this fic, contact me as soon as possible!**

**A/N: **Since my other Nuramago cross-over is almost finished, I decide to make this one. The plot has been stuck in my mind since I daydreamed if Nuramago and Natsume Yuujinchou were merged *lol* I hope you can enjoy this story as much as I enjoy making it! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_**Fated Meeting**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Waka! Please run! Leave this to us!" <em>

_A woman with long black-bluish hair, one of his subordinates, shouted as she and the others created a barrier with their own power and body to let him get away from that burning house._

"_No way! How can I leave you guys here fighting while I'm running away!" he shouted back, objecting the idea._

"_SANDAIME!" Another one, a guy with long black hair wearing a bamboo hat, shouted more loudly, surprising him. "Please… for the sake of our hope…! Only __**you **__can't die here! Hurry! Leave! We're going to be okay!"_

_He stared at his subordinates reassuring eyes worriedly, feeling like crying. "Damn it…! Damn it…! You can't die! All of you… don't you dare die on me!" he screamed then tears falling down his cheeks as he stepped back from the war in front of him._

"_Wanyuudo! Bring Waka as far away as possible from here!" Another one with blond-black hair shouted at the ghost carriage as the young master was brought there by a big muscular man with wild white hair._

"_Live… Waka, and come back for us one day," his subordinate smiled at him and then the young master was brought by the carriage, flying, getting away from the devastation and smashed mansion which was still burning, scorching, coloring the higher sky with red-orange flaming color._

"_Please… please… don't die…!" the young master prayed holding his stomach protectively while the tears were still streaming down his face… "Don't die…!"_

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume had just finished his dinner with Touko-san and Shigeru-san, and was walking up the stairs to his room when he felt uneasy so suddenly. He stopped his step that earned a questioning look from his cat.<p>

"What's wrong, Natsume?" Nyanko looked up from his spot to Natsume, who held his chest and turned slightly pale.

"No… just now, I felt a very bad feeling so suddenly," Natsume said while taking a deep breath.

"A bad feeling? What kind of bad feeling?" Nyanko asked, looking curious while he swayed his short round tail.

"I don't know… it's like my heart's sinking so suddenly and then… I feel like something big and bad is about to happen," Natsume closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Ah, maybe it's just my imagination…," he chuckled then, feeling silly.

Natsume wasn't a psychic. Even though he had strong spiritual power and could see youkai or ghost or unworldly creatures, he wasn't strong enough to predict future or something like that. Surely, he could see the past by channeling the dream of youkai or people, but reading a future that hadn't happened yet was outside his capability.

So, this bad feeling about something that was going to happen must have been because of Natsume's overly sensitive imagination. It had to be… It was the first time Natsume felt like this, though. So he was quite curious and bothered.

"I'll go for a walk," Natsume exclaimed so suddenly, turning back and walking down the stairs.

"Wait a minute, Natsume!" Nyanko shouted from his spot, but he just sighed in exasperation as Natsume's back disappeared from the bottom of the stairs.

Nyanko jumped down the stairs as well, following his… disciple.

On the kitchen, Touko who was doing the dishes saw Natsume walk outside the door from the corner of her eyes and she turned. "Ara, Takashi-kun, where are you going?" she asked then, earning Natsume's attention.

"Ah, Touko-san… I'm going for a night walk just for awhile," Natsume smiled softly at her.

"Okay, be careful on the way. Oh, and don't stay out too late," Touko warned with a gentle smile as well.

"Alright, I'm going now," Natsume said as he walked out of the house, Nyanko hot on his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Natsume, oi, Natsume!" Nyanko called the light-brown haired teenager in front of him loudly.<p>

"What is it, Sensei?" Natsume asked, sighing in defeat. His cat companion was very obnoxious as always.

"Why did you suddenly decide to have a night walk?" Nyanko asked while jumping on Natsume's shoulder.

"Ah! Oi! It's heavy, Nyanko-sensei!" Natsume protested.

"Shut up and answer my question," Nyanko said evenly, stabilizing his position on Natsume's shoulder who tried to push him off. But then, the teen gave up and brought the fat cat on his chest to hug his furry body instead.

"I don't know… just feel like it, I guess." Natsume shrugged.

"You want to make sure that your bad feeling is just a bad feeling?" Nyanko asked, knowing what his disciple was thinking without even trying.

Natsume's sweat dropped slightly. "You read my mind just now, did you?" he asked his cat accusingly, narrowing his caramel-amber eyes at the pig-cat.

"Hn, typical you, worrywart," Nyanko snorted, not responding to Natsume's accusation.

"Noisy, I'm just taking a walk, and during this time checking around just to be safe," Natsume huffed in annoyance as he kept walking on the street, nearing the Amagahara Forest.

Just when he was about to pass the threshold, he suddenly felt a wild gust of wind from inside the thick forest. "W-what—?" Natsume raised his arm to protect his face from the strong wind, a little surprised at that.

"Natsume! Look out!" Nyanko-sensei suddenly flashed his youki and Natsume was thrown backwards. Bewildered at the sudden force, he groaned in pain as his body landed on the cold hard ground.

"Sensei, what the hell—!" Natsume was just about to protest when he stopped to look at Nyanko who had changed into Madara. He got something on his big full of fangs mouth.

Natsume widened his eyes in shock as he saw a person trapped between Madara's teeth. He couldn't see if it was a man or a woman, but it had long silver hair, and it wore a black yukata.

"Sensei! Put that person down!" Natsume shouted in panicky, thinking that Madara had killed a human.

"It's okay. He's alive," Madara growled with his low bass voice and slowly lowered the person down.

Natsume stood up slowly and walked towards the person laying on the ground slowly. "H-hey…," he called the young man, probably still in his early twenties carefully, not sure what to do.

He was a handsome young man. His skin was flawless and fair, a little bit paler than normal, but that must have been because of the moonlight that seemed sparkled on his skin. Though, he was wounded. His dark colored yukata hid the color of blood, but the gash on his chest gave it out. It also looked very painful and severe.

"He's wounded! Sensei, you bit him!" Natsume paled at that.

"I didn't. Look closely. That wound isn't a puncture wound. It's a cutting wound," Madara spoke while nearing his big nose at the person on the ground. He sniffed lightly. "He isn't human," he said accordingly.

"A youkai?" Natsume looked up in surprise.

Then suddenly they felt massive youki pouring out of the forest area again and it sent chills down Natsume's spine. "W-what the—!" he was perplexed as he turned to the forest.

"Get back, Natsume. Something very evil is coming!" Madara went into alert and stood in front of Natsume, trying to protect the human teen before he surged and attacked whatever the thing inside the forest.

"Sensei!" Natsume shouted, worried very much. It was the first time he felt so… frightened and crushed by a miasma alone.

Natsume then heard a groan from bellow, and turned to the source as he saw the young youkai grimace, opening his eyes slightly, looking so hurt and pained.

"Ah, a-are you okay?" Natsume asked trying to support the man when suddenly he felt a tip of a blade on his throat. "Eh?" he widened his eyes in shock at that.

The man's breath was labored, shallow and heavy, while he seemed like trying to focus his sight as Natsume trembled slightly. "Who… human?" the man spoke hoarsely, his voice croaky and low.

"Uh… um… can you move the blade a-away…?" Natsume stuttered, completely alarmed.

"Oh, sorry…" the man blinked once and twice before he lowered his blade. "You-… should run now," he said then, trying to stand up.

"W-wait!" Natsume grabbed the silver-black haired youkai sleeve. "You're injured! Where are you going?" he asked worriedly.

The youkai looked down at Natsume while pacing his breath. He had the most clear and deep crimson colored eyes Natsume had ever seen. "I have to… finish those bastards off," he said slightly evenly now as he was able to catch his breath. "You should go… don't get involved," he said as he pried Natsume's fingers off of his yukata.

"Ah!" Natsume protested, but before he could yell at the youkai, the crimson-eyed man fell down once again to his knees.

"Shit—!" the youkai gritted his teeth in pain.

"I told you! Your injury is severe! Stand still and let Sensei fight whatever it is that attacked you!" Natsume scolded, chopping the youkai's head so he would stay still on his spot.

"Ow!" the youkai groaned in pain again. "W-what the hell was that for?" he protested, looking very annoyed as he nursed his abused head. Though, he didn't forget the open wound on his chest as well. "Why did you hit an injured person?" he asked disbelievingly.

"It's for your own good. Now, stay still!" Natsume huffed while holding the youkai's shoulders down tightly.

The youkai looked at the hands on his shoulders in slight confusion before suddenly there were white flashes of light coming from the forest and loud ugly shrieking of some creatures before they died down and everything went back to normal.

"W-what…?" the youkai looked surprised and wondering before Madara jumped out of the forest and landed just in front of Natsume and him.

"Sensei, are you okay?" Natsume asked, looking up at the big white wolf-like creature in concern when he noticed some scratches and cuts on its furry enormous body.

"They're quite nasty, but I've chased them away with my power," Madara said before there was a poof and he changed back into his cat form, totally surprising the youkai in Natsume's hands.

"Now… who is this youkai?" Nyanko then turned to look at the silver-black haired youkai and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ah, I-…," the youkai was about to answer when he suddenly widened his eyes and clutched his stomach while screaming in pain. "F-fuck…!" he crouched on the ground seeming like he was being tortured by something before he collapsed entirely, losing consciousness.

"Ah, hey! Are you alright?" Natsume shook the youkai's body to wake him up, but it seemed the youkai was too far gone to even hear him.

"Oya, he passed out," Nyanko commented dryly. "Must be because he's too overwhelmed seeing my gorgeous youkai form," he continued, snickering.

Natsume's sweat dropped at that. _Looked at every aspect, that's not the reason, right?_—he commented silently while shaking his head.

"What should we do with him?" Natsume asked then, looking at the passed out youkai on the ground feeling troubled. He couldn't leave the youkai here. He was injured very badly… but he sure as hell couldn't bring him to Fujiwara couple's house either.

"Why don't you ask Tanuma's help? Probably he can let this guy stay at his temple for a few days just for recovering," Nyanko suggested.

"Eeh? But then we'll trouble Tanuma… I meant, Kaname-kun. He's very sensitive around youkai, you know. He'll feel sick," Natsume protested.

Nyanko was silent for awhile as he poked the passed out youkai on the ground with his front paw. "Hmm… I don't think that will be an issue," he said cryptically later.

"Eh?" Natsume raised his eyebrow at that.

"You'll know later. Just… let's go there first," Nyanko once again turned into Madara and put the youkai in his mouth.

"Wha—! Sensei, wait a—! You'll aggravate his wounds!" Natsume shouted as Madara ignored him and jumped flying away. "Wait! Sensei!" the teen shouted in annoyance, but then also ran after the youkai to his friend's place…

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So… what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter, right? The romance? It'll come later… eventually *grins* Huh? Shorter than my usual chapter? Well, I think I can update faster this way so… you got the drill.

So… review please? Tell me what you think about this, okay? Ah, and like I said, I need a beta for this story. If someone is interested, please PM me, kay? Thanks.


	2. MixBreed

**Disclaimer and Warning: See chapter 1. **_**Ah, slight spoiler of Natsume Yuujincou up to 3**__**rd**__** Season, and Nuramago… let's see… future setting, maybe (yes, it's an AU after all)**_

**A/N: **Kyaaa! 8 reviews in a day! XD I love you guys and I'm in love with your reviews! XDDD Now, since you guys are so kind and considerate, I give you an UPDATE! Yeah! To chapter 2 now~ GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_**Mix-breed**_

* * *

><p>Natsume arrived at the holy ground of the Amagahara Temple fifteen minutes later, after he ran after Madara. But strangely, he arrived before the beast.<p>

Natsume was panting slightly while looking around for his sensei's real form, but Madara was not there. "Where the hell did Sensei go?" the teen grumbled in annoyance, still pacing his breath for a moment. Then he remembered that it was a temple and Madara was a youkai, so he probably couldn't enter the holy ground without being invited.

Natsume then sighed deeply before scratching the back of his neck. He looked at the entrance of Tanuma's residence and decided to say hi first before bringing the issue. He knocked on the wooden sliding door and greeted "Excuse me!"

Some moments later, someone opened the door. A boy in Natsume's age with slightly messy black hair came up behind the door, blinking his dark grey colored eyes. "Natsu—err… I meant, Takashi?" he asked in surprised.

True, Tanuma and Natsume were trying to get closer to each other and some days ago had started to try to call one another with their first name, but it was still awkward and strange that sometimes, they slipped to old habit by calling each other's family's name. They were trying though.

"Good evening, Kaname…-kun," Natsume smiled small, still unable to lose the suffix facing the awkward and surprised greeting. "I'm sorry to bother you so suddenly, but…." He set a trouble look now, not sure how to say this to Tanuma.

"What's wrong?" Tanuma opened the door more widely and stepped outside. He looked slightly concerned after seeing Natsume's expression.

"Ah… I need help," Natsume said, looking down, a bit embarrassed. He was still not used to asking for help from his friend, even though Tanuma was similar to him and he already knew what Natsume could do.

"Of course, I'll do everything I can to help," Tanuma immediately responded to it positively even before he knew what Natsume needed his help for. Maybe it was because… it was the first time Natsume asked for help directly to him after all. Probably Tanuma was too excited.

"But… this might trouble you a great deal," Natsume said, not wanting to raise his hope even though Tanuma already accepted the request.

"Anything I can do for you, I will do it, as long as it's not against the law," Tanuma chuckled slightly, probably thinking that Natsume being Natsume again and still didn't want to rely on other people too much.

"Okay…," Natsume blushed slightly at that. "Ah… Oh yeah. I came with Nyanko-sensei, but it seems he can't enter this place if you don't invite him," he said.

"Sure. You can enter, Nyan-Nyan-sensei," Tanuma called to the empty air and suddenly there was a gust of wind blowing on the ground, creating poof of dust everywhere.

Though, in Natsume's eyes, Madara had just landed from the sky, Tanuma could only see the distortion in the air.

"Whoa!" Tanuma blinked and gasped in surprise.

"Sensei!" Natsume scolded the big youkai in a scowl for surprising his friend. "Sorry, Tanuma… you can see him? Must have surprised you…." He then turned to Tanuma apologetically.

"Well… it's kind of seeing and not seeing him, but… that must be a very big youkai over there, huh?" Tanuma chuckled awkwardly now still eyeing the spot where Madara had landed curiously, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "And Takashi, it's Kaname for you," he then reminded him, turning to Natsume while smiling ruefully.

"Oh, right… sorry," Natsume chuckled sheepishly. "Um… so, what I want to ask you for help is… this. I found an injured youkai, but I can't bring him home, so… if you don't mind… can I leave that youkai in your home just for couples of days until he recovered?" he then looked up at Tanuma hopefully.

Silence greeted and Natsume though it was 'impossible request after all' after a full awkward minute passed without answer when Tanuma started speaking again. "By injured youkai you meant… that floating passed out silver haired man over there?" the dark haired teen then pointed at the air where the passed out youkai were still dangling between Madara's teeth.

Natsume widened his eyes in surprise at that. "You can see him?" he almost dropped his jaw, but it would be so unlike Natsume, so he just left his mouth slightly open.

"Yeah… as clear as day, kind of weird seeing it like that," Tanuma's sweat dropped again.

"You can't see sensei but you can see that youkai…? What's going on here?" Natsume couldn't help feeling confused.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>After the passed out youkai being settled down on a futon under a blanket in one of the unused rooms in Tanuma's household, Natsume and Tanuma, together with Nyanko-sensei, sat down on the mattress that was brought out and seated inside the room where the silver-black haired youkai was sleeping.<p>

Tanuma's father was out of town again, doing his duty as a monk, so Tanuma was alone at home now. That's why he could help Natsume with his request.

"So… Sensei, why do you think Tanuma… I meant, Kaname-kun, can see that youkai?" Natsume asked curiously at the cat which was playing with a roll of wool on the table.

"Hn… that youkai… isn't exactly youkai, see," Nyanko purred slightly, still trying to fight his cat instinct, but doing it poorly all the time, like always.

"Not… exactly youkai, how?" Tanuma asked, looking confused.

"Well… there's this case… even though it's very rare, but… sometimes there are youkai who like to blend among human… so much that they start to think like human and start to believe they're human. Those youkai then mate with human as well, producing a mix-breed. That youkai over there," Nyanko pointed at the sleeping youkai with his paw, "-is a mix-breed between youkai and human," he said with a grin.

There was a brief deep silence befalling inside the room before "EEEEEEEH!" both Natsume and Tanuma yelped in shock.

"T-there's a mix-breed…?" Natsume's eyes were wide and he hanged his jaw again in disbelief.

"Youkai and human can mate with each other?" Now Tanuma wore the same expression as Natsume.

"Sure, there is and yes, they can," Nyanko nodded positively. "That youkai there, smelled strongly human, so… his human blood must have been stronger than his youkai blood. That's why Tanuma can see him clearly, because essentially, he's actually human with youkai power," he explained more clearly.

Tanuma and Natsume made an 'Oooh!' look, starting to understand.

"Then… who is he and why is he here? Who had injured him?" Tanuma asked Natsume and Nyanko then, looking curious again.

Natsume and Nyanko looked at each other before Natsume answered. "I didn't see who injured him, but… sensei fought the assailants."

Tanuma blinked. "Plural?"

"Yeah, he was attacked by some monsters I haven't seen before. But, I couldn't feel the feelings of those monsters when I fought them, as if… they were just dolls controlled by someone or something," Nyanko said seriously. "One thing I'm sure about though, that silver haired mix-breed and his assailants… they weren't from here. I chased the hollow monsters out, but… they're still alive. This might get dangerous. You two, don't get too friendly to that mix-breed or you might get caught up in something very troublesome," he warned while jerking his head in the sleeping youkai direction again in a huff.

Natsume looked down at his laps. "We already helped him. It's as good as getting involved, right?" he mumbled slightly.

"Then don't get involved any deeper. As soon as he wakes up, we'll send him off," Nyanko said again gravely.

Natsume wanted to protest though. The youkai… mix-breed, whatever, wasn't a bad person. True, he pointed his blade at Natsume's at some points, but… that was just because he was surprised. He then told Natsume to run, which meant, he didn't want to hurt the human. The monsters that attacked him… they were hollow, like they were used by someone, right? Then… it probably had something to do with Matoba Clan again. They seemed always plotting something.

Natsume didn't want to get involved because it would cause trouble to the people around him, but… leaving someone who was in trouble alone just because you didn't want to get involved was just too cruel.

"At least I want to know his name," Natsume grumbled, still feeling to be stubborn.

"You and your bad habit," Nyanko snorted at him, looking irked.

"Noisy, _buta-neko_," Natsume thrust his tongue out at his cat childishly and Tanuma chuckled, shaking his head seeing their antics.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume was running.<p>

Wait, why was he running again?

"_You're not going to get out alive! Nu~ra~~~!"_

Natsume heard an evil laughter behind him and he felt someone or something was stalking him.

_Run! I have to run! I have to survive… to stay alive…!_

Why, why did Natsume think like that? What made him think like that? What was that fear squirming inside him? And who the hell was Nura?

_I have to run…! For the sake of our last hope…!_

Natsume gasped in shock when he suddenly tripped, no; something had caught his ankle that he fell down. He tried to protect his stomach while his body was rolling on the hard soil.

"_Caught you!"_

Something jumped on Natsume when he was crouching on the ground and he widened his eyes, screaming—

"Natsume!"

Natsume opened his eyes widely and gasped, body sweating profoundly and jerking up violently as he tried to protect himself in panicky. "Natsume, oi!" and then a bundle of fuzzy fat pig-cat head smacked him right on his face, making him collapse once again on his futon… hard.

"Oww…!" Natsume groaned painfully while nursing his abused nose. "What the hell… Sensei!" he shouted at the white cat in whisper (minding the time), totally annoyed at the rough treatment.

"Your own fault for screaming in your sleep," Nyanko snorted at him from beside his futon. "Nightmare?" he asked then, looking at Natsume with his slit-like maneki-neko eyes.

Natsume coughed slightly in response. His throat felt dry. "Yeah… but, it felt off… unlike the usual cryptic dream. This was… very vivid," he said, holding the spot on his chest where he could still feel his heart beating hard and fast. He could still feel the fright of being caught by whatever that caught him in his dream, and then…

_Nu…ra?_—Natsume frowned slightly, musing inwardly about that particular word. He assumed that it was a name, but… he wasn't sure. Was it some kind of code or something?

"You're probably channeling that mix-breed's memory, aren't you? That's just so like you," Nyanko huffed now, licking one of his paw.

Natsume pouted. "It's not like I have control over that," he said rather indignantly. Nyanko made it sound like it was Natsume's own fault for what happened to him in his sleep.

"Well, you're curious about him, right? It always happens when you decide to stick your nose in something that isn't your problem," Nyanko sighed in exasperation.

Natsume huffed. "You're unusually hostile, Nyanko-sensei. More than usual," he commented, feeling slightly disturbed. Surely, Nyanko often encouraged him not to get involved by the youkai too much, but this… this was in a whole new level.

Nyanko was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I have a bad feeling about this one," he said. "Call it a hunch, but his problem might drag us… you especially, to a very dangerous line," he continued while frowning.

"Sensei… you do care about me after all," Natsume said, waking up to sit again and smiling slightly, feeling like teasing his body guard a little because it would be hilarious.

"W-what? No! I just don't want you, my personal prey, to get done by something else! And _Yuujinchou_ will be mine!" the cat glowered at Natsume with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Natsume chuckled at that and he swore the flush on his cat's cheeks turned deeper in color. He just ignored Natsume after that in annoyed huff, though. Indeed, Nyanko could be very cute sometimes.

Minutes later, someone opened the door to the room and a very worried Tanuma came inside while asking "Takashi, are you okay?"

Natsume blinked before he turned to the other teen who just barged in. "Eh… Kaname-kun?" he asked slowly, confused of why he was there. Then he remembered. "Oh, right… I spent the night in Kaname-kun's house because last night was raining so suddenly…. Sorry, did I wake you up?" he apologized, feeling bad if he had disturbed his friend's sleep somehow. Nyanko did say he screamed in his sleep just then.

"But, you're okay, right?" Tanuma asked, still looking concerned. "I heard you screaming down to my room, and it's in the other end of the hall," he said again.

"Yeah, sorry about that… I have a nightmare," Natsume said, blushing slightly in embarrassment for his loud voice while smiling apologetically at Tanuma. "Sorry for causing such commotion…," he murmured lowly.

Tanuma visibly sighed in slight relief. "That's fine… You're okay, that's the important thing. Ahah, I thought you got attack or something…," he then sat down beside Natsume's futon, chuckling slightly at his own idea. "He's still asleep, right?"

Both Tanuma and Natsume then turned their faces to the sleeping youkai across the room. The steady rise and fall on the blanket indicated that the youkai was indeed still asleep.

"Sorry, it's just… sometimes I dream…," Natsume said, apologizing again, but he still couldn't tell Tanuma that he could channel other people or youkai past through his dream. It was like intruding in their privacy after all, and he didn't want Tanuma to consider him being rude.

Tanuma seemed realizing that Natsume didn't want to talk about it, so he just sighed and smiled small. "Okay," he said in understanding. "Want to have some tea before going back to sleep? It's still 3 a.m.," he offered.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks," Natsume smiled serenely at Tanuma and for a moment, Natsume thought he saw he blush slightly.

"Okay… I'm going back… to my room," Tanuma looked dazed as he slowly stood up and walked back to the door before he got out and slid it back close.

Nyanko snickered at that.

"What, Sensei?" Natsume looked down at his cat, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing… humans are indeed interesting…," he snickered again while looking at Natsume's face gleefully, as if he knew something that Natsume didn't.

Well, Nyanko probably did. Not that Natsume cared.

Natsume then turned to look at the sleeping sliver haired youkai… mix-breed again. He woke up slightly and walked closer to him before sitting down beside his futon. The teen watched the sleeping figure carefully, more closely. The moonlight illuminated the figure and he looked very ethereal sleeping like that.

_Wow… in closer inspection, he looks really… calm… beautiful…._

Natsume blinked as he realized what he was thinking. He shook his head and flushed slightly. Did he just think that the… the mix-breed was beautiful? He was a man, for God's sake!

Natsume should really go back to sleep. He was too sleepy to think about something like…

Natsume held his breath as suddenly the mix-breed's eyes opened slightly, revealing the deep clear rubies of his eye color straight to Natsume's light honey colored ones.

"…Hey…." The soft whisper came out from the mix-breed's slightly parted mouth before he closed his eyes again and went back into his deep slumber.

Natsume was forced to exhale his breath because now his lungs felt burning. He couldn't help his heart beating a little too fast to his liking and he didn't know why. It was just a sleep-talking and the mix-breed wasn't exactly aware of what he was doing, but… why did Natsume feel so… thrilled suddenly?

This mix-breed tickled Natsume's interest so much despite just meeting him. He was very curious to know him better now.

_Please hurry and wake up… and let me know more about you…_

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay… channeling past experience and all, I'm sorry Yoru hasn't woken up yet. Yup, this fic is more in Natsume's perspective rather than the other way around… since the main body of the story is Natsume Yuujinchou. I love writing his interaction with Tanuma though XD. Don't worry, Yoru will be up in next chapter XD. Now, more… give me more reviews, because if you do, I'll update faster like this one! XD


	3. Sandaime of the Nura Clan

**Disclaimer and Warning: **_**See chapter 1**_

**A/N: **I'm sorry for being late in posting this~ have to update NGD firs *lol*. Waaaai! XD Thank you very much for the enthusiastic reviews, guuuys! You're the best! XDDD. Saa, now this is the 3rd chapter! ENJOY!

P.S. _I'm also still looking for a beta so I can update faster (since I don't have to double and triple check my own work if I have beta for this fic *snifs*)._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>_**Sandaime of the Nura Clan**_

* * *

><p>Yoru opened his eyes slightly as he felt the warmth of someone else's presence near his worn out body. His sight was still blurry and there was the dull throb of pain in his entire body, but upon seeing the hints of brown hair, he had immediately assumed it was Rikuo.<p>

"Hey…," he whispered lightly and tried to smile to the boy, but somehow, he could feel the person stiffen. He couldn't really ask why when the sleepiness and drowsiness pulled him back into the bliss of unconsciousness.

The second time he woke, it was almost dawn. Yoru knew because he could feel his body skin tingling, a light sensation that he would soon turn back into Rikuo. The silver-black haired youkai then realized something when he saw the ceiling.

It was the same as the last time Yoru regained consciousness. He blinked slightly, trying to remember. He thought that last night he was in his inner world together with his Rikuo, but it seemed he had been wrong.

Yoru blinked again before the crimson eyed mix-breed tried to move his limbs. They weren't damaged too badly. The wound on his chest still hurt, but was already closed. He had recovered his strength some too, but he still couldn't use them carelessly.

Yoru immediately sat up in alert, cringing slightly at the pain of his injury, when he remembered about his sword. Where was Nenekirimaru?

The young master and Sandaime of the infamous Yakuza-Youkai family then frantically looked around until he spotted the katana laying just beside his futon. It seemed, last night he didn't let go of the sword at all.

Good. It wouldn't be funny if Yoru lost the last tool to maintain his lifeline. In his current condition, he couldn't really activate his fear for long without getting drained completely after all…. If his only back up instrument for self defense wasn't with him, he was as good as doomed.

Yoru held the sheathed katana close to his chest, minding his injury, while he was sighing deeply, slightly in relief. Now if he could just guess where he was…

The youkai then blinked as he felt another presence in the room. He turned slightly, facing across the still dark room, spotting another futon with someone laying on top of it under a blanket.

Yoru then remembered about last night incident. He met a human… and a big wolf-like Youkai who could turn into a _maneki-neko_. That youkai was strong… he actually took care of the pursuers that were sent to hunt Yoru down and that gave him quite the trouble.

So… in other words, Yoru was probably saved by that human and that youkai, huh?

Yoru sighed again. He moved slowly from his futon towards the sleeping figure across the room. He saw that human boy more clearly… a teenager, probably wasn't older than 17. He had light brown hair…

_Huh?_—Now, Yoru understood. It seemed he had mistaken this boy as Rikuo the first time he opened his eyes last night. They had the same brown hair, but Rikuo's was a shade darker. Though, in the darkness of the room and with only the moonlight as the source of light, this boy kind of resembled Rikuo.

The boy was sound asleep, and he looked peaceful like this. He had a strange sensation last night when he had a dream… or a nightmare, apparently. It was almost like feeling he wasn't alone in that dream and that somebody was with him there… taking all the fright and terror he felt whenever he had it. Was it possible that this kid channeled his dream somehow?

Well, Yoru supposed it wasn't that strange. After all, the kid was with another youkai when he met him last night, and he called the youkai 'Sensei.' Maybe that youkai taught the boy some kind of technique… but even without it, he already felt tremendous supernatural power that was quite impressive from the boy.

Maybe the boy was an Onmyouji or some short? But… ah, speculating like this wouldn't help. He should just ask the boy after waking him up. After all, he needed to know where he was so he could decide to move away as soon as possible.

It was bad enough getting this kid and that youkai involved last night. He couldn't possibly endanger anyone else in his run.

Yoru reached out to the boy to shake him, but before he made contact with the boy's skin a paw appeared out of nowhere and tapped the back of his hand. Yoru stopped as he felt the claws which came out from the paw prickling his skin slightly.

"What are you trying to do?"

Yoru turned aside and saw a fat cat face. He blinked once before snorting involuntarily. That chubby overweight form was very funny!

"What are you laughing at?" the cat narrowed his eyes dangerously at Yoru and he shook his head immediately, still trying to hold down his laughter, though.

"S-sorry… it's just… been awhile since I saw something funny…," Yoru coughed slightly, trying to calm himself down.

"What is funny?" the white chocolate-tinted furred cat asked again, its eyes narrowing even more.

"Nothing," Yoru coughed once again before calming down completely. "Right… I just want to wake him," he then turned to look at the sleeping boy again. "I need to know where I am," he continued slowly.

"Aren't you supposed to tell us who you are first before you disturb anyone else's sleep?" the cat asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh, right… I'm really not used to doing this…," Yoru muttered under his breath, feeling slightly bothered because usually, Rikuo did this kind of stuff, sweet talking others and manipulating them to do what he wanted. Yoru was straight forward and brazen, so words weren't really his thing.

"Name… alright, I'm Yoru Rikuo," he said, and then he looked at the cat expectantly.

"Madara," the cat said with a smirk.

"It's Nyanko-sensei."

Rikuo was surprised when he heard the second answer. He looked down at the sleeping boy who had woken up now. The boy then sat up slowly. "I'm Natsume Takashi," the boy said yawning slightly.

"Sorry for waking you up, Natsume," Yoru said, feeling slightly bad as well when he remembered how he had pointed his katana at his neck as well. "And sorry about last night… I was kind of confused. I thought you were one of the enemies," he continued, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's fine as long as you don't try that again. How is your injury, Yoru-san?" It seemed Natsume had woken up for sometimes because he knew his name. He must have been listening to their Yoru and the cat's conversation at some points.

"It's getting better," Yoru nodded gratefully. "Thank you for helping me last night. Err…, where is this place?" he finally asked then, rather nervously.

"It's a temple. My friend owns this place," Natsume said with a slight smile. "You can rest here until you feel okay enough to move around, though… you already moved around…" the boy's sweat dropped at that.

"I heal fast," Yoru shrugged.

Then there was silence… awkward silence.

"Oh, for youkai sake, speak something. This atmosphere is so thick I can even cut it with my claws," Madara… Nyanko, whatever the cat name was, said so suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Ah… no worries about it, I'm not good with words, but the other me will be chatty enough to keep you company," Yoru said with an ease. That he could be certain. Rikuo would be very polite to them after all and he'd try to do anything to thank them for saving Yoru and his life.

"The other you?" Natsume looked up, looking confused.

"Yeah… the dawn is coming up. As soon as the sunlight hit me, I'll…" and just like a cue the first ray of sunlight crept from the window and hit Yoru's head and the corner of his eyes.

Yoru shut his eyes as the tingling sensation got stronger on his skin until his consciousness was pulled back and Rikuo hugged him from behind.

_Time to change…_

Rikuo's voice whispered, tickling Yoru's hearing. His feather like touch caressed Yoru's skin and Yoru smiled as he was being taken over by the smaller, slenderer boy.

"_Take care…"_ Yoru whispered back as he got back to the inner world when Rikuo took over.

Rikuo opened his eyes only to be greeted by the open-mouthed Natsume who widened his eyes and a whistling Nyanko who seemed gleeful seeing him.

"Ah… good morning," Rikuo smiled with his cute beaming expression.

There was a brief silence before "He—he suddenly turned into a kid!" Natsume shouted in a shocked gasp. "Moreover, a different kid from his big version…!" Now, he looked so comically surprised that Rikuo had to chuckle seeing his expression.

"No… it's still me, Rikuo," Rikuo said with a slight grin. "This is my form in daylight," he explained.

"See, a mix-breed," Nyanko snickered wickedly from his spot.

"You figured that out?" the chocolate haired boy turned to the cat while raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course, I'm the mighty Madara-sama after all," Nyanko said with proud smirk.

"I see… that's quite impressive for a cat," Rikuo giggled slightly, stroking his now brunet hair, feeling amused.

"I'm not a cat!" Nyanko protested immediately, but Rikuo just giggled more.

"Ah, don't boost his ego anymore, Yoru-san. He'll become insufferable if you do," Natsume huffed, looking annoyed at his cat now after getting over his initial shock.

Rikuo turned to Natsume and smiled apologetically at the teenager. "It's Rikuo. Yoru is my night form. I prefer you calling me Rikuo in my day form," he said.

"Oh… sorry then, Rikuo-kun…," Natsume blushed slightly for the slight mistake.

"No problem. I can call you Natsume-kun, right?" Rikuo threw a cheery grin again to Natsume and he looked slightly amazed. Rikuo noticed that of course. "What's wrong?" he tilted his head aside, and looking at Natsume questioningly.

"I'm… just surprised…. You… look like a totally different person from your night form," Natsume didn't sound sure. He looked confused as well.

"Hmm… how can I explain this…?" Rikuo mumbled slightly, raking his brain to look for a suitable and acceptable explanation for his body condition and his co-existence with Yoru.

"Ah, here is easiest way…. We're like two beings in one body, kind of Multiple Personality Disorder. The difference is we really do change appearance when the personality changes as well. Do you get it?" Rikuo explained then, trying to simplify it.

Natsume nodded slightly. "I see…"

"So… who are you and what are you doing in this village?" Nyanko asked to the point then.

"Nyanko-sensei…" Natsume's sweat dropped.

"Ah… how should I say this…? I think it's better if you don't get involved too deeply into our problem," Rikuo looked down on his laps, feeling worried so suddenly after the question was thrown. "You can get into serious trouble as well. I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me, so… I'll leave as soon as I'm strong enough to move far away," he continued with a troubled smile.

"Don't be so distant, Rikuo-kun," Natsume said, smiling softly and ruefully at Rikuo. "We already got involved enough because of last night."

"Ah… I'm sorry…" Rikuo looked up at Natsume guiltily.

"It's okay. You don't have to go into detail. Just… tell us what we're supposed to be worried about," Natsume responded kindly.

Rikuo was contemplating this for a moment before nodding. "Are you guys familiar with Nura Clan from Tokyo?" he tested how far he could tell these guys about his family.

"Nura Clan… is it a big family or famous family?" Natsume asked, looking clueless. He turned to Nyanko, but the cat just shook his head, not familiar as well.

_I see… so it's the right decision to come here. This place is strangely secluded, unaffected, as if it was clad by a layer of fear that hide this place from the outsiders youkai radar like Tonoo. But in exchange… the youkai in this area don't seem to know about the event outside this village as well…_

"Rikuo-kun?"

Rikuo was silent in his own musing for too long apparently, because Natsume had already called him again in confusion.

"Oh, sorry…" Rikuo shook his head. "Okay… Nura Clan is a youkai clan that controls Central Japan Night Time," he said and both Nyanko and Natsume widened their eyes in surprise at that. "And I…am Nura Rikuo, Sandaime of that Nura Clan…." He watched his listeners' reaction carefully. But strangely, they didn't shout or yell or anything.

If not… they were utterly speechless. Shocked, yeah, but speechless.

"B-but…" now Natsume spoke up, "You're still a kid…."

"I'm 16," Rikuo hurriedly corrected earnestly. He hated it when people did that, still calling him a kid and a child just because he looked younger, smaller and shorter than he was supposed to. He was a high-school student too, damn it!

Natsume was silent again, like he was thinking about something before saying "Yoru-san looks like 20."

"Yeah… he looks older, but we're the same. After all, we share a body," Rikuo said, nodding.

"Okay…" Natsume seemed taking that normally, which was odd because it was supposed to be so weird for human to hear it. But then again, Natsume probably had witnessed his own fair share of oddity in youkai world that he didn't bother to rationalize it anymore.

"So… what's the Sandaime of Nura Clan doing here, in our little village?" Nyanko asked again, strangely not deterred from the main question.

"Right… the Nura Clan is having a war right now… with the youkai clans under the lead of Nue who was born in Kyoto three years ago by Hagoromo Gitsune," Rikuo explained.

Nyanko reacted as he heard the two names. "Nue and Hagoromo Gitsune?" the cat hissed and looked really surprised.

"Y-yes…" Rikuo found that odd and Natsume looked utterly confused.

"Sensei… you know them?" Natsume asked.

"Of course I know them. Hagoromo Gitsune is a fox youkai who likes to disguise herself as human to manipulate people, the only youkai which can be reborn over and over again by possessing human. Nue is the strongest evilest youkai that's ever lived. They are very famous in youkai world… and you're having a war with those two?" Nyanko looked skeptical.

"Three years ago, Kyoto was in jeopardy because of Hagoromo Gitsune… I went there to defeat her. She was killed, but she gave birth to a Nue. Since a long time ago… my family and Hagoromo Gitsune has never been docile with each other. But Nue… he's the pure evil that has to be stopped before this world turns into permanent darkness…!" Rikuo said seriously while unconsciously reached his palm to his stomach.

"I… am on the run… from Nue right now…" Rikuo gritted his teeth. "I can't stay here for too long or he will come here and destroy this village as well…" he continued regretfully.

Nyanko and Natsume glanced at each other, one in worried look and one still in perplexity.

_For I carrying the only hope… that can defeat Nue and restore the peace of Japanese youkai world…_

Rikuo thought, caressing his stomach tenderly….

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ow, ow, ow… what happened here? This story has turned out to be more serious now after Rikuo woke up…. Yeah, so what do you think? I haven't put the interaction between Natsume and Rikuo into more detail for the sake of plot progress, but there will be lots of funny moments and fan services in later chapters! Stay tuned!


	4. Youkai and Human

**Disclaimer and Warning: **_**See chapter 1**_**.**

**A/N: **Taking down the review reply that's very (totally) annoying (and I regret even writing them at all). Ah… but I still want to thank you for all the nice reviews! Thank you very much for them. They are awesome. So, please... help yourself with the new treat ^_^ ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>_**Youkai and Human**_

* * *

><p>Natsume looked at his watch for the fifteenth time since two hours before the bell that ended the last lesson rang. His close friends, Kitamoto and Nishimura glanced at the restless Natsume with interest.<p>

As soon as the bell rang and the students gave their respect to the teacher, Natsume hurriedly tidied all his things and put them back into his backpack, and then grabbed it before briskly walking to the door.

"Ah, Natsume!" Nishimura called the light-brown haired boy who stopped just at the entrance and looked back at him.

"What's wrong, Nishimura?" Natsume asked, tilting his head at his dark-browned haired friend.

"Well, we're the one who should ask that," Kitamoto, the one with black hair beside Nishimura, huffed slightly.

"Eh?" Natsume was confused.

"You look really restless today. What's wrong?" Nishimura asked again, looking mildly more curious than concerned.

"I do?" Natsume smiled awkwardly. He didn't think that his two friends would notice his nervousness.

"Yes, you seem more interested in your watch than the lesson, and very eager to leave as well. It's not like you," Kitamoto smiled ruefully.

"Ah… there's a situation at Tanuma's place, so… I'd like to go there as soon as possible," Natsume didn't know how to answer that. He hated lying to his friends, but he really couldn't tell them what happened, right? So… a vague answer would do for now.

At least until Natsume was brave enough to tell his friends about what he could do….

"Tanuma from the class 2.1? Did something happen to him?" Now, Kitamoto looked concerned.

"No, well… he got a troublesome guest last night and… I kind of want to be there for his moral support," Natsume said apologetically. Well, he wasn't exactly lying though. The troublesome guest was true after all.

Though, Natsume left the part that the guest wasn't human…. Well, wasn't exactly human at least.

"What? Do you need help with that?" Nishimura looked very willing to help after hearing that.

"No, it's alright. I don't want to trouble you guys," Natsume smiled gratefully at his friend's feeling, but it would be troublesome if he went there together with Nishimura or Kitamoto… or both.

"Don't be so distant. That's what friends for, right, Kitamoto?" Nishimura grinned gullibly and cheerily, still insisting.

Kitamoto though, seemed noticing Natsume's discomfort and he sighed deeply for awhile. "Alright, then, maybe next time," he said, helping Natsume turning down Nishimura's offer.

"Eh?" Nishimura turned to face him with a shock look. "Wait, Kitamoto?"

"Come on. Natsume said he's alright by himself. Moreover, it will be rude for intruding Tanuma's house without invitation, right?" Kitamoto explained.

"Ah…," Nishimura punched his palm in understanding. "Okay then. Well, tell Tanuma if he ever needs help, we're ready to do just that!" he grinned again and winked at Natsume while raising his thumb.

Natsume chuckled. "Thanks. He'll be happy hearing that," he said before he said good bye and left his classmates and friends.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume looked at his watch again. It was almost four. The sun set at 5.30 p.m. that day. It meant he still had at least one hour more to meet Rikuo before Yoru took offer.<p>

Honestly, Natsume was still confused over Rikuo and Yoru's existence as part human and part youkai. This morning they had talked quite a lot and the younger boy had explained his situation pretty clearly.

But there was still something that bothered Natsume. But somehow, Rikuo was unwilling to share that… his dream included. He kept asking himself if it had something to do with his weird gesture over his belly, but…

Moreover, Nyanko-sensei seemed knowing about something Natsume didn't know, but the cat refused to tell him what it was on his way to school.

"Ooi, Natsume!"

Natsume heard Nyanko's voice, yelling out his name from above. The boy stopped walking and looked upward at the tree. He saw the cat sitting on a branch while munching something which was suspiciously like a bird. A yellow bird.

"Sensei! Come down here and stop chewing on that bird!" Natsume yelled back. "It's unhealthy and your mouth will get dirty with blood! Who do you think will have to clean you?" he huffed in annoyance.

"Noisy brat as always," Nyanko huffed while licking his paws for awhile to clean them before he jumped from the branch to Natsume's shoulder.

"Hey!" Natsume protested. "You're heavy, Sensei!"

"Shut it. Now… where are you going?" the fat cat asked then, hanging on his shoulder still.

Natsume grabbed the cat's body and moved it to his chest again, like last night, to carry Nyanko more comfortably. Really, he had to stop spoiling the old cat now. He was already very fat! At least he had to lose some weight for his own good.

"Of course to Tanuma's house, there are still a few things I'd like to ask Rikuo and Yoru about," Natsume answered a moment later.

"…He already told you not to get involved further, didn't he?" Nyanko said after a moment of silence.

"Well… after hearing such story about the upcoming end of youkai and human world in the hand of Nue, how could I not get involved? I meant… this village could be in danger, right? At least if I know what kind of youkai we're facing then maybe…."

"What could you possibly do?" Nyanko cut Natsume's words and the light brown haired boy glared at the cat, annoyed.

"I may not be able to do something significant, but Natori-san or some of those Onmyouji from Matoba Clan and the others probably can do something," Natsume said, huffing.

"Hmm… using other technique users, huh? Not bad, Natsume. I know I taught you well," Nyanko grinned mischievously.

"Who taught whom what?" A vein popped on Natsume's head. "Anyway, to inform the Onmyouji, I need more information first, right? We need to get ready too, just in case if something goes bad…." He sighed deeply now, feeling down suddenly.

"Maybe your Yuujinchou can be useful too, you know…," the cat said suddenly.

Natsume perked up as he heard that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, if you use that book well, maybe you can do something _significant_," Nyanko said while yawning in bored look. "After all, there are some strong and nasty youkai in that book too…"

Natsume was silent as he thought about it. His Yuujinchou… he had never thought about using it aside for giving the youkai names back to the respected owners. But he forgot that he could actually give orders to those youkai whose names were in the book to do his bidding.

However, Natsume also had no proof if what Rikuo had told them was the truth. Anyway, now wasn't the time to mull over everything by himself, Tanuma was alone in his house with Rikuo and even though Natsume believed that Rikuo was a good person, it didn't hurt to be careful. After all, Rikuo was still quite a stranger for both Natsume and Tanuma.

It wasn't comforting at all having Tanuma watch over the mix-breed alone. No, it wasn't because he didn't trust Tanuma. It was just… Natsume was only more worried than usual. Once he asked help from the black haired teen, it was for something so troublesome like this…. It was very disheartening.

"Natsume," Nyanko's voice brought Natsume back from his musing. "Don't worry too much about it. I know you feel mildly responsible after helping the youkai kid, but don't forget that you're human and he is youkai. Moreover, an outsider…," he continued slightly.

"I know… I'm just concerned about what he's doing in Tanuma's house right now…," Natsume said softly as he continued walking to Tanuma's home direction.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume entered the Amagahara Temple area and was about to go to the front door when he saw something on a low tree at the front yard.<p>

_Dark colored kimono?_—Natsume thought curiously as he approached it. When he was close enough, he could see what it was.

That kimono was actually Rikuo's attire. The teenage boy was sitting on a lower branch, leaning his back and head against the main trunk leisurely. His eyes were closed and his adorable childish face looked very serene. Natsume couldn't help feeling captivated when he saw that view.

_Damn… he is very cute…!_

Nyanko snickered slightly after that thought crossed Natsume's mind. The damned cat probably read his mind again before he struggled and freed himself from Natsume's arms.

Nyanko looked at Natsume wickedly before he walked away, as if he was sensing that Natsume would need his time alone with the mix-breed. Natsume, feeling like he was being set up, blushed slightly.

Natsume blushed even redder when he realized what he was thinking about Rikuo being cute and all.

_Really! Keep yourself together, me!_—Natsume shook his head to clear his mind before his eyes wandered to Rikuo's feature again.

But really… just like Natsume had thought before, for some reasons, not only Yoru, but also Rikuo was extraordinarily beautiful. The human and the youkai… They seemed… very special.

Natsume was about to call Rikuo's name when the said boy opened his eyes slightly and surprisingly began to sing.

"_Ah… minna sobani iru dakede…"*(1)_

Natsume didn't know the song. He had never heard the tone and the lyric, but…

_Rikuo has a nice voice…_

That was for sure. Natsume smiled softly while listening to the song. Sometimes he almost felt like he could hear Yoru's voice between Rikuo's line when he listened to them more closely and he couldn't help thinking if Yoru was singing together with the boy.

"_Ah… hiru to yoru…. Ah… kimi to boku…"*(1)_

"_Senaka wa se konnani chikakute tooi yo ne…"*(2)_

When Rikuo ended his song, Natsume couldn't help clapping while saying "Amazing," which probably quite surprised the boy.

Rikuo turned to Natsume's direction before his cheeks turned a deep shed of red. "Eh?" he looked embarrassed so suddenly. "Na-Natsume-kun? You-… don't tell me, you heard?"

Natsume chuckled seeing the boy's face. He looked like a tomato like that. "Sorry, was I not supposed to?" he asked, slightly teasing.

Rikuo blushed harder. "N-no… it's just… I never sang in front of other people…," he stuttered slightly, looking extra self-conscious now.

"Well, you sing very well. I like it even though I'm not familiar with the song," Natsume said, complimenting.

Rikuo smiled tenderly hearing that, still slightly shy, but he looked happy as well. "Thank you…. It's a special song… created just for me and Yoru," he continued while caressing his stomach, closing his eyes again slowly.

Natsume couldn't help noticing that too. He had meant to ask why Rikuo kept doing that, but… he seemed very careful about it. Natsume didn't know if he was allowed to ask or not. Moreover… Rikuo looked slightly poignant when he did that.

"Hey, Rikuo-kun," Natsume called the boy and Rikuo faced him once again. "Are you feeling alright now?" he asked slowly, sensing that Rikuo started to feel down.

Rikuo widened his eyes for a moment before softening his expression. "At times like this, I always hope that everything which happened outside this village was a dream…, but I know it's just a wishful thinking. I'm just… still mourning over the fact that I'm probably too late to save everyone I want to protect…," he said, looking sad suddenly.

"Rikuo-kun…," Natsume sighed his name concernedly.

"But I'm fine," Rikuo then smiled again with a forced cheer. Though, he was very good at it because it didn't look like a fake one. "Thank you for asking."

"If you need anything, you can tell me. Even if I can't really do anything to solve your problem, at least when you're here… let me help you anyway I can," Natsume said, encouraging and convincing Rikuo.

Rikuo was silent, looking surprised for a moment before smiling again gratefully. "You are very nice, Natsume-kun," he said softly before he climbed down the tree and stood in front of Natsume while smiling.

"Rikuo-kun?" Natsume was slightly confused of that before he widened his eyes in surprise as the boy suddenly gave him a hug. "EH?" Now was Natsume's turn to blush. "R-R-Ri-Rikuo-kun?" He almost panicked.

Rikuo chuckled on his chest. "You already help so much without you even realizing it…. Thank you," he whispered, clutching Natsume's uniform on his back while closing his eyes and flushing his body closer to the taller teen.

"Um…," Natsume felt very awkward now. Surely, he had been hugged before, but… somehow… something was very strange with this hug.

Why was it making Natsume's heart beat harder? It was just a hug, right? He already had some very moving moments with the youkai he had met this far, but this… what was this feeling? He had never felt this way toward any other youkai. Why was that?

Natsume didn't know the answer. He hadn't known yet, but… he knew this for sure. Something was fluttering inside his heart. It felt strange, yes, but very nice and pleasant as well.

"You're welcome," Natsume said, hugging the boy back while closing his eyes as well, feeling the warmth and smelling the very nice and alluring scent from the shorter boy's chocolate hair.

It smelt sweet, like Sakura flower….

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tanuma welcomed Natsume back to his house while Rikuo followed closely behind the light-brown haired teen with a content happy look on his face.<p>

"Did something happen?" Tanuma asked Natsume as they sat on the tatami in the guest room.

"Not really," Natsume said, but—

"Yes," Rikuo grinned happily, contradicting Natsume's answer.

"Which is it?" Tanuma huffed while Natsume blushed slightly and Rikuo laughed.

"It's nothing to talk about," Natsume muttered lowly, feeling embarrassed so suddenly. He just didn't want to tell Tanuma that they had hugged and it felt very pleasant and Natsume kind of liked that feeling… a lot. It was embarrassing.

Rikuo was still chuckling at that. "Natsume-kun is very cute when he's blushing," he said, looking very amused.

"W-what?" Natsume stuttered at the compliment, his face getting redder if it was possible.

"Now I really want to know what happened," Tanuma said, looking extra curious.

"Tanuma!" Natsume protested, embarrassed and annoyed now.

"It's Kaname," and Tanuma didn't forget to remind Natsume again of the slip.

"Oh, right…, Kaname-kun!" Natsume amended.

Tanuma laughed at that, followed by Rikuo before Natsume himself chuckled and laughed. It felt so nice joking around together like this… even though it was at Natsume's dignity expense.

"So… what were you doing today?" Natsume asked Rikuo while they had tea together.

"He cleaned this place," Tanuma answered for Rikuo.

"You did?" Natsume was surprised.

"He did. Even after I told him not to since he's a guest," Tanuma said, sweat dropping.

"Well, I'm allowed to stay here for free. I need to repay my lifesaver back even if it's just doing housework," Rikuo commented. "Besides, I'm used to help my friends at school cleaning. So it's perfectly okay." Rikuo smiled.

"Heeh, you went school too?" Tanuma asked.

"Yes, until three months ago," Rikuo said with a solemn look.

"Oh, sorry… I shouldn't have asked that, should I?" Tanuma looked guilty now, for reminding Rikuo about his past.

"It's okay. I'm trying to get my life back after all," Rikuo said with a smile.

"But… Kaname-kun's reaction this morning when he saw you was quite priceless, huh?" Natsume suddenly said, intending to change the topic so it wouldn't go depressing so much.

"Ah, yeah! He looked totally funny," now Rikuo grinned again in amusement.

"Well, how couldn't I when I saw a kid in the room with Takashi instead of that silver-black haired youkai?" Tanuma defended himself.

"He actually asked if I had kidnapped a kid in my sleep," Natsume snickered.

"Hey!" Tanuma protested some more. "Give me a break. This is the first time I saw something like this, okay? I still can't believe that Yoru turns into Rikuo in daylight, jeez…," he huffed, looking totally annoyed now.

"Really, both Natsume-kun and Tanuma-kun are very interesting individuals," Rikuo said, shaking his head.

_The most unique and unusual individual in this room is you!_—Natsume and (probably) Tanuma thought in unison, sweat dropping slightly.

"But… this village is very nice, huh?" Rikuo said suddenly looking calm and serene. "The air is clean and there are still a lot of spiritual essences surrounding it. It's very relaxing and I feel much-much better after I got here… well, aside the surprise attack yesterday," he continued.

"Are you saying that you've been here for some times?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, kind of, but I had been staying inside the forest for a week just before the attack. I didn't think the pursuer could get to me so quickly, though… I don't know why they could. Maybe they used a specific tracker or something…. Ah, but I'm very grateful for your help," Rikuo said with a smile after looking serious.

"These pursuers… you knew them?" Tanuma asked.

"No… but I knew Nue was the one who sent them," Rikuo said again, sighing. "I hoped they don't come back here with larger army, though. Those youkais love attacking humans. It will get very bad if they enter this village."

Upon hearing that, Natsume decided. It wouldn't be so bad to ask for a help from the Onmyouji he had thought about before.

Now, if only Natsume didn't feel so awkward to contact Natori Shuuichi for that said help…

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****Taken from Rikuo's Character song 'Hitotsu no Kodou', sung by Fukuyama Jun (I love this seiyuu very much XD).

Rough translation for the verse in the fic:

1) "Ah, only by being together with everyone…"

2) "Ah, day and night… Ah, you and me…"

3) "Your back looks so close and yet feels so far"

**A/N: **Yah, meet me again in this fic. Sorry about the ranting at the beginning of the fic. I know, it's childish, but I want all of you to know that there are some things that can set me off as well. I'm just human after all. And lately I've been so busy I can't even sleep right at night, coupled with too much coffee and fatigue and then THAT, well, the dam broke *lol*. Sorry. So, what do you think of this chapter? I hope you still enjoy reading. Even though I feel lazy to continue after that kind of stunt, I'd feel really bad for the others if I stopped mid-fic.

So, review. That will make my day ^_^


	5. A Slither of Hope

**Disclaimer and Warning: _See chapter_ 1**

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ),** thank you very much for being my beta. dear! Now I don't have to triple check everything XD.

**A/N: **Uh… first, I want to say I'm sorry for no one especially (and everyone generally) about the last rant I put on the previous chapter. I just took it down. After a week I started to feel really bad for throwing a tantrum like little kid that and made all of you uncomfortable. Yes, it was immature, so I took those rude words back. Oh, and no one, you said you drew, right? Good luck with your doujinshi.

So, now is the time for the treat! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <em>A Slither of Hope<em>**

* * *

><p>Nyanko was walking leisurely to the deeper and darker part of Amagahara Forest, a place which was famous for being a lair of the mighty cow youkai, Misuzu. The cat strutted on the small path as if he owned the area while singing an old song with his ugly voice.<p>

"Oi, Misuzu~," Nyanko sang-song Misuzu's name while he was skipping, causing a slight disturbance in the forest as he flared his youki around to announce his presence. "Mi~su~zu~, come out, come out wherever you aaaare~," and he continued singing.

Suddenly a big dark skinned cow faced creature with wavy red-brownish hair appeared from above and landed in front of Nyanko with an annoyed look on his face. "So noisy," he growled. "What are you doing here, Madara?"

"Ooh! Misuzu! Great, you really live here," Nyanko snickered slightly, eyes glowing mischievously as he stared upward at the youkai who stared down in return.

"And?" Misuzu seemed impatient because the cat hadn't said anything more.

"No, well… I imagined that your place would be slightly fancier, you know," Nyanko shrugged. "That aside, I want to ask something," he continued.

Misuzu sighed deeply, looking slightly exasperated. "What is it? Don't waste my time by chit-chatting about bullshit, Madara, I'm in the middle of something, you know," he huffed, still quite annoyed looking.

"Well, I'll cut the chase then. I want to know if you've ever heard of a Nura Clan before," Nyanko said.

Misuzu snapped up as he heard that. "Why would you think that?" he asked, looking slightly suspicious.

"Well, you're in the yakuza-youkai world, right, Misuzu? So I thought if it's you, then you'd know at least a little," Nyanko shrugged again, not giving out anything.

"Of course I know. No youkai from any yakuza clan is unaware about Nura Clan's existence. After all, Nura Clan is the clan that leads the Central Japan Hyakki Yako. The leader, Nurarihyon, is very famous for being the one who defeated Hagoromo Gitsune from Kyoto 400 years ago and took her title to become the Lord of Darkness. Moreover, he's so smart and charismatic that a lot of youkai follow him around to be his subordinates," Misuzu explained with awe in his tone and voice and Nyanko instantly knew that the horse youkai adored this Nurarihyon.

_Then, that Rikuo-Yoru brat is probably the descendant of this Nurarihyon—_Nyanko nodded in understanding after drawing a conclusion from the story.

"Why do you want to know about the Nura Clan so suddenly?" Misuzu asked again after he seemed to finish his rambling about how great that Nurarihyon was.

"Ah… Natsume got a guest last night, you see… the kid claimed to be the Sandaime of the Nura Clan," Nyanko said, sharing information a little bit.

"What?" Misuzu widened his eyes as he heard that. "Do you mean—?"

"Oi."

A gruff tenor voice was suddenly heard from above both of the youkai. Nyanko and Misuzu looked up in surprise because they didn't notice his presence at all before he spoke.

"Who?" Nyanko hissed almost in alarm, but before he threw a fit, Misuzu beat him to it.

"Ittaku-dono," the cow youkai greeted the spiky, short, black haired young man, or the youkai who looked like a young man. But from how good he was in concealing his presence, Nyanko knew that this youkai was at least 100 years old and with an A-class level to boot.

Obsidian eyes narrowed slightly at the cat and as he jumped down from the tree without hesitation, facing Nyanko directly, not even minding Misuzu's greeting. "Your conversation just now… let me hear it too," the youkai, Ittaku, said with a serious expression.

_Who is this brat?_—Nyanko wondered inwardly. Surely, he could feel the massive powerful youki from this youkai, but he didn't feel any malice in his aura. Maybe he should know a little bit more about this youkai before he talked to him about Rikuo and Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume looked at a piece of paper in his hand. There was a cell-phone number written on it. It was Natori Shuuichi's. The actorOnmyouji had told him that Natsume could call him if he needed help. Of course, Natsume had wanted to… several times in the past, just to talk to someone who understood him, but… he didn't really have courage to do so.

No, Natsume wasn't afraid or anything. And he didn't hate Natori at all. It was just… he didn't want bother Natori's other job as a busy actor… and maybe because the way Natori used his power to exterminate youkai was still against what Natsume believed in.

Sealing youkai was okay, but to exterminate them was pretty barbaric in Natsume's mind. After all, they could see and talk to the youkai. If they could establish communication, there was no need to exterminate them. They just had to talk and understand each other. There were always other ways to solve the problems that occurred between humans and youkai.

Frankly, Natsume liked Natori because he was kind, willing, caring and open minded enough to hear his opinion, but… in the end, Natori still had to do what he had to do as an Onmyouji. It was, after all, his job. Natsume just wished that Natori would use his sight and hearing to solve problems rather simply exterminating them with his power.

Still, Natori was better than Matoba Clan. They were bunch of sadists. Moreover, now wasn't the time to get worried over his issues with Onmyouji. The situation was dire enough that if Natsume told Natori, the Onmyouji would be willing to set aside his personal feelings about youkai and probably help Rikuo.

Natsume clenched the paper in his hand, steeled his heart and took a step to the phone booth. He picked up the phone handle and started dialing the number he had memorized not so long ago.

There were three long beeps before the phone was picked up. _"Hello."_ It was Natori's own voice. It seemed he wasn't in the middle of the work right now. Natsume had been prepared to leave a message earlier.

"Ah, hello, Natori-san? This is Natsume," Natsume greeted back, slightly nervous.

_"…Natsume?" _the voice from the phone sounded surprised. _"What a surprise… it's so rare to have you call me. Not that I'm not happy. I am, very much. It's been awhile, ne? How are you doing, Natsume?"_

Natsume didn't think he would get so many questions from Natori at once. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he thought how to respond to all of them without too many words. "Umm… I'm fine. How are you too, Natori-san?" he asked back, deciding to answer the last question and started conversing casually like a friend would after not seeing each other for awhile.

_"I'm perfectly healthy,"_ Natori said with a slight laugh and Natsume could almost see his smiling face from his voice only. Natsume smiled small as well.

"Then I'm glad to hear that," Natsume said slowly before he lost what to say more. He still had to tell Natori what he called him for, though. He hated that he couldn't use his words more. It was slightly frustrating that he was so reserved that he couldn't even come up with a topic to talk about casually.

_"What's wrong, Natsume?"_ and like a cue, or it was as if Natori could really see his trouble just from his silence, the older man asked what was bothering Natsume.

"Ah… I just want to know if you can come to the village soon, Natori-san," Natsume said, embarrassed that he couldn't use a better word to ask Natori to come.

_"What? Did something happen?"_ Natori asked, sounding slightly concerned now.

"Um… yes, you can say that. Though, it's not about me. Uh…, a-anyway, I need you here, Natori-san. Can we… can we meet?" Natsume blushed. It was more embarrassing than he thought. Asking Natori like that seemed like he missed the actor or something.

There was a brief silence on the phone and Natsume was worried if Natori had misunderstood his intention. But before he could say 'never mind', Natori had beaten him to it. _"I'll be there in four hours. Wait for me at the station, Natsume!"_ and then he hung the phone up.

"…Eh?" Natsume looked at the phone-handle in widened eyes. "In four hours? He intended to come right away?"

Natsume didn't know why, but it seemed Natori had indeed misunderstood something. Well, at least he would come. "So… what shall I do while waiting for four hours?"

Natsume looked around then, intending to look for something to entertain himself while waiting for Natori to come.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rikuo-kun," Tanuma asked the freeloader in his house from behind his magazine.<p>

Rikuo who was drinking tea he had made himself looked up from his cup to the dark haired teen in front of him, raising his eyebrows. "Yes?"

"You said that… you're in the middle of the war, right?" Tanuma asked and Rikuo nodded. "But, this place is relatively safe, right?" he asked again and Rikuo looked down slightly.

"For now," Rikuo replied quietly. "There's a thick layer of 'fear' surrounding this village. It's probably the 'fear' of the youkai that were guarding this area, or of the deities which people in this village still believe in strongly," he explained. "But… Nue is strong. Sooner or later, he'll find me here. I just hope it's long enough to buy some time for 'this hope' to grow strong enough to defeat him." Rikuo looked down and patted his stomach softly, an affectionate expression on his face.

"…I've been wondering since last night. What are these 'fear' and 'hope' you keep talking about?" Tanuma asked again, not exactly understanding what Rikuo had said.

Rikuo smiled. "Fear is like the power of youkai. When youkai battle, they will try to overpower each other's fear. The stronger the 'fear' you can induce in your opponent, the more likely you will win the battle," the chocolate haired boy explained in layman's terms. Though, it was actually trickier than that because the 'fear' could also be used to alter perception and so on, but for a beginner, this would do.

"I see… so if you're scared of your opponent's fear, you'll lose?" Tanuma asked again.

"Yes, more or less," Rikuo nodded.

"And the hope? I notice you keep caressing your stomach when you talk about that 'hope' as if you were pregnant with a child or something, but… that couldn't be that, right? I know it's ridiculous… You're a boy after all," Tanuma scratched the back of his head s little bit sheepishly at that.

Rikuo chuckled slightly. "Relax, I'm not pregnant with a child," he said and Tanuma sighed slightly in relief as he heard that. He didn't know why he needed to hold his breath in the first place though. Maybe he was nervous to bring that particular subject up after all.

Tanuma and Natsume had discussed this last night after Rikuo turned into Yoru and the youkai decided to brood outside the house on top of a tree while Natsume and Tanuma were talking inside the house.

Both he and Natsume noticed Rikuo and Yoru's weird gesture as they talked about the 'hope' he was carrying. He and Natsume were positively thinking about the probability of the mix-breed being pregnant despite his gender because… well, he was a youkai after all. Who knew how youkai's birth and reproduction organs worked? Though, Natsume was embarrassed if he had to ask that, so… they decided that Tanuma would be the one asking.

Rikuo chuckled again as he saw Tanuma's expression. "You thought I was pregnant with a child?" he asked, looking totally amused.

Tanuma blushed. "Well… the way you caressed your stomach like that is quite… you know, suggestive," he said, feeling awkward so suddenly.

"Tanuma-kun, do you know how a youkai is born?" Rikuo asked then, surprising the older boy a little.

"Err… no?" Tanuma said, hesitatingly.

"By believing in it," Rikuo said, answering his own question. "You hope, you hope and believe that he exists… that he's there… long enough, and then he'll be born," he continued, now covering his stomach with two palms, closing his eyes as if he could feel there was something there, dormant, waiting, alive.

"Rikuo-kun…?" Tanuma looked at Rikuo in confusion. The younger boy just said he wasn't pregnant, but… he seemed convinced that there was something in his stomach.

"Many people and youkai hope… and believe in… that he's inside me, gathering fear from various kinds of youkai including Yoru, waiting for the right time to be born," he said slowly while smiling solemnly.

"Then… you're…," Tanuma didn't understand it. He was confused.

"I'm not pregnant with a child, Tanuma-kun. I'm pregnant with power. Unbelievably incredible power to defeat Nue," he opened his eyes again and turned to Tanuma with a very tender expression. "I… we just need time to completely grow and prefect this power… and then, after it's matured, all I need to do is unleash it with this body of mine…."

"With… your body?" Tanuma asked with widened eyes. "That… what does that even mean? You meant, your own body will be the container?" he asked again. "Then… what will happen to you and Yoru after that?" he couldn't help asking that worriedly.

Rikuo was silent for a moment, looking down before he looked upward back to smile apologetically at Tanuma. "Honestly, we don't know what will happen after that. But this is the only thing we have to save everyone from Nue, so whatever happens, it will be for the best," he said, his voice and tone filled with faith and confidence.

"Rikuo-kun…." At that moment Tanuma thought that this was even bigger than he and Natsume had expected before. If what Rikuo had said was true then… did that mean… Rikuo and Yoru would disappear after that incredible power was unleashed?

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natori Shuuichi came to the Village where Natsume lived and just like he had told the boy before he hung up the phone, he arrived in the station of the small village exactly in four hours. And as he told the boy on the phone, Natsume was waiting for him dutifully just in front of the station.<p>

"Welcome," Natsume said with that small kind smile he had always possessed.

"Natsume…," Natori sighed deeply in relief when he saw the light brown haired boy. He seemed healthy and still in piece. He closed in to the boy and hugged him, earning a surprise yelp from the shorter, younger man.

"Wah, N-Natori-san? W-wait…!" Natsume held on to Natori's arms, trying to push him back in a slight panicky, but Natori wouldn't have that. It had been awhile and he missed the cute beautiful boy. "Natori-san! People are staring!" the boy struggled hard now and successfully pushed him back.

"Ah, sorry… I just can't help it. When I see Natsume, I want to hug him," Natori smiled teasingly at the boy, winking slightly behind his red-tinted glasses. His amber eyes followed Natsume's ashamed gesture amusedly.

"Can you at least tone down your public display of affection a little? It's embarrassing," Natsume protested, slightly pouting and he looked extra cute when he did that, looking exasperated.

Natori chuckled at the boy. "Pardon my rudeness," he held Natsume's hand then and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. Natsume blushed.

"Natori-san!" Natsume shouted at him, totally looking annoyed now. His face was so red and funny when he did that. It was very interesting.

"So… what can I do for you, Natsume-kun?" Natori asked after they walked out of the station.

"Ah… I want to show you something, actually," Natsume said, suddenly looking a bit more somber.

"Okay," Natori nodded.

"But, you have to promise to keep an open mind about it," Natsume warned and looked at Natori's eyes with earnest gaze.

"That can be arranged," Natori began to feel slightly suspicious. What was it that Natsume wanted to show him? Would it be something that was quite strange or dangerous?

"Then… please come with me. I think you'd want to hear the story first hand from the person," Natsume said while holding Natori's hand, pulling him along.

Natori was pleased as he saw their joined hands. Natsume was slightly braver than the last time he saw the boy. He was quite surprised that Natsume even called him in the first place, but earlier he thought it was a life and death situation. However, now that he had seen that Natsume was fine, he began to think that Natsume might have opened his heart slightly to him.

Natori smiled. "Sure, anything for you, Natsume," he whispered softly, tightening the grip of his hand to the boy's.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume encountered some youkai that wanted their names back when he and Natori were on their way to Tanuma's house. He had asked Tanuma if it was okay to invite Natori to his house earlier and Tanuma said it was okay.<p>

Even though the dark haired teen didn't seem to be very fond of Natori, he didn't exactly dislike him. It was just… probably Tanuma thought Natori had some kind of intention with Natsume. Not that Natsume denied it. Natori sometimes did something weird to him after all, like the hug earlier and the kiss on his hand.

Personally, Natsume thought it was because of his occupational hazard, being an actor and all. He had to act gentlemanly. But, he should really pick the right targets, because it suited ladies well, but not to men. Sometimes he wondered if Natori didn't see him as a man at all, but as a brat. Thus, he wanted to tease him all the time.

Natori had offered to exterminate those youkai who had approached Natsume without knowing that Natori was an Onmyouji, but Natsume had declined.

"That's fine. I will see them all later at home," Natsume said, slightly nervous.

"I see," Natori smiled, slipping some Shikigami papers back inside his pocket. "Just give me a word if you want me to free you from those pests," he said, still smiling, but there was that venom that obviously screamed his extreme dislike of the youkai.

Natsume laughed nervously again.

Arriving at the temple ground, the sky was getting darker now, and the sun almost set. When both Natsume and Natori stepped beyond the gate, they were immediately welcomed by miasma flaring around the place.

"What the…?" Natori looked surprised at that and immediately pulled his Shikigami out.

"Ah, wait, Natori-san!" Natsume grabbed Natori's hand before he could summon any of his youkai to attack whatever the thing that produced those miasma at the center of the temple yard. "It's okay. That's the person I want to show you," he said then, trying to explain because he knew this 'fear'.

It was Yoru's. He had just come out from Rikuo's body.

"A person?" Natori turned to Natsume in confused look.

"Yes… a person," Natsume nodded as he could feel the 'fear' slightly dissipated, revealing a certain form of a youkai with dual colored hair, silver and black, flowing. The youkai ruby eyes seemed noticing Natsume's presence and turned to his direction.

"Welcome, Natsume," Yoru greeted Natsume with a small cool smile, before his gaze shifted to Natori. "A guest?" he asked.

"What… is that?" Natori widened his eyes slightly as he saw Yoru.

"That's my and Tanuma's guest that needs your help, Natori-san," Natsume said surely. "He is a quarter youkai, Nura Rikuo."

**End of Chapter 5**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, this is the fifth chapter. I hope all of you enjoy this. Sorry for the wait. I can only update at the end of the week like this, Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Works are really important for me right now. So… what do you think this time? Please review! Tell me what you think, everyone!


	6. Mutual Enemy

**Disclaimer and Warning: _See chapter 1 (again, yes)  
><em>**

**A/N: **Yeah! Hello, everyone in ff net! Luna-chi is back again! And together with my lovely beta** mittens_220 (LJ)** who has just come back too from her vacation (I miss you! Thanks for the beta, dear~), so this chapter is ready for you guys to read! XD

Now, I know you've been waiting for it, so~ ENJOY! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <em>The Mutual Enemy<em>**

* * *

><p>"He is a quarter youkai, Yoru Nura Rikuo…"<p>

Natori turned at Natsume with a slightly surprised expression. "A quarter… youkai?"

Yoru now focused his attention to observe the taller man in front of him with calm expression. He felt a spiritual power from this person. It felt similar to the power he had felt when he was with Yura.

"Natsume… why did you bring an Onmyouji here?" Yoru asked as he turned to face Natsume, guessing that this amber eyed man was really an Onmyouji.

"Huh, you knew he's an Onmyouji?" Natsume turned to Yoru now, looking surprised.

"Actually, no, but you just confirmed that," Yoru smirked slightly.

"Aah! You tricked me," Natsume pouted at him and Yoru chuckled.

Natori was still quiet as he seemed to observe Yoru and Natsume's exchange. Natsume turned to the older man again and reached to hold his hand, pulling him closer.

"This is Natori Shuuichi," Natsume introduced them to each other. "Natori-san, this is Yoru-san."

"Natori Shuuichi… the drama actor," Yoru recognized him immediately after Natori took off his glasses. Some of Rikuo's female friends had been talking about him a lot in school. He appeared on television too, so he knew him even if it was just from the news.

"You knew that too?" Natsume looked at Yoru in total surprise.

"I lived in Tokyo once. It's not that surprising if I knew, right?" Yoru asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

Natsume looked away while mumbling something intangible. It seemed he didn't recognize who Natori was the first time he saw the actor.

"Have you been following me around?" Natori asked now, narrowing his eyes at Yoru in suspicion. "There are not many people… or youkai for that matter, that know I'm an Onmyouji," he continued.

Yoru smiled calmly at him. "You have a similar power to a friend of mine. She's an Onmyouji too, so I recognize it," he said truthfully.

"An Onmyouji… a friend of a youkai?" Natori looked skeptical.

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to. But… if you're an Onmyouji, you must have at least heard about Keikain Family from Kyoto, right?" Yoru asked.

"Keikain…?" Natori widened his eyes, seeming to recognize it. "The Keikain Clan…, do you mean the clan that has been the protector of Kyoto from youkai since more than 400 years ago?"

"Yes, that…. The current head of that family, Keikain Yura, is my friend," Yoru said.

"How is that even possible? The Keikain Family is very similar to Matoba Clan who hunt youkai indiscriminatingly for living! You tell me, a youkai like you who would be in their target hit-list is a friend of the head of the family?" Natori obviously didn't believe that.

Yoru was silent for a moment, thinking. "Well… it's true that she wants to exterminate me whenever we meet, but… she's quite fond of my 'human' self, so she never went through with that plan in the end," he said after that, shrugging.

"Huh?" Natori looked at him ridiculously. "Your human self?"

"He's a quarter youkai, Natori-san. He turns into a human in day time," Natsume explained helpfully. "Oh, and before we talk further, we should probably go inside first. I need to hear more details of your conversation just now too and Tanuma… I meant, Kaname-kun must want to know as well," the shorter boy said, pointing in the direction of the temple.

Natori reacted immediately at the name Natsume mentioned. "Kaname-kun?" he asked, looking surprised. "You're in the first name basis with your friend, now?"

"Euh…" Natsume blushed slightly. "W-well… we're trying to get closer to each other…" he fidgeted slightly while looking away, still flushing.

_Cute!—_was in Yoru's mind when he saw that, and it must have been in Natori's mind too because he had an awed expression while staring blatantly at the shy boy as well.

"Natsume…" Natori was suddenly in front of Natsume and then sneaked one of his hands to hold Natsume's waist while the other was holding Natsume's hand, bringing it on his chest. "You can call me Shuuichi too if you want to get close to me and I'll call you Ta-ka-shi-kun," he said while making that nice appealing sparkling actor's smile to entice the boy, who looked at him with a bored expression.

"No thank you, I think I'll pass," Natsume said indifferently, looking away slightly until his eyes landed on the amused ruby ones, which observed their behavior in interest.

"Natsume is so popular, huh?" Yoru snickered slightly and Natsume blushed furiously at that.

"W-wait, it's not what you think, Yoru-san!" Natsume said hurriedly, looking very embarrassed so suddenly. He didn't want Yoru to see him like that and get the wrong idea about his and Natori's relationship. "Natori-san, please let go of me!" he yelled at Natori then, annoyed.

"Ah, sorry… every time I see Natsume, I seem to be unable to control how my body reacts," Natori said while slowly releasing the slenderer body and then he held his chest while making a face as if he was hurting.

"That sounds so wrong, so please stop making comments that can make other people misunderstand!" Natsume protested hard, sweat dropping awkwardly, before he turned his back at them and stomped towards the house in annoyance.

Yoru was still trying to hold back his laughter as he saw Natsume's retreating back. "He's just so cute," he said, shaking his head.

"He is, definitely," Natori agreed, hearing Yoru's comment. But then the Onmyouji turned to face him with somber look. "That's why, if you somehow cause Natsume trouble, or get him hurt accidentally or not, I'll make sure you'll get exterminated completely without any way to reincarnate," he said it with a smile, but the threat was clear in the way he spoke and looked at Yoru.

A bead of sweat rolled down Yoru's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll try my best not to cause Natsume any trouble… I've enough regret as it is, I certainly don't want to add more in the platter," he said solemnly, closing his eyes as he also walked away, following Natsume's step to the house.

Natori didn't say anything to that as he followed a second later as well.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Natsume," Tanuma greeted with a smile as he saw Natsume on the door and Natsume, after pouting for awhile, immediately waved at him the moment he noticed Tanuma's presence, with a slight smile on his face.<p>

"Sorry for intruding again," Natsume greeted back as he entered the house.

Tanuma then saw Yoru follow the boy entering the door and smiled to the quarter youkai as well. "You changed," he commented.

"You're adapting quite fast with my body's oddity," Yoru chuckled.

"You live in my place. It'd be weird if I didn't get used to it," Tanuma replied smartly and Yoru chuckled again. True, it was kind of embarrassing how he had reacted when he saw Rikuo changed into Yoru the first time. Now that he had gotten used to after several times seeing it, he could laugh at his own stupidity.

Now that Tanuma remembered about Rikuo, he needed to ask. "Is Rikuo okay? He seemed quite exhausted today," he was a little concerned too about it.

"He's asleep now. Our condition right now more taxing on him after all," Yoru answered. "Thank you for your concern," he added it as an after thought. It was what Rikuo would do after all. Though, coming from him, it was probably slightly weird.

"No need to thank me. We're friends, aren't we?" Tanuma smiled again at Yoru and the taller silver-black haired youkai blinked once before he smiled back gently.

Tanuma was awed for a moment as he saw his expression. Yoru was indeed very gorgeous. It was different from Rikuo's super cute expression, of course, but the alluring persona was the same. He could attract people with his expression alone.

"Sorry for intruding."

Tanuma snapped up as he saw another person enter his house. "Ah, Natori Shuuichi," he blinked several times as he saw the very handsome actor with light brown hair and amber eyes in front of him.

There was a brief silence as Tanuma was thinking and then he punched his palm lightly when he remembered. "Oh yeah, Natsume… I meant, Takashi said he would bring you here today. Welcome," he immediately greeted the actor/Onmyouji.

No, Tanuma didn't forget him on purpose. It was just… he didn't really want to think about Natori Shuuichi and his strange fascination with Natsume.

"Nice to see you too, Tanuma-kun," Natori smiled.

"It's been a while, ne? Now… please come in. I have warm tea to enjoy while we're speaking," Tanuma then brought all his guests in the living room and prepared tea and sweets.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Before long, everyone was seated on their pillow seats in front of the square coffee table. "Please, enjoy," Tanuma said.<p>

"Then… _itadakimasu_," Natori took the teacup and drank the tea. "Hmm… it's delicious, Tanuma-kun," he said while smiling politely.

"Thank you," Tanuma responded to it accordingly. Natsume and Yoru took their share as well, but since they were already familiar with each other and Tanuma, they had dropped the formality.

Well, Yoru didn't have that formality since the very beginning, though. He was the type of person (youkai) who did things at his pace, and Tanuma was glad for that. Or else, it would be too awkward since they lived under the same roof now.

Moreover, as Yoru's mirror, Rikuo was very polite and always tried his best to help Tanuma with house-work even though after some time, Tanuma noticed he was bad at cooking and doing laundry. Rikuo was great at cleaning the house though. That was more than enough for a guest of his temple to do, actually, so Tanuma never complained.

"So… I'd love to chit-chat a lot with Natsume, or taking a bath together or even sleeping together with him, but I'm sure that's not what Natsume wants me here for, right?" Natori asked after he put down his teacup. "Why am I here?"

Natsume flushed pink prettily at the unnecessary lines before the last question, Tanuma almost choked on his own tea as he heard it and Yoru's sweat dropped in response.

"Wait a sec, Natori-san!" Natsume yelled at Natori angrily again.

"What?" Natori raised his eyebrows. "It's not like we've never seen each other naked before," he said.

"Aaaah!" Natsume's face went even redder if it was possible. He didn't believe this. Why did Natori always act like this?

"In… in what occasion did you see each other naked?" Tanuma's head was full of mental images he didn't want to see at all, but he still blushed at the possibility.

"It's just onsen! ONSEN!" Natsume shouted at Tanuma in panicky, totally red in the face because he knew what the dark haired boy was thinking then. "Natori-san too! Please don't say any more ambiguous lines!" he turned to Natori and begged him to stop.

"Eeh, but we were going out together that time, just the two of us," Natori smiled teasingly, looking very amused somehow.

"Natori-san!" Natsume yelled even louder, totally warning that he would seriously punch the older man if he didn't stop.

"Natsume was helping me seal a very dangerous youkai after all…"

Natori still continued his teasing, but he also told the entire story of how grateful he was to Natsume for agreeing to help him with his job that time. He reached and stroked Natsume's head in the process, seeming very fond of the boy who just pouted, looking annoyed and embarrassed.

"Ah, I see… it was for a job…" Tanuma didn't know if he wanted to feel relieved or jealous, but Natori and Natsume seemed very close, because Natsume could get angry and annoyed at him like that.

"So, back to the topic. Natsume wants me here, but it doesn't seem urgent," Natori said again as he turned to Yoru who was silently observing them, still looking amused seeing the humans' interaction.

"Yes, well… I actually haven't talked to Yoru-san about this," Natsume also turned to face Yoru. "Sorry for taking action without consulting to you first, but I think… if you have Onmyouji on your side… they can help with your problem, somehow," the honey colored eyed boy looked at Yoru's eyes concernedly and timidly.

"Getting help… from Onmyouji…?" Yoru looked at Natsume with solemn look. "No… I don't want… I don't need that…" he looked away, declining.

"But…! If you team up with the Onmyouji… somehow there will be a chance to win against Nue, right?" Natsume said, persisted.

"You don't understand!" Yoru raised his voice suddenly, surprising Natsume, Tanuma and alarming Natori who had touched his pocket in reflex, just in case if Yoru suddenly went mad or something.

"You don't understand…" Yoru softened his tone for a bit as he covered his face. "Dealing with Nue… with those youkai he commands…! Don't think that no one has tried something…. Many tried… Even I tried…. I tried… I tried my hardest, but in the end, a lot of humans were involved. So many people died in front of my eyes…! How many more people must suffer for this? I just… don't want to see any more humans… becoming victims in this dispute…!"

Yoru looked very pained when he said all of that. It looked as if he was about to cry.

"Yoru-san…" Natsume looked at Yoru with sad face.

"What… are you talking about? Nue?" Natori asked, seeming not catching up what Yoru had said.

Tanuma gulped. "Natori-san, Yoru said that there's a war between the youkai families right now. A big war… one is lead by Nue, one is by Nura Gumi. The situation is very dire… and Nura Gumi is going to lose once they capture or kill Yoru here," he tried to explain the big picture.

Tanuma himself didn't really get how the youkai world worked, but apparently, there were also leaders and disputes among the youkai, if he wanted to give an analogy, it was like gangster war.

"The war among youkai doesn't have any to do with humans. What do you mean a lot of people die because of it?" Natori asked again, looking serious now after he heard what Tanuma said.

"It does have to do with humans now," Yoru said after he had seemed calming down enough to talk again. "Because Nue… because that evil bastard was the reincarnation of Abe no Seimei… his hatred for humanity drives him to move youkai to conquer humans…!"

Natori widened his eyes at that. "W-what…?" He looked very shocked now. "Abe no… Seimei… you said…?"

"No one knew about this except the ones involved in battle to stop the rebirth of Nue in Kyoto three years ago, but from Tsuchigumo, we found out that the strongest Onmyouji that had ever lived… was actually a Hanyo who controlled Hyakki Yako at night and controlled humans at day… a Nue," Yoru said, gritting his teeth in anger. "And now, because he hates humans so much for what they had done in the past, he tries to make darkness rule the entire world…! He wants to destroy humans… and creates a world with only youkai and ayakashi in it…!"

Now, this news was so much worse than Tanuma had thought before. Apparently, it wasn't just him who went into shock, because both Natsume and Natori's faces turned very pale as well, as pale as Tanuma right then.

"I've never heard… something as horrid as that… before," Natori whispered in disbelief.

"We tried to keep it quiet…" Yoru said, closing his eyes again and his expression turning painful again. "We tried to deal with and stop him in secret, but then…" he stopped, unable to continue as he seemed remembering something very bad. "We just couldn't anymore…. Humans… turn against us because of 'kotodama'," he continued.

"Kotodama?" Natsume asked, seeming curious and slightly confused.

"Kotodama… it's a form of power that can turn 'words' into weapon. You're telling me… that this Nue has ability to entice people and youkai with only his words to do his bidding?" Natori asked again, turning even paler.

"Probably… that's why you don't realize how 'messed up' Tokyo right now. His Kotodama can reach everyone as long as their mental strength is weaker than him. As long as people don't realize it… they will be alright. Not opposing Nue means they can live… even though their minds and actions are controlled by him, it's better than dying," Yoru said, clenching his fists.

"Then… why aren't you affected by the kotodama as well?" Natori asked again.

"Some people and youkai who are strong enough to resist his kotodama do exist. Our Nura Clan and its members for example, Tsuchigumo, and then those Onmyouji from Keikain Family... There are some of my humans friends as well, but even they had their share of doubts and confusion. They can hang on so far just because they have faith in me. I'm… I'm different because I'm a mix-breed, just like Nue. His kotodama won't work against me," Yoru explained. "I… can reverse his kotodama with rational thought and arguments, somehow… that's why he hunts me down, trying to destroy Nura Clan and trying to kill me," he finished, looking down slightly in defeat.

"So… you're opposing him, that's why you decide to hide because you don't want to endanger your family and humans?" Natori spoke again, guessing.

"No… even without me, Nue is still killing humans… but, I'm holding the only hope that can defeat Nue," Yoru said, his hands went to his stomach. "As long as the hope is still here, we haven't lost yet," he said, getting slightly encouraged when he thought about it.

Suddenly, someone hugged him from behind, surprising the hell out Yoru. "W-what…?" he turned slightly only to find Natsume who tightened his hold more on his shoulder. "Natsume…?"

"It's painful… right?" Natsume whispered quietly, closing his eyes sadly. Yoru went very still at that. "You have to go away… leaving everything you love behind because you have to stay alive for their hope… Not knowing whether they survived or not… but you still have to hold on…! It's… very painful… right…?"

Natsume's body was trembling and he probably held down not to cry. Yoru could only touch the arms that held him close and felt the warmth of another human besides his Rikuo flowing inside him.

Suddenly, Yoru felt something rising from the depths of his heart. Something hot… and suffocating… and then he felt that something reaching his eyes, gathering in another form, blurring his sight. "Huh…?"

Tanuma gasped when he saw the tears, dripping on to his cheek. Natori also widened his eyes in surprise.

But, out of everyone, the one who was most surprised by that… was Yoru himself. It wasn't like him to cry. He didn't even know that he could… he never did after all, before. He thought Rikuo was there for something like this. Because the boy was kind hearted and was emotional, he often cried when no one was looking, and he cried for Yoru's share as well. Yoru always believed that….

But now… why…? Why was he crying right now? Moreover… why was he crying in front of other people just because Natsume understood how painful it was for Yoru?

**End of Chapter 6**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For some reasons, this story turns into more like friendship rather than romance… T_T. When will I be able to make Yoru/Natsume or Natsume/Rikuo moments more suggestive? *sighs* The plot won't let me do that for some reasons. I have to try to finish the problem fast before I can make Yoru/Natsume/Rikuo act lovey-dovey to each other *lol*

So, what do you think? Tell me what you think, people, because your reviews are my muse to write. Without it, I won't be encouraged to write more, so the update will come later than later as well… T_T


	7. Agreement

**Disclaimer and Warning: **_**See chapter 1**_

**A/N: **Sorry! It's been so long (cause I kind hoped that the review would increase, but I was too naïve T_T)! I hope you're still with me in reading this story! Oh yes, there will be **some blood** in here, just in case you can't stand blood and **violence**… Now, ENJOY!

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ)** or **pika318 (fan fiction net)**, thank you very much for the AWESOME assistance!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>_**Agreement**_

* * *

><p>Yoru was outside the house, claiming that he needed some fresh air while Natsume, Natori and Tanuma stayed inside house, mulling over what had just happened.<p>

"Yoru-san… was crying…" Natsume mumbled slightly, his hands clenching the material of his pants on his lap. He looked really troubled.

"That was… the first time I saw a youkai cry," Natori admitted, thoughtful. "I was surprised." He added. It was unexpected indeed. He never considered that youkai could be so… expressive like that. Even his shikigami never acted that way. It was almost like… the youkai had human feelings. It was disturbing at the least.

But seeing that Yoru was a quarter youkai, he might have stronger human feelings than normal youkai. It still didn't change the fact that he was a youkai and that he was dangerous, though. Natori was still bothered a lot by the concentrated _youki_ he had felt when he saw the youkai for the first time after all. He didn't feel it right now, but it didn't mean it was just his imagination.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that Yoru-san cried." Tanuma said suddenly. "He doesn't seem like a youkai who would cry. If it's Rikuo-kun, I understand, but Yoru-san…" He honestly looked troubled as well.

"Yes, that was unexpected. Kaname-kun, do you know something about it?" Natsume asked then, seeming to expect some answer.

"Ah, why do you think I would know something?" Tanuma asked, looking surprised.

"Well, Kaname-kun spent more time with him, right? You're living together after all," Natsume said with an innocent expression, but Natori couldn't help catching an innuendo in his words, so he chuckled lightly at that.

Both Natsume and Tanuma turned to him with questions in their faces. Really, these high school students were so innocent, it was very cute. He continued chuckling and the other two looked at him oddly. They turned to each other again after that to continue their conversation.

"So, do you know something?" Natsume repeated his question at Tanuma.

"Ah… yeah, Rikuo-kun told me something about their current condition," Tanume scratched his cheek slightly, looking bothered. "But I don't know if I should tell you. I meant… it's slightly… private and… unusual," he looked really hesitant.

"Does it have any to do with his weird gestures, like holding his stomach ever so often?" Natsume asked again, looking curious.

"Well yeah, you can say that…" Tanuma looked nervous then.

Natori paid attention to their conversation carefully and by putting two and two together, he finally concluded. "I know. He's pregnant," he punched his own palm in understanding.

Natsume turned to Natori with widened eyes and Tanuma face-palmed.

"He's _pregnant_?" Natsume looked very shocked. It seemed he didn't know that youkai could get pregnant, let alone a male youkai.

"Well, he is in a sense, but it's not a baby he was bearing," Tanuma explained quickly before Natsume freaked out. "Rikuo-kun said they were pregnant with power," he continued.

"I see… so that's what I felt earlier…" Natori mumbled, putting his hand on his chin, thinking further. "That concentrated powerful youki… it's the 'hope' he was talking about, huh? The only 'hope' that can defeat this 'Nue'…"

Natsume then looked at Natori seriously. "Natori-san, can you do something about this situation? It seems something very bad is about to happen if we don't do anything. You might consider that what Yoru-san told us earlier as nonsense, but I trust him. Yoru-san's feelings, his anxiety and sadness… I can feel all of it," the light-brown haired boy said, looking desperate as well.

"I may not have a power like Takashi does, but even I can feel that Yoru-san and Rikuo-kun are telling the truth," Tanuma backed up his friend's statement.

Natori looked at the two high school boys with a slight frown on his face, honestly feeling troubled. "Even if you tell me all of these… I don't know what I can do to help," he said helplessly. Of course he could feel the dire situation, but he was trained not to feel compassion to any youkai.

Natori had to check out the truth about what Yoru had said. If somehow he could contact the Keikain Family… and maybe the Matoba Clan, but… even Natori, as a fellow Onmyouji, was nervous dealing with Matoba. Moreover, Natsume hated the Matoba Clan.

"I see… so it's impossible after all…" Natsume looked dejected. "Sorry for troubling you…" and he looked so sad. Natori couldn't stand that face.

"It's not impossible!" Natori said suddenly, against his better judgment, just because he didn't want to see that look on Natsume's expression.

"Really?" Natsume looked at Natori hopefully and even though Natori was berating his own stupidity inwardly for saying something so irresponsible like that, he couldn't help feeling happy that the sadness was no longer in Natsume's expression.

"Yeah… but you have to be patient if we have to deal with Matoba Clan too, since they're powerful Onmyouji and they must be willing to help if we're really dealing with Nue," Natori asked carefully, setting the condition.

"Ugh…" Natsume visibly winced at that, looking really displeased, but then he looked down on his lap and sighed deeply. "Understood, I'll cooperate as much as I can…" He actually looked really minded it, but he seemed willing to be patient.

Natori nodded and stood up. "I guess I can start gathering information now, before I breach the subject to the Onmyouji gathering that will take place here a couple of days from now," he said, taking his bag.

"You aren't staying here?" Tanuma asked, standing up as well, probably sensing that Natori wanted to leave.

"No, I need to go back to Tokyo first. I still have a job there." Natori looked at his watch. It was 8.30 p.m. He still had 30 minutes before the last train departed from that village. "I can still catch the last train. I'll be back in two days. I hope you can sit still and refrain from doing anything rash until I come back, okay? If we're dealing with Nue, then it's dangerous, and you can get seriously injured or worse, killed, so do me and yourselves a favor by being patient," he warned seriously and both high school boys nodded, gulping slightly upon seeing his stern look.

"Good. Now, I'll excuse myself," Natori then walked away.

"Wait, let me walk you to the station," Natsume stood up as well, seeming to want to follow Natori.

"It's fine. It's already dark outside. Many dangerous creatures are roaming in the darkness. Stay here or go home. You won't want to worry your family, right, Natsume?" Natori smiled good-naturedly, patting Natsume's head softly. "Besides, I need to speak with the youkai, I meant, Yoru… about something," he continued and walked out of the room.

Tanuma followed Natori to the front door. "Natori-san," the dark haired teen then called the older man.

Natori turned to him. "What is it, Tanuma-kun?"

"Do you think… do you think we can do something to help as well? You know how Takashi is. He will insist on helping Yoru-san and Rikuo-kun in anyway he can. Just in case, I'd rather know if there are ways to help without endangering ourselves," Tanuma asked.

"Hmm…" Natori thought slightly. Tanuma had a point there. "Okay, you can help by 'talking' to the youkai in this area about this matter. I believe Natsume has a lot of youkai friends he can count on. If he tells them first, his friends can spread the news. That way, they won't get too freaked out if the time comes to face Nue. The weaker ones will have a lot of time to flee and the stronger ones can build up their strength if they decide to help. Either way, just don't overdo it," he said, giving instructions. He was used to manipulating youkai, so he knew some strategies to move them.

"Alright… I'll tell Takashi that," Tanuma nodded in understanding and Natori patted his dark hair as well while smiling. He seemed reliable to watch Natsume's back and Natori was grateful that Natsume had Tanuma as his friend.

Natori then said good bye to the host of the temple and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoru was once again on top of a tree, sitting on the branch while looking at the night view of the village where he was momentarily staying. Unlike Tokyo, the light here wasn't as bright, so he barely saw anything except the darkness around.<p>

Darkness… he could tell what was lurking in the darkness. Bad things… youkai, monsters, ghosts… well; not all of them were bad, but there were good and bad youkai too, just like humans…. Ah, but most youkai were bad though… that was what Nurarihyon said. That was what Yoru and Rikuo believed as well.

_Maybe that's why I feel so touched by Natsume's words and feelings. He doesn't discriminate youkai and humans… He believes that humans and youkai can co-exist as long as they can communicate…_

Yoru sighed deeply, closing his eyes. "What should I do, Rikuo…? I might open my heart to another human besides you…"

Yoru thought he heard a chuckle somewhere. Maybe Rikuo was woken up by the turbulence of emotions Yoru was feeling right then, and he found Yoru's confusion a little funny or something. Yoru felt rather annoyed at that thought. "It's not funny. This is not the time to feel like this. We have to defeat Nue first before we develop feelings to people or youkai that might become a burden later…"

"_You're thinking depressing thoughts again, Yoru. Humans and friends aren't burdens. It's because of them that we can become stronger…"_

Yoru huffed. "I'm just tired of losing… something important…" He whispered slowly. "I'm tired… letting you down… seeing you cry… and this time, after this power is born… Rikuo, you might…" Yoru gritted his teeth, clenching his fists in regret and anger.

"_Yoru…"_

"Why can't it be me…? Why must it be you…?" Yoru still couldn't accept that.

"_We talked about this. The human blood is stronger, and it chose me as the main host."_

"I know, but still…!"

"_Yoru… this is the only way… we have to do this for everyone… for a better world."_

Yoru was silent at that and he huffed again. "You're really… stubborn."

Yoru could feel that Rikuo was smiling at his grumbling, but he smiled as well after that. Really, Rikuo's positive thinking… his kindness and warmth… he was the best at calming Yoru down.

Yoru opened his eyes again to enjoy the scenery. There were a lot of trees and forests here as well. That had to be the reason why the place was so relaxing. It was close to nature. The countryside was really different from big cities.

"Yoru."

Yoru turned slightly as he heard the voice. He looked down and found Natori there. "Oh, Onmyouji…"

"Call me Natori," the older, light haired amber eyed man said with a small smile on his face.

"Natori," Yoru nodded evenly, wondering why the Onmyouji was there, talking to him. He got an impression that Natori hated youkai after all. "What can I do for you?"

"I hope that you can tell me more about the incident in Kyoto three years ago, where the war started, and maybe the mess you said is happening in Tokyo right now," Natori said, looking upward.

"Why do you want to know? I get the impression that you hated youkai of any kind. And I decided that I won't involve anyone from this village in my war," Yoru said, setting a cold expressionless face at Natori, not wanting to involve him any further.

"You know, I don't want to get involved too. Dealing with youkai is always troublesome. Moreover, it's dangerous too. But Natsume seems to really like you, which I don't know why by the way, and he really wants to help you with your problem. And I'd die before I let him handle a matter as dangerous as this one, alone. Besides, I quite trust Natsume and his judgment. So tell me, Yoru. If you really have befriended an Onmyouji from Keikain Clan, then you at least must know that all Onmyouji stick together. If I can get a word from Keikain in Kyoto, there's a big chance that all the Onmyouji Clans will follow their lead. A lot of people will back you up in defeating Nue."

Yoru blinked when Natori finished his lines. For a person who claimed to hate youkai, Natori put a lot of effort into coaxing Yoru to involve him in his matter. Maybe this Onmyouji wasn't as bad as he thought. Or maybe, just like what he said, he only wanted to help Natsume and protect the boy from any harm.

Yoru sighed, finally admitting defeat. "Fine. But you've got one thing incorrect. This war didn't start three years ago. This war already started long before that… four hundred years ago…"

Thus Yoru told Natori what he and Rikuo knew about the root of the problem. Natori listened to him and Yoru was grateful that Natori didn't interrupt him.

"Tell me about the power that you're holding in your body," Natori said, more seriously. "It's not some kind forbidden technique, is it?" he looked concerned now, but Yoru doubted he was concerned about him. Maybe he was more concerned about the danger of the technique for the world.

Yoru slowly smiled at that. "It's a gift… from faith and fear."

Natori looked surprised for a moment before he sighed. "I need to go now. I'll be back in two days from now. At that time I'm hoping you'll come to the Onmyouji gathering in this village. Then you can tell them yourself about what we will be dealing later," he said walking away, while waving a little.

"What was that about…?" Yoru tilted his head aside. Once again, he chose to look at the night scenery.

Frankly, both Rikuo and Yoru didn't need the help from anyone else. They just had to wait until the power was ready and born. Their hope of love…, of the future and tomorrow… they would get everything back.

Yoru had promised himself and Rikuo, their beloved family and friends… and Yoru would keep his promise no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume said good bye to Tanuma and Yoru after Natori left. "I have to go home. I've been staying late outside recently. I think Touko-san and Shigeru-san start to wonder where I've been every night even though I already told them I'd be at Kaname-kun's place," he smiled sheepishly.<p>

"Sorry that you need to come here every day," Yoru had the decency enough to apologize. He looked slightly awkward when facing Natsume after he cried in his arms earlier.

Natsume smiled, moving closer to Yoru and hugged him slightly. "There's nothing to be sorry for, I did it because I want to," he reassured with a caring smile on his face.

Yoru seemed hesitant to hug Natsume back, so he just patted Natsume's shoulders before the light-brown haired boy with light honey colored eyes released the hold. "See you tomorrow, Yoru-san, Kaname-kun," he then walked away while waving.

"See you tomorrow, Natsume!" Tanuma waved back until Natsume was out of their sight. He then turned to Yoru. "How come Natsume gave you a hug and not me?" he asked, protesting a bit.

"Hoo, jealous?" Yoru smirked.

"You're so full of yourself," Tanuma punched Yoru's arm lightly in annoyance. "But… Natsume seems really likes you for real… this will get rather troublesome," the dark haired teen sighed deeply then.

Yoru was silent at that, seeming to mull over about something.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume walked slowly in the direction of Fujiwara household. He was a little annoyed that he couldn't find Nyanko. Actually, he couldn't find the cat since noon today. He had told him that he wanted to meet Natori, but Nyanko seemed to have his own agenda for the day, so they just separated after Natsume's school ended.<p>

"Well, he'll go home when he's hungry," Natsume shrugged. Sometimes, it was better to walk alone without the extra weight on his shoulder or arms since Nyanko was lazy to walk with his own small round feet. Though, in a night time like this, it was kind of scary walking alone. Who knew what would suddenly attack him in the darkness?

Natsume shivered slightly at the scary thought. Really, he should have known better than to think about something like that when the chances of him being attacked by youkai was ten to hundred times more than any other human being.

Natsume sighed, berating himself for his stupidity, when he suddenly felt it. He went rigid. His hair stood on the back of his neck. The cold and unpleasant feeling of being surrounded by miasma of a youkai… there was something lurking in the darkness watching him.

Natsume gulped and risked glancing behind to find a snake-like youkai. "Wha—!" he gasped, immediately turning around to face it because he didn't want to bare his back to a scary looking youkai like that.

"_Igikimo_ (1)… I smell a very delicious _Igikimo_…!" the snake-like youkai hissed while looming over the very shocked Natsume. "Hand over your _Igikimooooo_—!" then the youkai attaked while opening his wide mouth with two big fangs inside, seeming about to swallow Natsume whole.

Natsume couldn't even scream in horror at the sudden attack. He was frozen in total mortification and he was so sure that he was about to get killed when suddenly something glinting flew, passing above his head, slicing open the head of the snake youkai and then the massive amounts of blood spurted into the air, with some splattering on Natsume's face and clothes.

"U-UWAAAAAH!" Natsume screamed at that, looking at all the blood and the corpse of the snake-youkai. This was the first time he saw something so horrible like this. Natsume collapsed on the ground and tried to scramble away from the gore in front of him.

Natsume glanced at the blood on his hand and clothes, he could smell the horrible rusty tang of iron and something like rotten flesh and it was disgusting beyond belief. He tried to clean the blood from his face and hands and his body trembled in cold and fear.

"Oi,"

Someone else voice surprised the hell out of Natsume that he yelped again in total shock, trying to protect himself from incoming attack.

"Calm down. You're safe now," the heavy tenor voice spoke again and for some reasons, Natsume wanted to believe in that voice even though he knew better than to trust a mysterious voice at this point. He didn't dare look who it was either because damn! That was a very big _kama_ (2) that had sliced the snake-youkai head and body into two parts.

"Che, how troublesome, I didn't mean to scare humans… This time around if Rikuo was here, he would scold me for overusing my _kama_," the voice said again and upon hearing Rikuo's name. Natsume slowly looked upward to be greeted by a sight of a young man with spiky night hair and onyx colored eyes, staring back at him.

"Ah… Rikuo, you said…?" Natsume widened his eyes at the man which obviously wasn't a human with so much _youki_ flaring around him.

"Natsume!"

Suddenly a bundle of round maneki-neko jumped at Natsume.

"Sensei!" Natsume immediately noticed that it was Nyanko as he caught him on his arm.

"Are you alright?" the fat white cat asked, looking at the mess in Natsume's face and clothes while wrinkling his nose. "It smells disgusting… it's different from the smell of the usual youkai blood," he huffed.

"Of course… he was a youkai that devoured humans and their Igikimo. Carnivorous youkai like that smell the most disgusting," the dark haired man said, retrieving his kama and swatted it around to clean the blood. He also looked at the corpse and splatter in disgust.

"Who…?" Natsume looked at the youkai questioningly as he realized that this youkai had saved his life, and he spoke to Nyanko like they knew each other.

"His name is Ittaku," Nyanko answered for the other with a smirk. "He's here to eliminate Rikuo's pursuer and protect that Nurarihyon from the youkai sent by Nue to capture and kill him."

**End of Chapter 7**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Igikimo**_**: **human liver (in case you already forget what it is ^_^)

**2)**_**Kama**_**: **Ittaku's weapon, a crescent shaped blade with wooden handle.

**A/N: **Phew… finally I have a muse to continue this story. Sorry for having to make you wait for long… whoever read this. It's just… the lack of reviews kinda makes me… lazy to continue. I know, that's irresponsible of me, but I simply thought there's no point in writing something unworthy. Sorry if I'm not as passionate anymore writing this.

Anyway, the start of Natsume Yuujincou Shi with a lot of hints Matoba/Natsume *lol* makes me kinda love that pair, so maybe I'll put Matoba here as well *grins* Let's hope that Natsume can tune down his hostility towards Matoba in this fic later *lol*.


	8. Important Friend

**Disclaimer: Nuramago and Natsume Yuujinchou aren't mine.**

**Warning: **_a little bit fan-service (but not much *lol*), AU, language, oOC-ness (especially Ittaku, but… yeah… *sweats*), etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ) **or **pika318 (ff net).** Thanks a lot for the help, Dear!

**A/N: **Uh… sorry for the very late update. Yes, I know, it's quite slow… but the plot is rather hard to make, especially with the latest development in Nuramago manga… damn Seime's descendants…! Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews. I know I have been nagging you to review more, and I'm still because I don't make money out of this, and your reviews are the only appreciation I've got to enjoy, so… yeah, you know the drill.

Now, onto the chapter! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>_**Important Friend**_

* * *

><p>Natsume glanced at the young man… or actually, the youkai which had the appearance of a young man with onyx colored eyes and spiky jet black hair, standing beside him. A bandana was tied on his forehead, covering his eyebrows. His eyes were sharp and alert and the big kamas which were strapped on his back made him look even more intimidating.<p>

Still, Ittaku seemed to be a 'good' youkai. After all, Nyanko had told Natsume that Ittaku was here to protect Rikuo. He was also quiet and didn't appear to hate humans.

Now, after Nyanko introduced the youkai to him and vice-versa, they were on the way back to Tanuma's Temple. After all, Natsume couldn't go home with his blood-soaked clothes. He needed to change into clean clothes first before going home to the Fujiwara's house or they would freak out.

"Um…" Natsume said as he tried to initiate a conversation with the youkai. Nyanko was on one of Ittaku's shoulders, refusing to be on Natsume's because of the disgusting blood smeared on his clothes.

Ittaku glanced slightly at Natsume, still silent.

"So… you're Rikuo-kun and Yoru-san's friend?" Natsume asked.

Ittaku was still quiet for a moment before "You're separating Rikuo's forms?" he asked back.

"Ah… Yoru-san made clear that he wanted to be separated from Rikuo-kun," Natsume answered slowly.

Then… silence returned as Natsume didn't know what to say anymore since he wasn't exactly a chatty person himself.

"More like his trainer," Ittaku suddenly said, surprising Natsume.

"Eh?" the teenager looked up at the youkai again.

"I am… to Rikuo," Ittaku continued not even facing Natsume.

Then it clicked in Natsume's head that Ittaku answered his first question.

"Oh…" Natsume nodded. Nyanko sighed deeply from Ittaku's shoulder, probably feeling bored because they remained quiet until they reached Tanuma's house.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Tanuma was just about to turn in for the night when he heard the knock on the front door and then followed shortly by Natsume's voice.<p>

Tanuma quickly opened the door and found the pale, bloody-clothed Natsume there. "Takashi!" He freaked out immediately, of course. "W-w-what happened to—!" he pointed at the splatter with trembling finger.

"Ah, sorry for interrupting again, Kaname-kun, it's not my blood. Don't worry," Natsume cut quickly, rather frantically as well, but right then Tanuma was still in shock and entranced at the sight of so much blood on his clothes that he didn't pay any attention to that.

"N-not your—, what happened?" Now Tanuma was very worried. What in the hell happened to his best friend?

"I was attacked by a youkai, but another youkai saved me… oh, and I need you to invite both sensei and that youkai to enter this place," Natsume answered.

"Attacked—?" Tanuma went pale in total fright at that before he shook his head to focus on what Natsume was saying. "Sorry, what?"

"Please invite Sensei and Ittaku, the youkai that saved me," Natsume asked once again.

"Oh, right, Sensei and Ittaku, you can enter," Tanuma nodded.

A moment later, a figure jumped down on the ground, just behind Natsume, a young man with spiky dark hair and a pair of black eyes. Ponta was perched on his shoulder before the tabby cat jumped down on the ground as well.

"Another human involved…" the dark haired young man said with stern look as he set his gaze at Tanuma. "What is Rikuo thinking?" he huffed slightly, looking rather annoyed.

"Ah… you know Rikuo-kun and Yoru-san?" Tanuma, surprised that he could see the youkai that Natsume called Ittaku very clearly, asked while widening his eyes slightly.

Ittaku's face visibly twitched and he sighed deeply after that. "Is he here?" He seemed to be unwilling to answer any questions.

"If it's Yoru-san, he should be in the backyard…" Tanuma said rather absentmindedly, still unable to comprehend that the young man was a youkai when he looked so normal, except maybe his clothes… or his weapons. He caught the man's displeasure though.

"You might want to bring this guy to clean the mess. Youkai blood can be poisonous sometimes," Ittaku said suddenly before he jumped up on the roof, leaving the two teens and the cat alone.

"Wha—? It's poisonous?" Natsume widened his eyes in shock, getting paler at the moment.

"Quick! You need to shower!" Tanuma, upon hearing the distress in Natsume's voice, snapped and hurriedly pulled Natsume to the bathroom direction in panicky as well, with Nyan-Nyan following both humans, entering the house in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoru was sitting and relaxing on another tree branch with both eyes closed when he felt a familiar youki closing in to him. He opened one of his eyes and turned slightly just as someone landed on the branch beside him.<p>

"Ittaku… you came," Yoru recognized the guy immediately and opened both his eyes to regard him, rather surprised to see his mentor there, but not wanting to show how glad he was. He had an image to maintain after all, as the lord of Pandemonium.

"You're quite a hassle to track down," Ittaku said, rather coldly, looking visibly irritated.

"Sorry… did you go to the main house?" Yoru asked, then, wanting to know the update of what was going on in Tokyo.

"I did," Ittaku sat down then, sighing in a slight relief that the Sandaime seemed to be fine.

Yoru and Ittaku then went quiet for a minute or two until Yoru couldn't take it anymore and asked "How is everyone?"

Yoru was honestly afraid to hear the answer, but Rikuo was nagging from the inside. He wanted to know what happened to their family. As scary as it could be, they needed to know if their family had survived the surprise attack after all.

"The main house was demolished," Ittaku said evenly and Yoru's heart clenched hearing it. "But most of Nura Gumi members survived," he continued, earning Yoru's surprise.

Yoru immediately looked at Ittaku with wide hopeful eyes. "They're alive?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah… they told me where you were headed after the attack," Ittaku nodded in assuring look.

Yoru sighed deeply in relief. His family was okay. "Then… where are they now?" he asked again, planning to regroup as soon as possible and to re-strategize before they would attack Nue and his cronies.

"They are recuperating under the protection of the Keikains," Ittaku said. "But most of them were injured very badly, and they haven't been healed yet. Regrouping with them will be out of the question," he continued, wiping Yoru's hope in the process.

"Damn…!" the Sandaime huffed in annoyance. "What about the Keikain?" he asked again, trying to look for alternatives. After all, Keikain Family was his ally.

"I'm not sure… but they seem to be preparing an army of their own to continue fighting Nue," Ittaku said, seeming to be thoughtful. "I think they are trying to contact other Onmyouji families to help them with this war," he informed again.

"Then there's a chance that they'll come here two days from now…" Yoru nodded. It seemed he didn't have to rely on Natori too much for this. If the Keikain family was trying to gather other Onmyouji Families, then they would definitely come to the Onmyouji Gathering in this village.

"More importantly… why are you staying in a temple?" Ittaku asked, looking slightly indignant. "And those two human teens as well… Are you sure you want to involve them in this?" he narrowed his eyes at Yoru, seeming to be confused.

"I don't want them to get involved," Yoru said tensely. "I don't want them to get hurt… but they are stubborn. They seem to regard me as their friend despite my origin and situation… moreover, Natsume is…" he then went silent as he remembered how Natsume had 'touched' his heart.

"What about him?" Ittaku looked at Yoru wonderingly.

"He's… special," Yoru said softly.

Ittaku frowned slightly at that. "Well, his spiritual power is indeed strong," he commented.

"Ah, I don't mean it like that," Yoru said again.

"Huh? Then what do you mean?" Ittaku seemed to get slightly confused.

"Natsume… he has the special ability to 'communicate' with youkai," Yoru said as he tried to explain.

Ittaku was silent for a moment before asking "Is that something special? I meant… most people can communicate with us if we want them to." He set a baffled look now.

"It's not that kind of communication," Yoru said again, sighing. It was hard to explain it. "Natsume can channel a youkai's past through their dreams. He's able to connect with youkai at an emotional level. I don't know if anybody with power can do it like that, but Natsume is… different. I can feel it, Ittaku… he might become the key to win this war," he said seriously.

"Rikuo…" Ittaku seemed to see determination in Yoru's feature. He sighed then. "If you have decided to keep him close, you at least have to explain your situation. He almost died today, you know," he informed.

"Eh?" Yoru widened his eyes at that.

"He was attacked for his _igikimo_. Luckily, I happened to be pas—Oi!"

Yoru didn't listen to the rest of it as he quickly jumped down and ran to the temple, feeling so worried that Natsume got hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Natsume!" Yoru opened the door to the bathroom with a slam.<p>

"Gyaaah!" Natsume yelped in surprise dropped a bucket of warm water to the floor. He was totally naked in the bathroom. "Y-Yoru-san? What the—!" the teen hurriedly reached for a small towel just beside him, intending to cover his indecent part while looking at Yoru in panic.

"Are you okay?" Yoru, still not seeing the state Natsume was in, quickly approached and took a hold of Natsume's hand which was holding the towel. In result, Natsume dropped the towel as well that he was completely exposed to Yoru who was very inclined on checking Natsume's body.

"Hyaah! Yoru-san, what—?" Natsume was confused and very embarrassed because Yoru looked at him so intensely and closely like that. His face turned crimson as Yoru started to sniff him as well. "Wa-wait a sec—Yoru-san!" and of course he struggled to release himself from Yoru's unexpected clutch.

"Are you in pain? Did the youkai hurt you?" Yoru still didn't realize that he had embarrassed the other teen and asked frantically, pulling Natsume closer and leaning his worried face so closely to Natsume's whose had turned as red as tomato now because Yoru was so close to him and Natsume was naked, damn it!

Anyway, what's with his other hand? Did Yoru just put his free hand on Natsume's waist?

"Eh? The-the youkai? I—," Natsume's eyes turned spiral and he was dizzy trying to comprehend what Yoru was saying, but the situation right now didn't support his brain to work properly.

What Natsume could think of at that moment was that Yoru was too close to him and he needed the quarter youkai back away a little to give him a room to panic some more. Natsume then put his hand to Yoru's shoulders and he almost said something to push Yoru away when…

"Takashi, I'll put the clean clothes he—"

…Tanuma suddenly walked in on them like that with a pile of clean clothes on his hand.

"Eh?" Natsume, still stark naked, with Yoru so close to him, holding his wrist and waist like they were about to kiss, looked at Tanuma with pale face and Tanuma widened his eyes in shock as well seeing the position Yoru and Natsume were in, when Yoru turned to face the dark haired teen in surprise as well.

…

…

There was a heavy silence in the bathroom before "I-I'm sorry for interrupting!" Tanuma shouted, dropping the clothes while blushing furiously before hurriedly retreating in panic.

"Aaaaah! Kaname-kun! You've got the wrong idea!" Natsume yelled very loudly, face turning darker shed of crimson because he was sure that Tanuma had misunderstood their situation.

"Huh?" Yoru only blinked before he gave a confused look.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes of frantic unhelpful explaining later, Tanuma, Natsume and Yoru were sitting at the table in the guest room once again, Natsume still with a red blushing face, Tanuma with the same look as the other teen and Yoru, whose eyebrows twitched slightly, looking totally sheepish and guilty.<p>

Nyanko stared at the three from on top of the table while nibbling a senbei. Amusement was clearly displayed in his expression. Ittaku was also somewhere inside the room, but he chose to hide his presence for some reasons.

"I'm very sorry for the… misunderstanding," Yoru apologized, almost blushing as well because he realized what he had done to the still flushing teenager in front of him.

"Misunderstanding…?" Natsume actually glared at Yoru, looking totally angry. Yoru cringed seeing a dark look he threw at Yoru's way.

"Okay, barging in on someone in the bathroom isn't very nice. I'm sorry," Yoru repeated his apology, actually very sorry for what he had done. Worse, Tanuma had to witness it as well. It was totally justified that the Natsume was angry.

Tanuma though, was still very much in shock that he couldn't say anything to this. He didn't dare to even look at both Natsume and Yoru's eyes. He kept averting his gaze and his face was in permanent blush too. He must have been very embarrassed for witnessing something like that with naked eyes. No pun intended.

"So… you touched Natsume when he's bathing?" Nyanko asked suddenly, earning a shocked gasp from Natsume and another wince from Yoru.

"NYANKO-SENSEI!" Natsume yelled at the fat tabby cat in mortification for bringing that so casually.

"That's why… it was a misunderstanding. I only wanted to check his body for any injuries…" Yoru tried to explain.

"Ooh? You're checking out Natsume's body?" Now Nyanko was snickering and Yoru had to blush at the double entendre.

"SENSEI!" Natsume was officially freaking out by now because even his cat wouldn't give it a rest.

"Jeez, all of you… you're taking this too seriously," Ittaku suddenly jumped down from the ceiling, surprising the hell out of Natsume and Tanuma who seemed unable to feel his presence until just then.

"Ittaku…?" Yoru looked upward to the approaching youkai before Ittaku sat beside the silver-black haired Sandaime, in front of the two very agitated teenagers and a very amused cat.

"What do you mean, Ittaku?" Nyanko asked, raising his eyebrow in wonder.

"Youkai Rikuo is indeed like that. He doesn't really think first when he speaks or does something," Ittaku said. "You're taking his strange acts too literally. He says something like 'I want you' or 'Be my sword' all the time and doesn't mean it in that way. Or when he decides to be touchy-feely like hugging people from behind or something in that line, he just wants to show how happy he is," he explained and the teens widened their eyes in shock, still blushing at some of the phrases.

"Hey!" Yoru protested indignantly, his cheeks turning slightly pink as well hearing Ittaku's version of the explanation.

"Ahahaha! Way to go, ero-youkai!" Nyanko doubled over at that until he fell down from the table.

"Shut up, you fat-piggy-cat!" Now Yoru shouted at the cat, blushing again for feeling extra embarrassed and annoyed at being laughed at.

"Hn, just don't read his words between the lines or actions too deeply. He probably told the truth when he said he wanted to check if you had been injured. After all, you indeed got attacked by a youkai," Ittaku explained to Natsume and the teen could only nod slightly.

Natsume still looked embarrassed though, but at least he wasn't angry anymore. Tanuma also calmed down a little bit after hearing that. He seemed to be relieved after the explanation as well.

Then the room went quiet because no one seemed to want to break it. It felt very awkward as well because Natsume seemed to be self conscious for some reasons. Yoru sighed deeply. "I'm sorry… it really is my fault," he then looked away while scratching his head. "I didn't mean to get you involved… and now you were attacked too by the youkai that probably targeted me…"

This thought was very depressing. He almost lost one of his friends again…! After what happened to the main house, he couldn't afford to lose more important people.

"That wasn't your fault," Natsume said suddenly, surprising Yoru. "I'm attacked by youkai all the time. It's just a coincidence that this youkai was after you too," he continued seriously.

"Yoru-san," now Tanuma spoke as well. "I was kind of shocked by the danger of our situation after hearing that Natsume had been attacked, but even I know you aren't the one attacking Takashi," he supported Natsume's words. "You're not responsible for the attack, so don't blame yourself," he looked at Yoru's crimson eyes somberly and surely as well.

"Natsume… Tanuma…" Yoru couldn't help softening his gaze and expression as he felt the sincerity in their words.

Ittaku seemed to be awed as well as he witnessed all of it. "I see… so that's why…" he mumbled quietly, appearing to understand something.

"Jeez, those naïve humans…" Nyanko shook his head while sighing in defeat as usual for watching two very kind souls who didn't know their limit.

"Oh, right… Takashi, don't you have to call your home?" Tanuma suddenly spoke, turning to Natsume to remind him.

"Ah! Damn! I forgot!" Natsume then stood in panic once more. "What should I do…? Touko-san and Shigeru-san must be very worried right now…! Tanuma—I meant, Kaname-kun, can I borrow your phone?" He then faced his best friend with pleading look.

"Of course you can. Use it as your please," Tanuma sighed, smiling a little seeing how frantic the usually composed Natsume was.

"Thank you!" Natsume stood and hurriedly dashed to where the phone was.

That left the other four, two and ¼ youkai and one human in the room. They were silent as they heard the frantic excuse Natsume used this time and as expected, he apologized a lot for worrying his guardians.

Yoru still felt a little bit guilty for what had happened to the boy and Tanuma seemed to know that. "So, Yoru-san," then he decided to ask.

"Hmm?" Yoru looked upward at Tanuma.

"Just in case if we're vulnerable to attack by the youkai that are pursuing you, what can we do to protect ourselves?" Tanuma asked seriously.

Yoru then went quiet for a moment as he tried to think of something. He then nodded, deciding to ask first before he could give any answers to the boy's question. "Hey, before I can suggest anything… does Natsume always have that ability, to talk to youkai and stuffs?"

Tanuma then glanced at Nyanko for a while before the cat nodded, seeming to give him an approval to talk. "Yes, as far as I know, he has been able to see youkai since he was a child. He said he inherited his supernatural power from his grandmother," the teen said.

"Natsume Reiko," Nyanko then followed, telling the stories. "She was a powerful human with powerful supernatural powers. She beat a lot of youkai and made them her followers. In a sense, she was more like your grandfather, but on a smaller scale, do you get it?" the cat smirked.

Yoru widened his eyes. "She was a yakuza?"

"Well, not exactly… a gangster will be more fitting. Though, Reiko hated humans because they shunned her for her power," Nyanko said again.

"That…!" Yoru was surprised. It was almost like… hearing Seimei's story.

"Takashi… seems to inherit her very strong supernatural power. That's why, he also has a lot of bitter experiences with humans and youkai alike, and yet… he can't hate them," Tanuma spoke again, looking very sad.

"Natsume has lost… and been hurt a lot of times because of his power. Sometimes, I can even see that he despises his own gift, or… it's more like a curse to him," Nyanko said again, playing with the senbei on his paws.

"Even so… Takashi never lost his faith in humans and youkai… He finds the good things in the bad appearances and he somehow always can connect with them… know their feelings and intentions. Even though sometimes he's still hurt because of the misunderstanding, or plainly because youkai keep thinking he's very delicious food, Takashi's still willing to be their 'friend' and lend them his power to help them solve problems…"

At that point, Tanuma seemed to be very emotional and touched by the story that rolled off his own tongue. Yoru could feel how Tanuma held Natsume so dearly in his heart. His most important friend…

Yoru and Rikuo also had people like that. Humans that considered him best friends… humans that loved him as he was without any objection. He wondered if they were alright.

Yoru sighed deeply before he refocused on the problem at hand. "Then… if Natsume already helped a lot of youkai in the past, he must have at least one or three powerful youkai friends, right?" he asked, but this question was directed at the cat on the table.

Nyanko smirked at that. "If you're talking about me, then you're wrong," the tabby said, looking exceptionally cunning. "Natsume is my prey. I merely act as his body guard until he loses his hope to live and asks me to eat him. Also, his keepsake and power will be mine as well. That's how powerful Natsume is," he explained.

"He got a quite powerful youkai friend with the name of Misuzu," Ittaku said suddenly and Yoru turned to face him in surprise.

"Misuzu?" Yoru asked.

"He's in yakuza youkai circle too. I think he'll be willing to help if we tell him that that Natsume boy is in danger," Ittaku continued.

"Che, you're saying unnecessary things, _Itachi_*," Nyanko sneered at the dark haired youkai.

"Noisy," Ittaku glared at the maneki-neko and a current of electricity seemed to pass between them.

Yoru's sweat dropped at that and Tanuma seemed to be confused, probably because he didn't know about the name that was just mentioned.

"So… Natsume has powerful youkai friends," Yoru was satisfied when he heard that. "Natsume's protection can be pushed to Madara, as for Tanuma… maybe we can ask a favor from Misuzu to protect him. If Natsume asks him, Misuzu won't mind, right?" he tried to confirm it to Nyanko.

"It's better than that. Misuzu is a diehard fan of your grandpa," Ittaku said. "If you ask, he will probably help without asking too many questions," he continued.

"That's great! Then, tomorrow we will go there. It will be even better if we bring Natsume with us!" Yoru was excited as he found the solution. "So, Tanuma," then he turned to the only human in the room who looked surprised as he was addressed so suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to accompany you to school tomorrow, together with Natsume," Yoru grinned now, looking completely thrilled.

"Eh?" Tanuma widened his eyes in surprise.

Just in time when Natsume came back and entered the room and heard what Yoru said as well apparently because he also yelped "EEEEH?" in total shock.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Tbc...**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*****_**Itachi**_**:** ferret or weasel (not really sure). Ittaku is a youkai in ferret/weasel form (originally), so Nyanko makes fun of that.

**A/N: **Man… that's a very long time of me to update this story…. Sorry for that, everyone. I don't know if you're still with me. Please tell me you're still reading because otherwise, I won't be able to update since that will be a waste of a time, right? I have already planned another cross-over and tons of one-shots I could be writing… Plus, I want to expand my writing fandom to Fairy Tail. Already did for the valentine challenge and I want to write these very nice ideas I have for Gray/Natsu pairings.

Gaah! Sorry for babbling. So… what do you think of this chapter, good? Bad? Just… tell me what you think, people. I'm waiting…


	9. Book of Friends

**Disclaimer and Warning: _See chapter 1_**

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ)** or **pika318 (ff net)**, as always~ thank you very much for the hard work! XD

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reviewing, faving and alerting! I'm glad that some of you are still with me even though I'm taking so long to updating this. Sorry for that T_T. I have so many projects and don't enough time to write them all continuously. Now, since the new chapter is here, please enjoy~ ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <em>Book of Friends<em>**

* * *

><p>Natsume was worried.<p>

...

No, that wasn't exactly the right phrase to describe how Natsume felt right then. It was far worse than being worried. Natsume was beyond anxious.

Why, you ask?

_That's because..._

"Whoa! So... this is Natsume-kun and Tanuma-kun's high school!" Rikuo exclaimed, looking very cheery as he, together with a grumbling Itaku*, a worried looking Tanuma and of course, a very nervous Natsume entered the school gate in the morning.

"Why do I have to come too? Looking like this…" Itaku growled, looking at his human attire which was actually borrowed from Tanuma, with an indignant look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Itaku? Aren't you here because you want to protect me?" Rikuo asked, smiling childishly at the dark haired youkai.

Itaku narrowed his dark eyes in annoyance at the chocolate-black haired boy who looked totally innocent, the smile never faltering from the cute boy's face.

Natsume turned to face Tanuma, silently asking if something had happened between the two because Itaku looked visibly pissed off at the shorter human boy while Rikuo kept smiling nicely and cutely as if he were trying to avoid getting yelled at or kicked in the butt or something.

"Aah…, Rikuo-kun forced Itaku-san to wear the school uniform I lent him since Rikuo-kun insisted on coming to our school today…" Tanuma looked sheepish as he explained. "This morning was like a battle because Itaku-san seems to dislike wearing human's clothing and looking too much like a human…"

"Well~, it's because Itaku has perfected the transformation into his human form and I want to see it more during the day!" Rikuo grinned happily. "Usually he will transform into a weasel during daytime, but this is just great! You look really handsome, Itaku~!" he grinned then, teasing the taller youkai.

"If you weren't in your human form right now, I'd kick your ass so bad you won't be able to sit for a week!" Itaku threatened. Rikuo just chuckled more at that.

"You can try later," Rikuo actually giggled, looking happy.

"But… why do you insist on coming to our school? I meant… what do you want to do?" Natsume asked, still not understanding why Rikuo was so adamant about it.

"Hmm… I need to see what kind of life Natsume-kun leads in this village," Rikuo said, turning to face Natsume while giving the light brown haired boy a small smile. "I want to know more about you, Natsume-kun, because you have become such important person for me and Yoru," he continued gently and Natsume couldn't help blushing slightly seeing how sincere the shorter boy looked.

Tanuma snickered slightly seeing how flustered Natsume was and Natsume pouted at the taller boy because he wasn't helping. Itaku just sighed in exasperation seeing the exchange.

"But, I can't exactly bring you to the class, Rikuo-kun. You're not a student of this school after all," Natsume said, trying to talk some sense into the boy.

"Ah, that's perfectly fine. Itaku and I will wait for you guys until you're finished with your lessons. In the mean time, we will just look around the school," Rikuo said, raising his thumb while winking, full of confidence.

"But, letting you guys wander alone…" Natsume was still worried. What if there was a sudden problem?

Tanuma, seeming to read Natsume's worry, just smiled and tapped Natsume's shoulder. "Isn't it okay? Even though Itaku-san is a youkai and Rikuo-kun is a quarter youkai, they generally behave like human. There will be no problem," he said, supporting Rikuo's idea. "Well, I hope…" Even though the last part was just a whisper, Natsume heard it and it didn't lessen his worries at all.

Natsume threw a skeptical look at Tanuma. "Are you sure this will be okay?" he asked again.

"It's okay. I think Rikuo-kun is just bored because he has to stay inside the temple all the time. Maybe he really only wants to take a look around and go sightseeing," Tanuma said, a reassuring tone in his voice.

Natsume was still concerned, but seeing Tanuma trying to convince him otherwise, he relented. "Well… if you said so…" he sighed, shrugging slightly. Then Natsume turned to the fat cat which was strolling beside him and hadn't commented anything about this. "Sensei, make sure they're okay," he said to his body guard.

"Moron. I'm your body guard, not theirs. I'll keep an eye only on you," Nyanko said, snorting.

"Pfft—, Ponta really does _love_ Natsume-kun, doesn't he?" Rikuo almost giggled as he said that.

"What did you say, you shorty! And don't call me Ponta!" Nyanko yelled at Rikuo before he jumped and attacked the dark-honey eyed boy, but Rikuo just caught the fat cat and the hugged him tightly, laughing merrily at that.

Itaku looked at the boy, who was fooling around, with a small smile now, attracting Natsume's attention.

"What's wrong, Itaku-san?" Natsume asked, tilting his head aside to look at the dark haired youkai. As he took a closer look at Itaku, he couldn't help feeling that the high school uniform really did suit Itaku's appearance. If only he would get rid of that red-black bandana…

"No… it's been awhile since I see him this happy," Itaku said, closing his eyes slowly. "These past three years has been very hard for him. We thought he had no hope anymore… even with the youkai alliance throughout Japan, Abe no Seimei… Nue is very strong. That bastard and his cronies…!" he then turned serious as his expression darkened.

Natsume suddenly felt the youki that leaked out of Itaku's body. It was filled with hatred and resentment and Natsume didn't feel good about it. "Itaku-san…"

Itaku seemed to snap out of his thought as he looked up at Natsume. "Ah… sorry, you're sensitive to _Jyaki_ (1) aren't you?" he asked, actually looking rather guilty.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," Natsume said, reassuring the youkai that he was okay. Truthfully, Natsume wanted to know more of what had happened to Rikuo and Itaku when they were dealing with Nue.

Abe no Seimei… Nue… Natsume had heard how evil that creature could be from Rikuo, Yoru and Itaku's story so far, but they didn't exactly tell him what Nue had done to them personally. Conquering humanity… leading the world in darkness… what would actually happen if Nue succeeded in his ambitions?

"Rikuo likes you," Itaku said suddenly, snapping Natsume out of his train of thought.

"Eh?" Natsume then looked upward at the serious looking youkai again, slightly caught off guard.

"Rikuo really likes you. You give him hope to win this war," Itaku said again.

"Me?" Natsume widened his eyes in surprise at that. "Wait…! What did I do?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

Itaku just smiled in silence at that and it perplexed Natsume even more.

"Oooi! Natsume!"

Before Natsume had a chance to ask further about what Itaku meant by that, someone called him from afar and seconds later, Kitamoto and Nishimura made their appearance. "Good morning!" they greeted at the same time.

"Nishimura, Kitamoto, good morning," Natsume greeted back, already distracted from what he wanted to ask earlier.

"Good morning," Tanuma also greeted the two newcomers.

"Yo, Tanuma! How are you? I heard you caught a flu yesterday," Kitamoto asked.

"I'm better now," Tanuma shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Ooh! I've never seen you guys before," Nishimura apparently noticed Itaku and Rikuo there and looked at the two with interest.

"Aah, these two are Rikuo and Itaku, the guests I was telling you before…" Natsume tried to explain. This would get funny and strange if he didn't hurry and tell both Rikuo and Itaku the cover story he had created.

"The guests?" Rikuo raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, since you guys are Tanuma-kun's _distant relatives from Tokyo_, right?" Natsume turned to Rikuo and Itaku with a smile, while stressing on some parts of his words.

"Aah yep. We're from Tokyo!" Rikuo said, smiling cheerily. "I'm Nura Rikuo. This is my cousin Kama Itaku. Nice to meet you, um… Nishimura-kun and Kitamoto-kun, right?" he then proceeded to engage Nishimura and Kitamoto in light conversation and he seemed to be very direct and polite at the same time such that the two boys immediately liked him.

"Wow… Rikuo-kun is awesome for fitting in so quickly…" Natsume felt slightly jealous, somehow. Even though Rikuo was a quarter youkai, he seemed to be getting along fine with humans and youkai.

Natsume guessed… there was a difference in quality there, between himself and Rikuo. The other boy was born to be a leader, that's why his personality was also very likeable. He didn't look and sound awkward at all.

"Don't get deceived by his looks," Itaku said suddenly, surprising Natsume.

"What?" Natsume looked at Itaku inquiringly.

"You just thought that Rikuo fit in so perfectly without even trying, right?" Itaku asked again and Natsume widened his eyes in surprise. Was he that easy to read?

"How did you…?" Natsume blushed slightly for getting so transparent. He must have made an obvious expression or something.

"Rikuo doesn't fit in anywhere, both in youkai world or human world because he is neither of them. What you see right now, is the product of his 'training' as a human. He's just pretending. All those smiles and cheeriness… none of them are real," he continued.

"Eh?" Natsume was very surprised as he heard that.

"Rikuo does that unconsciously just because he's used to it, like a second nature… but that's not the real him because he still has to conceal who he really is. The real Rikuo is more sneaky and manipulative… He can truly be himself and show his true colors only when he's around people and youkai who know… his hardships, his struggles, his pains… so you don't have to envy him, because he's just a liar with an angel face," Itaku chuckled slightly at that.

Natsume blinked in astonishment at that. "A liar… with an angel face…?" He blinked once again before he chuckled and then laughed at that, earning Tanuma, Rikuo, Kitamaoto and Nishimura's attention.

"What's wrong?" Kitamaoto asked, looking puzzled.

"Dunno. Kama-kun must have told Natsume a very funny story or something," Nishimura said, looking interested.

"Itaku is fine," Itaku deadpanned, seeming to dislike the 'Kama-san' name.

"And you can call me Rikuo instead of Nura-kun," Rikuo didn't seem to be bothered by Natsume's laughter. Although, Tanuma whispered to Natsume to ask if he would share what Itaku had told him for Natsume to laugh that hard over it.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Before the bell of the first lesson rang, Rikuo and Itaku also met Natsume's other friends named Sasada Jun and Taki Tooru. They seemed nice and friendly. They reminded Rikuo of Kana, to some extent. After a little chit-chat with Natsume's friends, Rikuo instantly knew that Natsume was very loved by them.<p>

It seemed Rikuo and Yoru were right about Natsume. That boy was special. Even though most of his friends didn't know that Natsume could see youkai or spirits and even though they had their share of doubt and suspicion about the fact, they still acted nice and friendly towards Natsume, cherishing him as their important friend.

"I like this village," Rikuo said, smiling while looking at the classroom where Natsume studied, while he was sitting leisurely on a branch of a tree in the school yard. Itaku beside him, leaning his back on the main branch with his eyes closed, seemed to be relaxing as well.

"I bet you do," Itaku said slowly, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm serious… I won't let Nue purge this village like the other cities," Rikuo said, turning slightly serious as he remembered what happened in Kyuushu.

Itaku opened one of his eyes and glanced at Rikuo's determined look. "Then hurry up and give birth to _it_," he said, looking slightly pained as he said it even though his tone was hard and stern.

Rikuo looked up slightly at Itaku and smiled gently at him because he could see how hard it was for Itaku despite his cold behavior. "Thank you, Itaku. You really will take care of _him_ if the time comes, right?" he asked, making sure that the Toono youkai remembered his promise.

Itaku was silent for a moment before he moved and then sat beside Rikuo. He reached at Rikuo's shoulder and pulled the boy to lean his head on his chest, surprising Rikuo a little. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll risk my life for him and for you too and you know that perfectly well," he said, griping Rikuo's shoulder a little tightly.

Rikuo blinked slightly before he smiled again. "Yeah…" He then closed his eyes, feeling comfortable leaning on his trusted comrade.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the classroom, Natsume noticed that Rikuo and Itaku were just outside the window sitting on the tree. They looked comfortable sitting together and Rikuo seemed to be at ease leaning against Itaku's chest while the taller youkai draped his hand on Rikuo's shoulder.<p>

Natsume couldn't help staring. Those two looked very close. Were they really just comrades… or there were something more between them?

"Natsume-kun?"

Natsume blinked as he was addressed so suddenly.

"Is there something interesting outside the window?"

It was the teacher and Natsume blushed in embarrassment because he was spacing out while thinking about Rikuo and Itaku.

"No, I'm so sorry…" Natsume said, still flushing as his classmates snickered at him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nyanko-san," Rikuo called the cat which was playing with the dandelion on the grassy ground on the yard.<p>

"What is it?" Nyanko asked, not exactly looking at Rikuo.

"How many strong youkai in this area that actually can appear in front of humans if they want to?" Rikuo asked.

"Including me?" Now Nyanko looked interested. He seemed thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "Most of them aren't actually youkai. More like deities," he said before continuing with his play.

Itaku was walking around the area to look for youkai that were lurking around the school. But so far, no youkai seemed to be strong enough to be considered dangerous. So he just continued and left Rikuo with Nyanko for a moment.

"What about the cow youkai that you called Misuzu the other day?" Rikuo asked.

"He doesn't like humans very much, but he favors Natsume," Nyanko said.

"Itaku said he was in the yakuza circle as well. He's a boss in this area?" Rikuo asked again.

"You can say that, but that before he was defeated by Reiko. He became her underling after that," Nyanko chuckled slightly.

"So… technically, he is Natsume's underling as well? Since Natsume Reiko is his grandmother…" Rikuo mulled over that.

"Yeah, you can say that, but… that's not exactly right. Misuzu likes Natsume not because of his supernatural power or his relation with Reiko. He likes Natsume because of his naivety and his very good heart," Nyanko said again.

"Hmm… I'm still a bit curious about Natsume-kun's grandmother. She seemed to be a very strong woman…" Rikuo mumbled slightly, lying down on the grass as he stared at the blue sky.

"She was strong… and beautiful to boot," Nyanko said, rolling around the grass happily while purring like a cat he was.

"I just wondered why she could make those youkai her underlings. Even though she defeated them, it doesn't mean they had to obey to her every order, right? Did she have something over them to make sure that they couldn't defy her? Like… a pact or something? Did they become her _shikigami_ or something?" Rikuo asked again, but strangely, Nyanko didn't answer him.

Rikuo blinked when he realize he had waited too long for an answer, but Nyanko didn't seem to have any desire to answer his question.

"Nyanko-san?" Rikuo sat up, looking at the tabby cat which stared at him with his slithered cat eyes carefully. "What?" the boy blinked at him, mystified by his look.

"I don't really know if I can trust you with this information, so I won't say anything about it unless Natsume wants to tell you," Nyanko said, smirking.

Rikuo pouted at the cat. "Stingy," he said while thrusting his tongue out before he smirked back and grabbed the cat to be hugged and snuggled around until the cat meowed and hissed at him protesting.

"Rikuo-kun!"

Some moments later, after Rikuo was tired playing with Nyanko on the grass, he heard Natsume's voice call him. He immediately sat up and waved his hand at Natsume's direction.

"Natsume-kun!"

Natsume smiled slightly as he started to run towards him. Tanuma was just behind him. Though, both boys didn't seem to notice that there was another person that was running with them. Rikuo also almost missed the third person, but he caught a sight of a black shadow anyway and he instantly knew that it wasn't a person at all.

"Youkai?" Rikuo went on alert immediately as he grabbed at his waist, but he didn't find what he was looking for there. "Damn! I left my Nenekirimaru at Tanuma-kun's…!"

"What's wrong?" Nyanko seemed to feel Rikuo's sudden nervousness.

"Youkai! Behind Natsume and Tanuma-kun!" Rikuo pointed at the shadow that was closing to Natsume from behind.

Nyanko immediately ran to Natsume while yelling "Natsume! Behind you!"

"Eh?" Natsume seemed to be surprised, as well as Tanuma.

"What—?"

"_Yuujinchou…!"_

"Natsume-kun!" Rikuo also ran to Natsume as the shadow suddenly grabbed at Natsume's neck and slammed the boy down to the grass.

"Aaargh!" Natsume grabbed at the shadow that caught him harshly and tried to free himself from the grip on his throat.

"_Hand over… Yuujinchou…!"_

"Natsume!" Tanuma didn't seem to be able to see the youkai, but he tried to help Natsume.

"Don't come near me!" Natsume shouted, choking slightly as the grip on his throat was getting tighter, it seemed.

"Hang on! Natsume-kun! Itaku! Where are you?" Rikuo shouted, calling his comrade and Itaku was just about to throw his Kama at the attacker when—

"It… HURTS! You damn youkai!" Natsume yelled and punched the shadow youkai right on the face that the youkai was blasted away three meters behind with a bump on his abused forehead.

Itaku fell down from the tree he was on and Rikuo tripped on his own foot as he fell down, kissing the grassy ground.

"Jeez… why do you always attack me first? Can you just talk civilly?" Natsume huffed, looking annoyed as he rubbed at his hurting neck over the youkai who turned out to be a youkai in male human form with _oni_(2)mask on his face after the shadow dissipated slightly.

"Huh…?" Rikuo blinked as he nursed his painfully bumped nose because of the fall. He looked at Natsume who stared down at the youkai on the ground indignantly.

_The evil presence is… gone?_—Rikuo couldn't help wondering.

"_Na-Natsume-sama…"_ the male youkai on the ground whimpered. _"P-please… give me back my name…"_ he said, crying slightly.

"I can guess that that's your intention," Natsume sighed. "Just ask nicely, I'll give it back to you," Natsume said, kneeling slightly while offering his hand to help the youkai.

"He's helping a youkai that wanted to kill him?" Itaku, having had recovered from his fall, asked incredulously. Rikuo didn't know when Itaku went back to his side, but hell if Rikuo cared about that. Rikuo also wanted to know what Natsume was thinking.

"Wait, what does that youkai mean by giving his name back?" Rikuo asked, looking at Itaku, slightly confused and baffled.

"Name…?" Itaku seemed thoughtful for a moment before he seemed to realize something. "Hey… that's…impossible…!" he turned slightly pale after that.

"What's wrong, Itaku?" Rikuo asked, getting even more confused because Itaku suddenly showed a little bit of fear towards Natsume.

But, Rikuo was distracted when Natsume took something from his bag. There was a book, a worn-out looking rectangle book with yellowish papers on the inside. The papers were fluttering by itself and there was a light as Natsume tore off one of the pages, put it in his mouth and then….

"I'll give your name back. Accept it, _Onikui Tengu… Haruka_ (3)," Natsume breathed out the name from his mouth through the paper and Rikuo literally saw the letters of the youkai name, floating and entering the youkai's head that the _oni_ mask broke apart, revealing a very handsome face with amethyst eyes behind it.

"Thank you for giving back my name, Natsume-sama," the youkai, Haruka, said with a sigh of relief in his face. "It's been hard these past decades being bound to that woman," he said, looking weary.

"My grandma tricked you into giving your name?" Natsume chuckled slightly as he put his book back on his bag.

"Your grandma? Darn…! Time sure does fly by…" The Onikui looked really shocked at that.

Rikuo blinked once and twice before dropping his jaw on the ground. "What the hell was that?" he couldn't help yelping at witnessing such spectacle, and that seemed to surprise both Natsume and the Onikui Tengu.

But it seemed it wasn't just Rikuo who needed explanation, because Tanuma also looked very shocked at what just happened and he seemed to be dying to know what was going on as well.

"Ah…" Natsume looked slightly troubled as he looked at Rikuo, Itaku, and Tanuma. He glanced at Nyanko who stared at him seriously.

"Why don't you tell them? You know you want to," Nyanko suggested, but he didn't seem so sure about that either.

Though, there was no explanation or cover that Natsume could say about what he had just done. He seemed to hesitate as he looked at Rikuo who really wanted to know. "It's… Yuujinchou…" In the end, he finally said it.

"Yuujin…chou?" Rikuo raised his eyebrows, asking for more explanation because he still didn't know what the 'Book of Friends' was.

"The memento of my grandmother… the 'contract' she got from those youkai she defeated… so they would abide to her every order simply by holding the book…"

**End of Chapter 9**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

**1)**_**Jyaki**_**:** evil presence, dark miasma

**2)**_**Oni**_**: **demon

**3)**_**Onikui Tengu, Haruka**_**: **In case you don't know who he is, he's Haruka from Tactics Anime, the Onikui Tengu which becomes the partner of an Onmyouji named Ichinomiya Kantarou (the lead character) of that series (**Disclaimer: belongs to Sakura Kinoshita and Kazuko Higashiyama**). I used (borrowed) him because I lack originality and I'm lazy to think of another youkai name.

**A/N: **Hehehe, so finally, Natsume reveals his 'Yuujinchou' to Rikuo! What will he think about it? I know, the lack of romance, yes… but it will come eventually! I swear! I even gave you a hint in this chapter, right? If you squint, you'll notice *lol*. So this is it for this chapter. What do you think? Review! Because that's the only source of my energy to continue this story!


	10. Reborn

**Disclaimer and Warnings: _See chapter 1_, oh also, Haruka and Kantarou are from Tactics, not mine either.**

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ) **or** pika318 (ff net),** as always, you're a life-saver, my lovely beta! Thank you very much!

**A/N: **I guess… I have let the story be long enough. Time for an update! I hope this chapter will surprise you, lovely readers… and also create more complications of course! Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts in the previous chapter! Now please… ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <em>Reborn<em>**

* * *

><p>"Book of friends… a form of agreement that makes the holder of the book able to command the youkai whose names are written inside it to do whatever the holder wants them to do…"Rikuo repeated what Natsume had told him. "Are they some kind of <em>shiki<em>? (1)" he asked further.

Natsume was a little bit surprised at how well Rikuo seemed to accept it. "No… it's a little bit different…" he said slowly.

"Then… how does it work?" the chocolate haired boy asked again, looking slightly interested.

"Eh… when my grandmother challenged youkai to a fight, she made them promise to give her their names if she won. She then beat them up and made them write their name down on a piece of paper. Then, she collected those papers into a book, the Yuujinchou, officially making them her underlings…" Natsume replied slightly uncomfortable with the eagerness in Rikuo's expression a moment later.

Rikuo was silent, though, looking at the book thoughtfully for some moments before mumbling "Then… it's some kind of forced contract by 'taking' their names by force…."

Tanuma who stood beside Rikuo looked stunned and Nyanko sighed, looking rather annoyed.

"And again, you carelessly give their names back without thinking! You'll make the book thinner and thinner, Natsume!" Nyanko protested at Natsume while running to him and then jumping at him huffily, surprising Natsume who immediately caught him. "Don't forget that the book will become MINE someday!" the tabby attempted to bite him, but of course Natsume had held him back readily.

"Jeez, Sensei, don't be like that…!" Natsume then fell down because he felt rather tired after giving Haruka's name back. Moreover, Nyanko was heavy.

"Ah, are you okay, Natsume-sama?" Haruka, who was still there beside the light brown haired boy asked, bending his body slightly to check on Natsume, looking rather concerned.

"Ah… thank you, Haruka. I'm fine," Natsume smiled friendlily at the tengu and Haruka blinked slightly in surprise. He was silent, staring at Natsume rather weirdly. "What?" the boy asked, confused of why the youkai looked at him that way.

"Ah, no, it's just… it's the first time someone… a human smiled at me like that besides my previous master," Haruka said, slightly dumbfounded.

"Oh, you belonged to someone?" Natsume asked, surprised.

"Yes… a long time ago," Haruka's expression turned slightly melancholic after that.

"Ah, I'm sorry…" Natsume felt bad that he had reminded Haruka to something sad. If it was a long time ago, then his previous master must have passed away.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago, so it doesn't really hurt anymore," Haruka smiled slightly at that.

"Um… but, Haruka is a Tengu, right? I was surprised that you were defeated by Reiko-san…" Natsume then asked, wondering. After all, a tengu was a kind of strong youkai which could be in par with a deity. Natsume Reiko must have been very strong if she could defeat a tengu.

"No, well…" Haruka looked slightly embarrassed. "I don't really fight women…" he said, looking another way.

"Oh… you lost on purpose?" Natsume asked again, raising his eyebrows.

"It's not exactly on purpose, you know… I didn't exactly want to fight her, but she was so persistent… In the end, I gave in, but… she was surprisingly very devious…" now the handsome tengu looked depressed.

"Ahahaha…" Natsume couldn't help laughing sheepishly.

_Really, Reiko-san was very…._ _She must have set a trap or something that the tengu lost to her in a fight_...-Natsume didn't even know how to react hearing about his grandmother's escapade.

"But… she wasn't that bad. She actually made my days a little brighter than the stagnancy I had felt since my previous master passed away," Haruka said, giving Natsume a small smile before he reached out to touch Natsume's cheek. "You have her energy and her looks, Natsume-sama," he continued softly and Natsume couldn't help blushing slightly at his rather intimate gesture.

"T-thank you…. Actually, a lot of youkai mentioned the same thing…" Natsume laughed sheepishly at Haruka.

Nyanko huffed while muttering something like 'Seriously, boys…' or something on that line.

Rikuo was silently watching the interaction between Haruka and Natsume with an unreadable expression. It was as if he was brainstorming about something inside, and he probably was conversing with Yoru if the youkai was up.

Tanuma was still speechless. He seemed very surprised because he didn't release his eyes from Haruka. The tengu actually noticed that he was being stared at blatantly because he looked up to the dark haired teen from his conversation with Natsume.

Tanuma blinked in surprise as Natsume also looked upward to him. "What's wrong, Tanu—I meant, Kaname-kun?" Natsume asked.

"Ah… no, I'm just… surprised, that I can actually see a tengu…" Tanuma said, still looking completely astounded.

Haruka looked at the teen with calm expression and Natsume sighed deeply. "I guess… we need a place to talk, huh?" he then suggested and everyone just nodded in agreement. "Haruka, do you want to stick around or to go somewhere else?" he then turned again to face the Onikui Tengu.

"Hmm… actually, I'm kind of free right now. And since Natsume-sama has kindly returned my name, I'd like to help you if you need any help," Haruka spoke slowly. "Will it be a bother if I stay around you for awhile?" he asked then, while looking at Natsume with those enticing amethyst eyes.

"No… but, would you please stop looking at me like that?" Natsume said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. "It makes me nervous."

"Ah, my bad… It's a habit, so…" Haruka looked sheepish while the others' sweats dropped seeing their interaction.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>In the end, Natsume (with Nyanko directing) brought all of them to a place where they could find Misuzu's lair.<p>

Rikuo kept his silence on the way while they were moving to a more secluded area to talk again. Itaku didn't say anything either as he followed dutifully behind the chocolate-black haired boy. Tanuma seemed to want to ask about something to either Natsume or Rikuo, but he held it back because he didn't find a right time to ask it.

"We're here," Nyanko said, looking at the dark forest in front of them.

"This place looks very ominous…" Tanuma shivered slightly. He was very sensitive of supernatural being, and now his body caught a vibe of youki coming from the forest.

"You sure you want to come, Kaname-kun? This place can be quite a burden for your body," Natsume looked at his best friend with concerned look.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I want to help you, Natsu—I meant… Takashi," Tanuma said, nodding curtly, pretty sure of his decision while he held Natsume's hand.

Natsume looked surprised at his gesture, but then he softened his expression as he saw Tanuma and their joined hands. "Thank you, Kaname-kun," he whispered lightly with a low tone, but Tanuma could still hear him, so he smiled back.

Really, Natsume should be more selfish once in awhile….

"Humans are really… peculiar creatures," Itaku said slowly, shaking his head.

"You think so? I think they are quite interesting," Haruka replied, not taking his eyes off of Natsume.

Itaku then glanced at Haruka. "I'd ever heard about you once, Onikui. I thought you'd been sealed away by some Onmyouji…" he said.

"More than two hundred years ago, yes… but fifty years later, I was freed and given a name by my previous master," Haruka said, not even looking back at Itaku.

"Huh…? Then your memory as an Onikui was…" Itaku raised his hidden eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, my memory as an Onikui Tengu was wiped out or sealed, whichever worked, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. My master gave me a name, a new life… and I was happy living with him," he continued slowly.

"I see… what a cruel person, that master of yours," Itaku said evenly and Haruka tensed visibly.

"Don't bad-mouth Kantarou, you youkai…!" Haruka turned to Itaku and hissed angrily, his amethyst eyes lit, turning slightly crimson and his teeth sharpening a little bit. There was electricity clashing around his body as well and Itaku was ready to pick up his Kama lest the Tengu started to attack, but Rikuo seemed to be able to read the situation and stepped between the two youkai.

"So… your previous master's name was Kantarou?" Rikuo asked, smiling cutely and harmlessly at Haruka who gradually decreasing his hostile youki. "What kind of person was he?" he asked again.

"Kantarou… was a very kind person," Haruka said, lowering his gaze as his expression turned nostalgic. "He was the kind of person who would sacrifice himself to save other people… and he always thought about his loved ones' happiness above his own. A wonderful, wonderful person… who liked writing about youkai and making them his friends…" the gorgeous dark haired tengu then showed a small happy smile as he was talking about his previous master.

Tanuma, Natsume and Nyanko also heard their conversation before Natsume seemed to decide to join in the conversation. "Haruka must have liked this master very much then," he said with a small understanding smile on his face.

Haruka looked up slightly at him, looking slightly surprised. "Yes," he said surely. "Though… I wished I could have been this honest when he was still alive," he continued, looking rueful again.

"I knew it. As expected, he was a cruel person," Itaku said again, looking annoyed.

"Wait, Itaku-san…!" Tanuma looked at Itaku concernedly. He didn't really understand the situation, but he did know that whoever this Kantarou person was; was very important for the tengu. Itaku was kind of insensitive for talking bad about him in front of Haruka.

"You… are you trying to piss me off?" Haruka glared daggers at Itaku, looking visibly angry.

"Well, he was _indeed_ really cruel, you know. He was a human… but he led you on until you fell in love with him. Moreover, if he loved you back, he should have released you from the contract. But, the fact that you're still using the name he gave you proved that he didn't do it, even after he died, leaving you alone in this world to suffer because you can't die and go to the same place as him, right?" Itaku said again, looking suspiciously annoyed.

Natsume and Tanuma were visibly shocked at that and Haruka widened his eyes as well. "You—!"

"That's why, I hate humans…! They are such selfish, self-centered—!"

"Will you stop it, Itaku," Rikuo, or actually Yoru, said with an annoyed tone while narrowing his eyes warningly at the Kamai. "Quit it. Why are you getting angry by something that isn't your problem?" he asked the dark haired man who glared back at him in annoyance as well, while the others widened their eyes in impossible size.

Nyanko was watching them silently on the sidelines, seeming to know that something very interesting was about to unravel in front of him.

"Riku—ah, I meant, Yoru-san! You changed…?" Tanuma was confused.

"It's not dusk yet…" Natsume also looked visibly perplexed looking at the silver-black haired youkai who was still in Tanuma's school uniform.

"This place is dark enough and the sunlight doesn't go through, so I can come out," Yoru explained slightly while the others made an 'Ooh' look.

Haruka looked amazed and astounded as he saw Yoru's features. His eyes were still wide and his mouth was open slightly. "Kan…tarou?"

"Huh?" Yoru turned to Haruka with a slight frown, looking puzzled at the name.

"Those crimson eyes…, that platinum blond hair…! You're… Kantarou, right?" Haruka then moved closer to the Nurarihyon with hopeful expression.

"Are you an idiot? You're mistaken. My name is Nura Yoru Rikuo. I'm not Kantarou or whoever it is you're thinking of," Yoru said pretty harshly.

"No… I won't be mistaken in recognizing my master, Kantarou," Haruka said, looking totally convinced.

"Just because we have the same red eyes and platinum blond hair, it doesn't mean I'm your master," Yoru huffed.

"It's not just that… your energy is similar with Kantarou's as well," Haruka said, smiling slightly. "Partial youki… partial pure energy… You must be his reincarnation. Kantarou is reborn as you," the tengu continued. He looked pretty sure with it and he believed it to the core that Yoru could only stare at him speechlessly.

"Unbelievable…" Itaku rolled his eyes. "He's so desperate that he mistook someone else as his loved one," he huffed.

"It's not necessarily untrue, you know," Nyanko said suddenly, surprising the others, including Natsume and Tanuma.

"Nyanko-sensei!" Natsume called his tabby cat with a mystified expression.

"What do you mean…?" Tanuma also asked, totally bewildered.

"Reincarnation does happen, that's why. Maybe Yoru Rikuo really is a reincarnation of Kantarou," Nyanko shrugged before he licked at his paw.

"Hah, ridiculous! Who can prove that Rikuo is that Kantraou guy's reincarnation?" Itaku scoffed.

"Who can prove that Rikuo _isn't_ Kantarou's reincarnation?" Nyanko raised his eyebrow at Itaku challengingly and the Kamai narrowed his eyes at him in irritation.

"So… reincarnation is real…?" Natsume asked, looking very surprised.

"In Buddhist belief, it's called Samsara. I'd never seen one myself, but for youkai that live hundred to thousand years… they must have seen a lot of them, right? Reincarnation, I meant…" Tanuma mumbled lowly, thinking that maybe it was really true after all.

"Even so, after getting reincarnated, all the memories of the past lives are wiped clean to start a new life. Even if the soul is the same as Kanatrou's, he isn't Kantarou anymore," Itaku said, looking at Haruka who was still staring at Yoru affectionately.

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember me, Kantarou. I'm just glad that finally… finally I found you again," Haruka said gently, moving and reaching out his hands to take a hold of Yoru's shoulder before he hugged the youkai slowly. "I miss you, Kantarou…" he whispered softly while gradually closing his eyes.

Tanuma and Natsume blushed slightly seeing the scene, which looked a lot like a love-scene between two guys.

A vein popped up on Yoru's head at that. He closed his eyes before he punched Haruka's side.

"OW!" Haruka yelped in surprise before he crouched on the ground, nursing his abused side. "W-wha…! What was that for?" he protested at Yoru with a shocked disbelieving look.

"I thought I already said it to you. My name is Yoru. Don't call anyone else's name when you mean it's me," Yoru huffed, looking at the tengu in annoyance.

_That's the problem?_—Tanuma thought, which was possibly mirrored by Natsume, beads of sweat rolling down their cheeks.

"Kan—" Haruka shivered when Yoru's glare intensified. "I meant… Yoru…"

"Yup. It's Yoru now. I don't care if my soul is the same as Kantarou's, but I'm Yoru now. Don't forget that, Haruka," Yoru said, smirking slightly at the spell-bound look on Haruka's face.

It seemed, the name rang very powerfully in Haruka's mind. Even though the voice was totally different, it held the same power as when it was his master who said it. It appeared that there was no mistake in what Haruka had thought.

Ichinomiya Kantarou, Haruka's previous master, was really reborn as a Nurarihyon, Nura Yoru Rikuo.

"Yes," Haruka said, smiling confidently. "Then…" he was standing now. "Is it okay if I stay beside you, Yoru?" he asked, looking at Yoru's crimson eyes with his soft amethyst ones.

"Huh, do whatever you want. You'll still follow me around even if I said no, right?" Yoru looked at another way, hiding his slightly flushed face.

"He's happy…" Itaku couldn't help noticing as he saw Yoru's look.

"Shut up!" Yoru shouted at Itaku, blushing visibly, either from anger or from embarrassment, or maybe from both.

Tanuma chuckled seeing how cute Yoru looked right then. Natsume also smiled, looking amused. Nyanko had already laughed heartily and Haruka smiled in a happy look as well.

"So… when are we going to find Misuzu?" Yoru asked, seeming to try to distract the others from the subject relating to himself.

"He's just right there inside the forest," Nyanko said, already slightly calming down from his mad laughter. He then turned to Natsume before he ran and jumped at the teen's shoulder again.

"Oh, what is it, Sensei?" Natsume asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Try to call him, Natsume. I believe he will respond to your voice immediately. After all, his name is in the book," Nyanko said surely.

"Eeh? But… I don't want to use the Yuujinchou like that…" Natsume protested slightly, looking peeved.

"Misuzu likes you, so it will be okay. He said it himself that you should call him if you needed him, right?" Nyanko said, smirking slightly while pawing Natsume's cheek.

Natsume looked thoughtful, contemplating it before he sighed deeply. "Okay then…" He agreed, his expression turning slightly serious as he closed his eyes, visibly relaxing his body before concentrating his power. Tanuma could almost see the glimmering powerful pure energy that surrounded Natsume's body before he could hear his voice, _"Come to me… Misuzu!"_

Immediately there was a strong blow of wind coming out from the forest and Tanuma had to close his eyes slightly and covered his face with his arm to protect them from debris and dirt. He didn't 'see' what happened, but he felt the heavy feeling that there was another 'creature' joining their party.

Tanuma uncovered his face and eyes, but he couldn't see anything. No, he saw something… it was just a kind of distortion in the air, in front of Natsume. It seemed another youkai had appeared before them, and this time, Tanuma couldn't exactly see it.

#

"Ooh! Natsume-dono! It's been awhile since we crossed paths. What is it that you need me with?" Misuzu bowed down slightly so he could be in the same eye-level as Natsume's.

Natsume smiled kindly at the horse youkai as well."Yeah, it's been awhile, Misuzu," he said, greeting back with a small smile.

Misuzu then glanced up as a familiar face of Nyanko on Natsume's shoulder greeted him with a smug smirk. "Madara as well," he greeted the cat then.

"Yo, Misuzu, Natsume and I bring someone you want to see," Nyanko said, pointing at behind him where Itaku was standing in front of a young youkai with silver-black long hair that somehow defied the gravity.

"So… you are Misuzu," the silver-black haired youkai said, stepping up in front of Itaku.

"Who might you be?" Misuzu asked.

"Name is Nura Yoru Rikuo, the Sandaime of Nura Clan, the grandson of Nurarihyon," Yoru said, introducing himself formally and dutifully as if he were greeting another clan's had.

Well, he did address another clan head. Misuzu was a boss in this area after all.

"Ooh! You are really a Nurarihyon! The Sandaime of Nura Clan that leads the Hyakki Yako in Central Japan! It's an honor to see you in person, Rikuo-dono," Misuzu said, getting elated that he was really approached by such an important figure from youkai world.

"You're welcome and please call me Yoru. There's another Rikuo, so I prefer to be called Yoru to avoid confusion," Riku—Yoru said. Misuzu didn't understand what he meant by the other Rikuo, but he wouldn't object his request. After all, Misuzu adored Nurarihyon.

"And… I just want to thank you in person that you have taken care of my comrade from Toono, Itaku the Kamaitachi here, in my absence. I appreciate and owe you your kindness and understanding, Misuzu," Yoru said, smiling slightly in a grateful look and Misuzu felt he was the luckiest youkai in the world for being able to see that expression.

"No problem. I've heard the partial story of what is happening in Tokyo… and the other cities. It's about the purification that's being done by some crazy-monster-like Onmyouji… and the head of those monsters is a youkai… a mix-breed which is actually a reincarnation of the most dangerous person in Japan a thousand years ago…" Misuzu immediately went in business mode as he revealed what he knew about this matter.

Misuzu had gone ahead and investigated some matters after Itaku mentioned Nue when he was staying with him awhile ago. Of course, what he found wasn't pretty. The entire Kyushu youkai and a lot of humans were wiped out and this purification thing was moving with unbelievable speed.

"I heard Yoru-dono with his Nura Clan, together with the leader of Hyakki Yako from Shikoku and some others went to stop this, but… there were a lot of casualties…" Misuzu spoke carefully, feeling concerned.

"They were being devious, fighting without honor," Itaku hissed angrily behind Rikuo. "Those guys took a lot of human hostages… and even Rikuo's mother has been taken by them to make sure that Rikuo's hands are tied down," the Kamaitachi turned slightly murderous as he seemed to remember something very maddening.

Yoru flinched visibly at that and the others gasped in shock.

"Rikuo-kun's… mother…?" Natsume widened his eyes in shock at that.

"Eh, what? Rikuo-kun's mother has been taken…?" Tanuma, despite unable to see and to hear Misuzu, seemed to hear Itaku's words and widened his eyes in shock at that.

Yoru could only close his eyes, seeming to try to endure the pain.

"She is alive, that's what's important…. I'm more curious about all of my comrades' whereabouts and safety… and Itaku said that the Onmyouji Clan that's helping our clan fight is sheltering them somehow… but with the intensity of the purging, I'm afraid I cannot go for too long. I only seek refuge in this village for a time being, just until I give birth to the hope and the faith that was placed inside this body… the final and the last chance to defeat Nue…. That's why, I need your cooperation, Misuzu," Yoru then looked at Misuzu's eyes sharply, looking almost desperate.

"I don't care what you do; just… don't let this village get invaded by Nue's underlings. I don't want to see this village destroyed. I have had enough of seeing people and youkai die. You are the boss in this area, right? I'll let you use Itaku as you please (Itaku: _"Hey!"_) to help, I'll even go around this village to seek help from the deities that still have powers to create a barrier so this village can stay under the radar!"

"I understand, I understand so please calm down," Misuzu tried to calm the erratic youkai in front of him. Yoru looked so… cornered, desperate. It pained Misuzu who saw such strong youkai suffer such great loss. Even though Yoru kept it well to himself, Misuzu could feel how agonized this young youkai's heart was.

"You will help me?" Yoru asked again hopefully at the horse youkai.

"I will, Yoru-dono. Don't worry about it. I'll use all my strength, sources and connections to protect this village," Misuzu nodded in agreement. Even without Yoru begging him this way, he wouldn't let those scumbags who didn't know about honor enter the village where he was staying and living.

That village was Misuzu's home after all.

"Thank you very much… Misuzu," Yoru smiled at him gratefully again and really, must all Nurarihyon have had such gorgeous enticing feature and alluring scent? Misuzu almost blushed seeing him like that.

"Did it go through?" Tanuma asked Natsume who had witnessed and heard the whole thing.

"Yes," Natsume smiled. "Misuzu will help Yoru-san and Rikuo-kun," he looked happy as he said that.

"Oh, that's such a relief...!" Tanuma sighed slightly, looking relieved.

Nyanko then jumped down on the ground and turned into his Madara form, surprising the other except Tanuma who was unable to see Madara's true form now. "I'll also help, just because I like this village, and watching it getting destroyed will suck," he said coolly.

Natsume chuckled slightly, seeming to know how dishonest his bodyguard was. Yoru also smiled gratefully at the big wolf-like youkai while Itaku only blinked in surprise since it was the first time he saw Madara's true form.

"It's a deal then," Misuzu smirked confidently as he got such a strong ally to help Yoru.

"I'll be indebted to you guys for life," Yoru smirked as well, seeming to get slightly more positive.

Now, they had just to wait for the Onmyouji gathering and the reunion with Keikain Family to set another strategy to defeat Nue…

**End of Chapter 10**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

**1)_Shiki_: **or shikigami. Youkai or creatures that make contract with human to serve them or to protect them depending on the contract.

**A/N: **Okay, so I decide to move the plot faster. As for the fan service, I'll put them in next chapter since Matoba will come out XD Kyaa! I love Matoba Seiji, especially when he's being mean and getting all close to Natsume! Maybe making Yoru and Rikuo a little bit jealous will be interesting too, heheh.

Also, you probably thought that Haruka is oOC. Well, he is. It's intentional since it's been a very long time since Kantarou died. I presumed there's 100 years gap between Tactics setting and this fic's *lol*. So, what do you think? Some reviews, please?

**Edit: **Sorry for some mistakes I made here. Misuzu's name is still in Yuujinchou. I just assumed after some times, Natsume already returned it, but apparently, he hasn't even until now, and Misuzu is a horse youkai not cow (I just mistyped that since in previous chapter, I already mention that Misuzu is a horse *lol*). Thanks for Snow Leopard Pasha for notifying me! ^_^


	11. Onmyouji Gathering

**Disclaimer: luna doesn't own both Natsume Yuujinchou and Nurarihyon no Mago**

**Warning: **_AU-crossover, shounen ai, Matoba being Matoba *lol*, language, etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ) **or **pika318 (ff net)**, thanks for the beta, dear~!

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. Also thanks for everyone who put this story in fave and alert! Now, enjoy this new chapter, and please read the after note later because I have something important to say.

Now, onto the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: <em>Onmyouji Gathering<em>**

* * *

><p>A new day couldn't come faster even if Yoru wanted to. He couldn't wait for the night to end, for Rikuo to start the day so he could escape from Haruka's constant presence.<p>

Yoru sighed deeply when Haruka stuck himself so close to him. It wasn't like he minded the closeness, but being stared at oddly by a dark haired teenager the entire time they were in the same room made him uncomfortable.

Tanuma made an expression as if he were expecting something to happen between Yoru and Haruka while Itaku seemed to be amused seeing Yoru's discomfort. Natsume kept averting his eyes when he saw Yoru and Haruka as well. Luckily, the teen and his self proclaimed body guard-tabby had already gone home to their own house. But he had to admit that this situation was getting ridiculous.

"Haruka," Yoru called the handsome taller man who was snuggling him from behind.

"Yes?" Haruka responded calmly.

"It's hot... so get off." Yoru turned to face the dark haired tengu, scowling slightly.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Haruka released Yoru slightly, but he kept his spot behind him, still too close for Yoru's comfort.

"Sit further away. You're suffocating me," Yoru glared at the tengu who immediately moved back a few inches. "Jeez… what's with you?" he huffed, rather annoyed.

"Well… it's been awhile since I touch something warm and alive. I couldn't help myself," Haruka smiled slightly, looking sheepish.

"Even so, why me?" Yoru asked, looking at the amethyst eyed demon wonderingly.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I like you, of course," Haruka said earnestly and Yoru blushed slightly hearing that.

Itaku snickered in the background, and Tanuma huffed out a slight laugh at the awkward situation. Yoru immediately glared at the Kamai and the teen, more annoyed than embarrassed.

"You're so brazen. Why aren't you embarrassed speaking like that?" Yoru asked the tengu oddly.

"As if you didn't do the same thing," Itaku scoffed, muttering lightly while looking at Yoru accusingly.

"Shut up, Itaku. I didn't do that on purpose," Yoru said, looking back at the dark-haired Kamai while narrowing his eyes.

"Still, you did that anyway, always misleading people with your ambiguous words," Itaku smirked.

Yoru couldn't say anything back to retaliate. He did say a lot of things that could be taken the wrong way after all. He sighed again and was back in looking at the dark haired tengu who didn't seem to follow their conversation. But, he looked kind of thoughtful, as if he were thinking.

A few seconds later, Haruka spoke. "I don't think that telling people how I really feel is embarrassing. I learned some valuable lessons when I was with Kantarou. Hiding my own fear and feelings most of the time was tiring and it could create misunderstandings as well. I don't want to feel… like that ever again." The tengu then looked down on the wooden floor. His eyes looked slightly vacant and he appeared kind of forlorn.

Yoru couldn't help thinking that something might have happened between Haruka and Kantarou a long time ago. It must have been a big experience if Haruka even kept it as a lesson. "I see," he said, understanding it completely.

Haruka looked upward again at Yoru's response. His eyes looked hopeful for some reason. "Do you… remember something?" he asked.

"What?" Yoru frowned.

"Oh… no, I meant… I thought you might have remembered something from our time together…" Haruka looked down again, chuckling awkwardly while fiddling with the hem of the pillow seat.

Yoru softened his expression and sighed. "I already told you that I'm no longer your Kantarou," he said bluntly, but it was the best thing he could do because he couldn't have Haruka expect something from his past life.

"I know. I'm sorry," Haruka looked apologetic at that.

Tanuma looked at Haruka with sympathetic expression while Itaku was sighing, rolling his eyes slightly at that.

"So… what do you plan to do at the Onmyouji gathering tomorrow?" Tanuma asked Yoru to break the awkward silence and the heavy atmosphere that was suddenly created by Yoru and Haruka's conversation earlier.

"Plan… I don't have one. I just have to attend it, right?" Yoru raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I think you should show up as Rikuo-kun first before revealing your identity as a quarter youkai. I meant… Takashi said most of people who gather there seem to have extreme dislike for youkai, so… until your friend from Keikain family show up as well, it's best to stay under the radar or something…" Tanuma suggested.

"Hmm… that's probably true," Yoru said, contemplating it.

_Are you up to this task, Rikuo?_—Yoru then conversed with his other half who seemed to observe and to hear their conversation.

"_Of course, you can leave it to me," _Rikuo responded from the inside.

Yoru nodded surely before he turned to Itaku. "Make sure that Rikuo is okay tomorrow, Itaku," he asked the Kamai who raised his hidden eyebrow at him.

"You mean protecting _you_?" Itaku smirked then and Yoru grumbled because Itaku still refused to separate Rikuo and Yoru's existence.

"I will protect you as well, Yoru," Haruka suddenly said, seeming to follow the conversation and to want to have a part in it as well.

Yoru turned to face Haruka and made a face at that. "That's why; it's to protect Rikuo, not me…"

Rikuo chuckled slightly from the inside, feeling Yoru's frustration as well. _"I think it will be okay, Yoru. Natori-san and Natsume-kun will be with me after all," _he said, reassuring the silver-black haired youkai.

"Okay," Yoru said slowly and smiled tenderly when he pictured Rikuo's smiling face.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Natori showed up on Tanuma's residence at afternoon. Rikuo opened the door and let Natori inside the temple.<p>

"You're alone," Natori said, looking around the place to find the others.

"Tanuma-kun and Natsume-kun are still in school if you're looking for them. I'm not alone, though. Itaku and Haruka are here as well… somewhere," Rikuo said, leading the Onmyouji to the living room where they could sit and talk more comfortably while waiting for Natsume and Tanuma to show up.

"Haruka?" Natori asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Ah, it's…" Rikuo was about to tell Natori about the tengu when the said tengu appeared from the junction of the hall, his black wings were visible and flapping slightly.

Natori, upon seeing such inhuman form reacted immediately. "Youkai!" He had pulled out his Shikigami and Haruka seemed to be alerted as well by the unfamiliar voice and electricity immediately flashed around him.

"Rikuo! Look out!" Haruka shouted and both he and Natori were about to attack each other when Rikuo recklessly spread his arms wide between the tengu and Natori.

"Stop!" Rikuo said, pretty annoyed at how the Onmyouji and the tengu immediately jump into fight whenever they see each other. They had to change their mindset, somehow, or the dispute between human and youkai would be endless.

Both Haruka and Natori had to stop after seeing how Rikuo would get involved if they did attack each other.

"Rikuo-kun! That's dangerous!" Natori scolded him. "Thank god I can control the Shikigami better…" he sighed in relief that he stopped his Shiki just in time.

"Rikuo… I almost electrocuted you…" Haruka looked almost panicked.

"Calm down, both of you," Rikuo's sweat dropped. "Natori-san, this is Haruka. He's a tengu that has become our ally to defeat Nue," he then faced Natori to introduce the tengu before he turned to the tengu to do the same thing with Natori. "Haruka, this is Natori Shuuichi, an Onmyouji. He's helping me to liaise with the Onmyouji, so we can work together without trying to throttle each other just because we're youkai and they're Onmyouji."

"A friend? A tengu?" Natori widened his eyes in shock at that. "Are you serious? Tengu is like… a deity, right?" He looked at Rikuo and Haruka in disbelief.

"Well… yes. Haruka is a Demon-eating Tengu, so he's more like a guardian for humans," Rikuo said.

"Not all humans though… I hate _Jujutsushi_ _(1)_," Haruka said, frowning deeply. "It makes me remember someone I really hated in the past," he continued.

"Jujutsushi?" Rikuo tilted his head aside, confused.

"Jujutsushi," Haruka nodded. "That guy," he pointed at Natori then, "-he isn't an Onmyouji, Rikuo. He's a Jujutsushi," he continued.

"Eh?" Rikuo widened his eyes at that before he turned to Natori. "Is that true?" he asked, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, well…" Natori scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I don't think they are that different…" he explained slowly.

"What are you saying? Of course it's different," Haruka said sternly. "Onmyouji have purer and more powerful spiritual power than Jujutsushi. They have to pass intense and incessant spiritual training, and they don't randomly pick a fight with youkai just because they can," he continued.

"Eh… I know that Onmyouji are stronger than Jujutsushi, but even Jujutsushi don't randomly pick a fight with youkai," Natori said, sweat dropping. "We only exorcise youkai that bother humans…"

"Well, but there are also Jujutsushi who try to exorcise youkai for fun, it's honestly annoying," Haruka huffed, looking contempt. Natori visibly frowned at Haruka as well.

Rikuo sighed deeply in defeat.

It seemed like… that Haruka had bad experience with Jujutsushi. He disliked Natori and could know that the actor wasn't an Onmyouji at first glance. "Well, it's better if we get inside the living room and sit down so we can talk more comfortably. I can't have you guys fight in the house or you're going to break something," the chocolate-black haired boy said, urging them to walk again because he couldn't deal with this right now.

Both Natori and Haruka seemed to be reluctant, but they went anyway.

Seated at the square table inside the living room, Rikuo started the conversation. "So, if Natori-san isn't an Onmyouji, can you still get in contact with the Keikain Family?" he asked.

"I can," Natori nodded. "I went to Kyoto yesterday to go see them. It's like what you said. They are preparing an army to take Nue down," he said. "I met one of the Keikains that knows you. He's called Keikain Ryuuji," he said.

"You met Ryuuji?" Rikuo widened his eyes, feeling hopeful.

"Yes, he confirmed that you're an ally. He was surprised because Jujutsushi like me know you. I explained the situation to him and he promised he'd come tonight to the gathering," Natori informed.

Rikuo smiled at that. Ryuuji would come. He could give him more updates about the situation and the progress of the 'purging'. "What about Yura?" he asked again.

"Yura…? Do you mean the head of Keikain Family, Hidemoto the 28th?" Natori asked.

"Yeah, her," Rikuo nodded.

"I didn't meet her because she was busy yesterday, but Ryuuji-san said he'd bring her to the gathering to recruit more people to fight against Nue," Natori answered.

"That's great," Rikuo sighed in relief. Yura would come as well. He hoped that his family that was under her care would come as well to the gathering. That way they could reunite and plan everything better.

Haruka was silent the entire time Natori and Rikuo were conversing. He seemed to observe and hear the conversation, as if he were trying to understand the situation better despite his decision to help Rikuo and Yoru no matter what.

"The Onmyouji gathering you're talking about…" Haruka spoke suddenly, surprising Rikuo and Natori who immediately turned their face at him. "Are you sure they are all Onmyouji?" he asked.

"No, there will be a lot of Jujutsushi as well," Natori answered.

"Then, the percentage that Matoba Clan will attend is high…" Haruka sighed deeply at that.

"Huh, you're familiar with Matoba Clan?" Natori asked, looking a little surprised.

Haruka's expression turned a little sour. "I hate their clan. I've been running from them my whole life," he said.

"What?" Rikuo widened his eyes at that. "Why?"

Natori also seemed to be curious as he stared at Haruka with wondering look. Haruka looked like not wanting to talk about it, but since Rikuo stared at him expectantly, he gave up and spoke up his reason. "Their clan is made up of the descendants of Minamoto Raikou*, a guy that was obsessed with me in the past. He kept disturbing Kantarou and my life and he caused a real painful experience between Kantarou and me," the tengu explained.

"Matoba clan seemed to inherit his obsession because they didn't stop chasing after me even though Minamoto is no longer here. They always come after me even though I already said I don't want to fight them. Such annoying pests…" Haruka continued, still looking very annoyed.

Rikuo wanted to ask what painful experience the tengu had undergone, but he didn't want to make the tengu more upset than he already was, so he decided to stay silent.

"You're quite powerful, right? They probably want you to serve them…" Natori said slowly.

"No, they want to exterminate me," Haruka huffed. "Like I said, they want to restore my memory as Onikui, making me remember the pleasure of killing and eating youkai again so my _real_ power can awaken. I don't know what will happen to me if I remember, but I can guess that it won't be good at all… both for me and for people that's close to me," he continued again. Hiss expression looked very solemn as he seemed to remember something in his past.

After seeing that, Rikuo decided that he didn't like Haruka's sad expression. "Well… if people from Matoba Clan are attending the gathering, then… it's best if Haruka doesn't show up," the dark-honey eyed boy said, tapping Haruka's shoulder.

"Rikuo…" Haruka looked at Rikuo in wonder.

Rikuo smiled slightly. "It's okay. Itaku will be there to protect me. Besides, having you guys meet will cause a fight to break out at the gathering. That will disrupt our plans, right? The Keikain and I want to get allies for defeating Nue. Haruka will help as well, right?" he asked, looking at Haruka's amethyst eyes confidently.

"Of course…" Haruka smiled back.

"It's set then," Natori sighed deeply, seeming to be relieved as well because he didn't think he could get along with the tengu that had claimed to hate all Jujutsushi.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Natsume-kun before we go," Rikuo said, nodding at Natori.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Natsume and Tanuma arrived from school. They met Natori, had a short chit-chat before they were prepared to go to the gathering.<p>

"Rikuo-kun… you don't change place with Yoru-san?" Natsume asked while petting Nyanko-sensei on his hold.

"Tanuma-kun said it'd better if I go as human first not to raise an alarm because a free youkai will join the _Haraiya (2)_." Rikuo grinned slightly.

"You're just being devious and wanting to surprise them all," Itaku said, smirking. Rikuo snickered at that.

"We're set, right? Let's go then," Natori said, directing them to the area where the gathering would take place.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is it really okay to leave Tanuma-kun and that tengu alone?" Natori suddenly asked when they were on the way to the gathering.<p>

"It's okay. Haruka will protect Tanuma-kun," Rikuo said.

"Yes, I already asked Haruka to help protect Kaname-kun. Haruka seems to be a good youkai. It will be alright," Natsume nodded, supporting Rikuo's answer.

"Really? But he's still a youkai… and he's an Onikui tengu to boot…. What if he suddenly went berserk? He could attack Tanuma-kun…" Natori seemed a little bit worried. "Maybe I should send one of my Shiki there, just in case," he said, almost calling Hiiragi to take a look at the temple when Rikuo stopped him.

"It's alright, Natori-san. Haruka won't disobey my request," Rikuo smiled at the glasses wearing actor surely.

"How can you be so sure?" Natori asked, still skeptical.

"Well, Haruka is my friend. He won't bring harm to the people that have helped his friend," Rikuo said softly, making a gentle gullible expression that Natori seemed unable to say the other way.

Natsume seemed to be amazed at how much trust Rikuo could put into someone he barely knew. He just met the youkai yesterday after all.

"Natsume also believes that Haruka will protect Tanuma-kun from harm, right?" Rikuo then turned to Natsume and smiled at him as well.

"Yes… I think I can believe him after I heard his story yesterday. Besides, he's more like a deity than a youkai, right?" Natsume said with a small smile as well.

"Indeed," Rikuo said before he reached to hold Natsume's hand. It seemed to surprise Natsume, so Rikuo grinned. "I feel more at ease when I can hold onto something," he explained and Natsume blushed slightly before smiling happily again.

Natori sighed deeply, seeming to be irked by seeing how close Rikuo and Natsume had become. Even Nyanko snickered slightly at this situation.

Itaku wasn't visible at that moment because he was a Ninja-youkai. He preferred to follow them from a distance while keeping an eye on their surrounding so he could immediately alerted the party if dangers approached them.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please, this way, Natori-sama and…" a small youkai who seemed to be the guide inside the forest, looked up from his spot to Rikuo and then to Natsume.<p>

"They are my assistants," Natori said while smiling his sparkling actor's smile.

"I see… they increased from the last time we've seen you, Natori-sama," the small youkai said, chuckling slightly while glancing at Rikuo and Natsume.

"Yes, well~, I'm curious of what Natori-senpai is doing during his other work, so I decided to tag along," Rikuo smiled cheerily while following Natori while Natsume was laughing awkwardly.

A bead of sweat rolled down Natori's cheek. "Don't mind him. He can be chatty sometimes," he said to the small youkai.

"No problem. We always welcome people with enthusiasm to exterminate youkai," the small youkai said with a cold smile and both Natsume and Rikuo twitched at that.

"You are a strange youkai for supporting that kind of idea," Rikuo commented slightly, trying hard to maintain his smile.

"Well… my master's wish is my wish after all," the youkai chuckled again before he went quiet and continued leading them through the maze of the forest.

"I still can't agree with the way they forcefully remove the youkai and make the strong one serve them against their will like that…" Natsume whispered lightly so as not to be heard by anyone, but Rikuo heard him anyway.

"Well… the youkai world isn't as nice as the human world, so I can't exactly blame them for trying to protect themselves from the 'fear' of dealing with youkai," Rikuo said, smiling sadly. "If only they are able and willing to communicate with each other…" he continued, sighing deeply. "But, just like people in this world, there are youkai who are really bad. They can't help attacking humans because it's in their nature. That kind of youkai deserves to be exterminated."

"You think so?" Natsume asked, looking surprised.

"Yes. Protecting humans is more important than befriending youkai, but I won't forgive humans who try to exploit the power of youkai as well. We should use our judgment to decide who's right and wrong, right?" Rikuo winked at Natsume and the taller boy smiled at him, totally liking this idea better.

Several minutes of walking straight and turning at some junctions of the forest, they finally arrived at an unused compound.

"Ah, I know this place," Natsume said as he looked around the place slightly.

"You know?" Natori and Rikuo asked the teen in unison just after the guide excused himself to come back to his post to the entrance to guide the next guest.

"Yes… I've ever been in this place once. The last time I met Matoba-san…" Natsume mumbled slightly looking at the house compound which looked very old and was covered by the ivy.

"You met Matoba Seiji alone?" Natori widened his eyes, paling and sweating profoundly at that.

"Well, not on purpose…" Natsume looked at Natori awkwardly. "He's trying to catch the lord of this forest a few months ago… and the lord's underlings were trying to obtain Yuujinchou to help the lord protect himself, against the lord's wish," Natsume said, looking at his hand. "I got involved in the crossfire, somehow… and I was trying to help one of the underlings who was captured by Matoba-san… and I was kind of imprisoned inside the underground jail in the house for a day or so…"

In the middle of Natsume's explanation, Rikuo mumbled "I'm starting to dislike this Matoba guy…" he said, a vein appearing on his temple.

"He's indeed a terrible person," Natori admitted. "He'll do anything to exorcise youkai… even if he has to hurt people in the process," he continued. "Even so, the fact that he's a powerful Jujutsushi is true and even though his method is very radical, he's absolutely respected in our circle."

"More troublesome people…. I'm sure he'll get along with Ryuuji," Rikuo sighed deeply in defeat.

"But… it's not the time to include our personal feelings about Matoba-san, right? Rikuo-kun and Yoru-san need him as an ally," Natsume seemed to dread what would happen if they started a fight before the situation was explained.

"Yes… that's why, I show up as Rikuo. If Yoru is the one outside, he'll surely kick Matoba's ass first before they start talking," Rikuo chuckled slightly at that thought.

Then, just before Natori, Rikuo, Natsume and Nyanko entered the house, something clashed and suddenly, Rikuo's body was seized by some strings, surprising them all. "What the—!"

"Rikuo-kun!" Natsume reacted first and immediately tried to help the restrained boy.

"This is…!" Natori seemed to know something, but before he could say anything, someone beat him to it.

"Oya… I didn't expect this…" Matoba Seiji suddenly appeared out of nowhere, his two masked Shikiggami strolling behind him.

"Matoba-san!" Natori jerked in surprise as he saw the straight-long-dark haired man, probably in his twenties. His dark eye glinted dangerously behind his bangs, the other one covered by an eye-patch.

"To get something this 'big', it must be a fate," Matoba smirked slightly as he saw Natsume struggle with the strings that bound Rikuo. He then ordered his Shiki to capture Natsume.

"Matoba-san! Please release Rikuo-kun this instant!" Natsume said, looking panicked because the more he tried to loosen the string, the tighter they seem to grip Rikuo's skin.

"Che, as always he's such a hateful guy!" Nyanko jumped on the air and instantly glowed as the Shikigami behind Matoba moved to restrain Natsume's body as well.

"Matoba-san! Please stop!" Natori seemed to try to stop the head of Matoba Clan, but he was totally ignored, apparently because now Matoba himself moved.

"Go away!" Nyanko shouted and his power seemed to repel the Shikigami away, but unfortunately, Matoba didn't seem to be affected much by it because now he took a hold on Natsume's wrist.

"Got you," Matoba's smirk widened slightly.

"Uh…!" Natsume seemed to panic for a moment, looking at Matoba in alert.

"Natsume!" Nyanko and Natori shouted in concern at that.

"It's been awhile since we see each other again, huh… Natsume Takashi-kun?" Matoba tightened his hold on Natsume's wrist and yanked him to move closer.

"Ah! What…?" Natsume looked upward with a surprise as his waist was suddenly enveloped by Matoba's other arm.

"I want to see you again, you know," Matoba said, still smirking while Natsume was visibly petrified at the unexpected development. Natori almost fell down comically and Nyanko's sweat dropped.

A vein popped up on Rikuo's head as he saw that. "Hey, you…!" he then called the dark haired man while narrowing his eyes at him. Matoba responded to his call and turned to face him. "What on earth do you think you're doing to Natsume-kun? Release him immediately!" he pouted angrily at Matoba and the older man chuckled slightly.

"You are a very adorable youkai. Where did you get him, Natori?" Matoba then turned to Natori who snapped in surprise at the sudden recognition of his presence after being completely ignored before.

"What?" Natori looked at Matoba and Rikuo with a confused expression.

"This cute youkai…, he's your Shiki or something?" Matoba asked again.

"What did he say? How rude!" Rikuo huffed, still looking angry, but his angry face was indeed cute after all.

"That boy isn't my Shiki…" Natori answered awkwardly.

"Huh, he isn't? Then…" Matoba glanced at Natsume who seemed to regain his composure and now was struggling to release himself from Matoba's grip. "The little youkai is Natsume-kun's friend, huh?" Matoba leaned his face closely to Natsume's. The boy immediately tried to push him away with all of his might in retaliation.

However, Matoba's hold on his didn't loosen at all. "Wait a—! Rikuo-kun is indeed my friend! Let go of him and me!" Natsume shouted at Matoba angrily.

"As always, you're too lenient to youkai… opening your heart and accepting them to stay beside you like that…. Haven't I warned you that it's a dangerous thing, Natsume-kun?" Matoba whispered in Natsume's ear and Goosebumps appeared on Natsume's skin.

"The dangerous one here is YOU!" Rikuo shouted at Matoba from his spot, getting extraordinarily worked up because Matoba was harassing Natsume. He was struggling from his binding while yelling "Natori-san! Do something! Or better, Itaku! Where the hell are you!"

But it seemed that the Kamai wasn't there… or he was sidetracked somewhere.

Natori seemed to be slightly perplexed of what he had to do to handle this situation. "Ah… Matoba-san!" he then called Matoba to distract his focus from Natsume.

"What's with the ruckus?"

Another person… or actually, some people with formal Onmyouji outfit suddenly appeared as well, but this time was from the gate to the compound.

"Oh…" Matoba raised his eyebrows at that. "My, my… I've heard that the highest level of Haraiya will come to our gathering, but I thought it was just a rumor…"

A teenage girl with neck length black hair stepped up from the crowd and stared at Matoba seriously. "Would you please let them go for a moment, Matoba Seiji-san? Those people are my friends."

Keikain Yura just appeared and immediately there would seem to be a clash between Keikain head and Matoba's…

**End of Chapter 11**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

***Minamoto Raikou: **in Tactics universe, he's a samurai/jujutsushi who owns Onikirimaru (a sword that can kill demons) and wants to fight Haruka as the real Onikui Tengu (because he's obsessed to defeat the Onikui for rising his family name), so Minamoto kept trying to separate Haruka from Kantarou in order to free the tengu from Kantarou's spell which seals Haruka's memory.

**1)**_**Jujutsushi**_**: **Technique user.

**2)**_**Haraiya**_**: **People who make a living by exorcising youkai or demon; the exorcists, etc.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys are still with me and reading this story *grins* Okay, so the cross-over seems to be multiplying and I intend to take it further until the moment before they fought Nue for real. I can't imagine what will happen next as well, so… eheheh. Let's wait until the inspiration stikes!

**Now, in the mean time, I need help from you, guys. So, I plan to make new stories, and already opened a poll of which story would be interesting to make first. The poll is at the top of my profile and the snippets (to help you decide) are at the bottom.**

**Saa, VOTE everyone. Ah, it's a blind poll, so you don't need to tell me which one you choose through review or anything because I'll use the result from the poll only. If you aren't registered members of fan fiction net, you can go to my LJ (www. lunaryu. livejournal. com/) and vote there.**

Okay, that will be it for now. Let's meet again in the next chapter!


	12. Reunion! Aliance Formed?

**Disclaimer: All the series and characters here belong to their respective owners (not mine). Luna only owns the plot of this story**

**Warning: **_LOTS of conversation and characters (you might get confused in the middle), AU, shounen ai, language, etc…_

**Beta: mittens_220 (LJ) **or **pika318 (ff net)**, thanks a lot for another wonderful beta, dear~! XD_  
><em>

**A/N: **Phew… sorry for the very long wait. I got unnaturally busy in Monday… *sighs* Okay, so here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous one. Now, ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: <em>Runion! New Alliance, Formed?<em>**

* * *

><p>Yura stared at Matoba's visible eye with a serious look on her face. "Please let those guys go," she said, trying to act polite.<p>

Matoba was staring at her with a small smile. "Welcome to the Haraiya gathering, Hidemoto 28th, Keikain Yura, I presume?" he said, not bothering to let Natsume who was still trapped in his arms go and to let Rikuo free from his string trap either.

"I'm glad that we were invited, so please don't make us regret our decision to join you by hurting one of our own," Yura said, still serious, while maintaining her professional expression.

"One of our own?" Matoba tilted his head aside, acting oblivious.

"Let go of me and Rikuo-kun!" Natsume shouted again, suddenly struggling harder than before. It seemed he surprised Matoba a little bit as he succeeded in getting away before the light brown haired boy ran to Rikuo again to help him escape from the strings.

"Oh, he's getting stronger…" Matoba said, blinking slightly as he looked at his hand.

"Undo the sealing Jutsu, Matoba Seiji-san," Yura asked again politely, but still gravely with a hint of warning in her tone, so Matoba sighed deeply in response.

"Understood," Matoba said before he chanted for a while. Gradually, the strings on Rikuo's body loosened.

"Oh…!" Rikuo was finally free from the tangled strings and jumped down on the ground safely, while Natsume was fussing over him a little bit, seeming to be worried if he was injured.

Yura sighed slightly in relief that her friend seemed to be okay, so she faced Matoba Seiji again. "Excuse our rudeness for being late in introducing our family formally," she said, bowing slightly before looking up again. "Keikain Family is here to attend the Onmyouji Gathering."

"Such a fine mannered young lady you are. I'm flattered that we finally met. It's kind of hard to socialize in our line of work, after all…" Matoba smiled nicely, being too friendly all of sudden.

"I understand. Thank you for the compliment," Yura smiled back. "I have to apologize because our family is so big such that I can't bring all of them to this meeting. But I came together with the finest Onmyouji our family have ever had," she continued before she stepped away to let some more people come forward.

"I'm Keikain Ryuuji, nice to see you, Matoba-san," Ryuuji spoke first from the four people that came with Yura. The rather short, black haired man smiled with his usual selling smile that could fool anyone who's meeting him for the first time.

"Keikain Mamiru," Mamiru spoke soon after Ryuuji introduced himself, his tone flat and even as always. The brownish red haired boy nodded slightly at Matoba in greeting.

The other two, unfortunately decided to stay hidden behind the veil. They wore long gray coats with hoods to hide their faces and they didn't seem too inclined to introduce themselves. One was a little bigger and taller than all of the people there, and the other was smaller and more slender.

Matoba seemed to expect that the two would speak soon, so Yura intervened. "Those two are special. Please don't mind them," she said.

"It's not like we are here to know each other," Matoba said, shrugging. "I'm more interested in the fact that you, Onmyoyji of all the Haraiya, befriended a youkai like that one," he pointed at Rikuo with his thumb, looking rather curious.

"I'm sure there are a lot of rumors going around in the youkai world at this moment. I kind of expected that at least _you_, Matoba-san, would know. But, it seems that that's not the case," Yura said, once again turning serious. "Can we go inside and start the meeting? There's a serious reason why we decided to attend this gathering. I'd like to share some important information with you and the other Jujutsushi."

Matoba seemed to understand the urgency in her tone, so he nodded. "Understood," he said, agreeing. "But please make sure that the youkai is on your constant watch. Who knows what he will encounter here if he's let loose by himself… especially if he's a _free_ youkai," he chuckled before he turned around and walked back inside the old mansion. His masked shikigami dutifully followed him.

After that, Yura let go a long relieved sigh that their confrontation didn't have to turn into Jutsu exchange. It would be bad to antagonize the host after all.

"Yura-san!" Rikuo then called and ran towards her as she turned to face him.

"Nura-kun!" Yura smiled as she called back and they hugged for a moment, before Ryuuji suddenly grabbed her collar and yanked her back.

"Jeez, how long do you guys have to hug each other? It's embarrassing," Ryuuji scowled slightly.

"Ow…! Isn't it okay? I thought he was dead when he went missing!" Yura protested to her brother in annoyance while struggling to release herself from his clutches. Was that the way to treat the Head of the family? Her brother was as rude as always!

"Sorry… I'm just very glad that finally I met some familiar faces…! I could hug you too, Ryuuji-san," Rikuo said, grinning sheepishly.

"No thanks. Sheesh, why do you always run into some kind of trouble wherever you go?" Ryuuji huffed as he put his sister down again.

"Hey, I resent that. It's not like I'm looking for trouble on purpose, you know," Rikuo pouted at him.

"W-waka…"

One of the hooded figures stepped up and slowly spoke. Rikuo immediately turned to face those people and he seemed to recognize the voice. "Tsu…rara?" he whispered back, eyes widening slightly.

The veil was undone and the face of a Yuki Onna, Oikawa Tsurara appeared behind it. "Rikuo-samaaaaa!" She immediately ran to him and hugged him while crying.

"Waka…!" Now the other hooded person with the big tall body undid his veil and Aotabo's face appeared from there.

"Aotabo…!" Rikuo almost cried in relief as he found another one of most familiar faces he had known. The 'degenerate priest wearing a blue robe' moved closer to him and hugged him as well, together with Yuki Onna in his arms.

"Thank god…! Thank god you are okay…!" both the man and woman cried slightly, totally relieved seeing their master's face and Rikuo smiled ruefully at them.

"Moron…! That's my line…!" Rikuo hugged them back tightly. He seemed to be so moved by it such that it was a miracle he hadn't started crying.

Yura smiled slightly seeing their reunion. "It's good to see them smiling at least," she said, sighing in relief again.

"Not knowing their master's condition had taken its toll to their sanity. They almost succumbed to their wild youkai instinct. It's good that we brought them here, or else…" Ryuuji agreed. "Thanks to Natori, we knew where Rikuo is. But if we could find him, then there's a great chance that Seimei could do the same. We have to act quickly and recruit all the Haraiya here to join our army. We don't want them to meet Seimei first or we'd lose them to him," he spoke seriously.

"Yeah," Yura nodded, getting extra serious as well. Mamiru didn't say anything, but he seemed to understand the situation as he nodded surely.

"Um, excuse me…"

The voice surprised Yura a little bit as she turned to face the one that greeted her and her family. She was immediately met with a pair of clear honey colored eyes which looked almost like Rikuo, only a shade lighter.

"Oh… you are…?" Yura looked at Natsume curiously.

"Ah, I'm…" but before the light brown haired boy said anything, Rikuo beat him to it.

"Natsume-kun!" Rikuo said, rushing to his direction now, his subordinates tailing closely behind him. "Natsume-kun! Look! It's my family! They're okay!" he said, smiling happily.

"Nura-kun? Is he your friend?" Yura asked the chocolate haired boy slightly.

"Yeah," Rikuo nodded excitedly. "He's Natsume Takashi. He found and saved me when I was attacked by some pursuer," he said.

"He saved you?" Yura widened her eyes. Tsurara and Aotabo gaped in shock. Ryuuji looked at Rikuo as if he had grown a pair of extra arms on his forehead.

"It's not like that," Natsume quickly shook his head. "Sensei repelled the pursuer. I stayed behind to make sure that Rikuo… Yoru-san didn't act recklessly in injured state," he explained.

"True, the brat here and his alter ego were quite stubborn, so it was a troublesome job," a fat piggy-cat suddenly jumped on Natsume's arms as the boy hurriedly caught and hugged him. "You all should thank my generosity," Nyanko huffed at that.

…

…

"What an ugly creature," Ryuuji commented slightly with patronizing look. "What is this? Some kind of Bakeneko?"

"What did you say?" Nyanko hissed at the dark haired man in annoyance.

"Niichan!" Yura scolded her brother for being so rude while Rikuo almost laughed at that. Natsume's sweat dropped and Tsurara and Aotabo looked at them ridiculously.

Mamiru just sighed even though he was still expressionless as always.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>Natori had a feeling that he was officially forgotten when the people around him chattered and introduced themselves to each other. The ¼ youkai kid even reunited with his friends. Well, it wasn't like he was annoyed at that fact. But he would appreciate it if they remembered him.<p>

"Um…" Now Natori had to do something so they'd notice him.

"Hmm? Oh, isn't that Natori?" Ryuuji was the first to notice him, finally.

"Ryuuji-kun," Natori nodded to him. "I'm glad the Keikain Family could make it," he said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, thanks to you we could locate Rikuo," Ryuuji nodded. "By the way… you haven't met my sister, right? Yura," the younger boy then pulled his sister closer to him and introduced her to Natori.

"Nice to meet you, Natori-san. I've watched some of your dramas," Yura smiled slightly at him, nodding.

"Thank you," Natori smiled his actor smile at her.

"Um… I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we go inside? I'm sure a lot of people are waiting for Keikain Family to show up…" Natsume said slowly, raising his hand.

"Right… we're here for one and only one purpose…" Aotabo said, turning serious all of sudden.

"Yes. We have to pull all of them to our side," Tsurara said surely and the others nodded in unison before they entered the old mansion as well.

* * *

><p><strong>~Natsume x Nuramago~<strong>

* * *

><p>"AS I expected about this place… Nothing really changed that much…" Natsume said, looking around the men and the women who were accompanied by their shiki. They were speaking in undertone about the latest gossips in youkai world, but apparently, they hadn't yet known about the Nue invasion.<p>

A hushed voice interrupted the conversation in the main hall as Keikain Family stepped inside. All of eyes immediately focused on the new group that entered the meeting room.

"Hey, isn't that…?"

"Keikain Clan…!"

"Why on earth are people from Kyoto here…?"

Whisper after whisper seemed to surround the party, but both Yura and Ryuuji didn't seem to be bothered. Mamiru didn't even seem to care with his constant expressionless state. Rikuo appeared to be alerted, along with Yuki Onna and Aotabo.

Natsume had heard from Nyanko that both Yuki Onna and Aotabo were strong youkai that could pose as humans. He wasn't that worried that they would be found out, but he was actually surprised that those youkai were so fond of Rikuo. Of course, Rikuo was their master, but still… their love for the boy seemed to run very deep. He wondered if there was a reason for it.

But now wasn't the time for that. Natsume needed to focus so he wouldn't be a burden to everyone.

"It's okay, Natsume," Natori said, taping Natsume's tense shoulder slightly, surprising the younger boy a little. "I'll protect you," he said softly and kindly, making Natsume blush slightly.

"Huh, even without your help, I can protect Natsume just fine," Nyanko scoffed as Natori glared at the fat cat, seeming to be irked.

Rikuo seemed to hear their conversation, so he reached his hand to grab Natsume's while smiling at him. "It's okay. Everything will go smoothly. I believe that," he said surely, certainly that Natsume couldn't help believing his words as well.

"Yeah…" Natsume nodded, feeling encouraged and convinced now.

Short time later, before any of the Haraiya in the room had a chance to greet the Keikains, Matoba showed up on the second floor. Everyone went into alerted silence the moment he showed himself.

"Welcome to our annual Haraiya Gathering," Matoba said welcoming his guests. "I'm sorry that I couldn't show up last year. But this year, it seems there is something big that has happened in youkai world. We got a special guest from the Demon Capital Kyoto," he continued, glancing conspicuously at Yura's group.

"Nice to see you, everyone in Haraiya's business," Yura nodded politely at everyone in the room as they once again set their focus on her. "My name is Keikain Yura, Hidemoto 28th. I'm the current head of Keikain Clan," she introduced herself and everyone murmured in shock hearing that. Well, no one could blame them. Yura looked and was still very young after all.

"I know it's strange that we suddenly showed up in your closed party, but we have a serious and urgent matter we'd like to share and discuss with all of you. Please let us speak out our mind," she asked them before she looked up at Matoba, asking silent permission if she could continue.

Matoba nodded lightly at that.

"Then, I let one of my trusted friends to inform you about the matter," Yura said and stepped aside to let Rikuo take her place.

"Thank you for allowing us to speak," Rikuo said before he sat down formally in front of them. "It's an honor for me to see you all. I'm the current head of Nura Clan, the Third Supreme Commander of Hyakki Yako in Central Japan, Nura Rikuo," he said and everyone went into grave silence before…

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" they shouted in shock at that.

"The Supreme Commander of Central Japan's Hyakki Yako…!"

"Hyakki Yako, he said…?"

"Isn't that Demon's Parade…?"

"This teenager…?"

One disbelieving voice after another was whispered and thrown into conversation while they all stared at Rikuo with wide eyes. They seemed to be very shocked at that, more than the fact that Keikain's head was a teenage girl.

"I understand that all of you can't believe because of what you see right now, but I'm telling the truth. I'm not human… not exactly. I inherited ¼ youkai blood directly from Nurarihyon, the First Supreme Commander, Master of All Spirits. I can show you the proof if you want me to," Rikuo said seriously before he called for his other half to show himself.

_Your time, Yoru…._

"_Leave everything to me…"_ Yoru answered the call immediately, because he had been itching to come out since awhile ago… especially after Rikuo was harassed by that Matoba guy. He was so going to kick that guy's ass after they finished their business with him.

Everyone gasped in total shock as Rikuo's appearance changed into Yoru and they all saw the 'youkai' part of the teenager's boy with scandalized look.

"He is really a youkai!"

"No way! I can't feel his youki at all just a moment ago!"

"He's an A class youkai! He doesn't lie about who he is!"

There was instant uproar as all the Haraiya prepared their shiki and jutsu to fight if Yoru started to attack, but luckily, Ryuuji was there to intervene before Yuki Onna and Aotabo started to attack as well to defend their master.

"SILENCE!" the dark haired man shouted very loudly, surprising everyone into stillness. "He's not your enemy. He came here with us," he said, looking at them sharply as they slowly backed down.

"Thank you, Ryuuji," Yoru said and Ryuuji just huffed while muttering something like 'Troublesome' or something like that.

"I know this is very unusual for a youkai to come and ask for a help from humans… from Haraiya or Onmyouji because we have such bad history since the beginning, but what I'm going to tell you now involve both human and youkai and we are in a great danger to be annihilated by our mutual enemy," Yoru said, explaining seriously.

"What is he talking about?" one of the Haraiya asked.

"I'm sure some of you must have heard something… the thing that's happening in youkai circle at this moment… outside this village," Yoru said.

Some of the shikigami flinched fearfully and their masters seemed to be alerted by their subordinates' strange behavior. Yoru focused his gaze on those shikigami. "You did hear something, right? You just can't talk about it freely… some of you have been nailed by Nue's kotodama…!"

"Let me cleanse them," Ryuuji said before he called his purifying Shikigami and started to envelope the room in some kind of water barrier.

Those Shikigami hissed and went berserk the moment the barrier was up.

"What's going on!" Natsume asked in alert as there was a sudden clash and fight that broke in the room, between Ryuuji's Gengen and those infected Shikigami.

"Wha—? I can't control my Shiki!" the Haraiya, masters of those Shikigami went into panic as their contract was broken one-sidedly by their own Shikigami and they started to go crazy.

Luckily all the berserkers were able to be contained by Gengen's water body, but Ryuuji seemed to be at his limit. "Mamiru, the cleansing spell!" he ordered.

"Yes," Mamiru responded calmly before he chanted. "Come to me, King of Lightning!" There was a flash of lightning and it struck down at the water that trapped those berserkers and something came out of them, screeching like the sound of hell.

"Be gone, evil spirits."

Those black smoke-like creatures were annihilated instantly and the berserker went limp, losing their consciousness.

There was a very long shocked silence in the room after that.

"What… was that just now…!" As they had begun to recover from the shock, one of the Haraiya asked again, still looking like he had just seen an alien from Mars instead of a Jorei.

"They are _Aradama_. One form of Nue's 'mind control' techniques," Yura said, totally serious.

"It's not… _kotodama_?" Yoru asked, surprised as well.

"No, it's much more sinister than that, Nura-kun. Seimei and his Gokadoin Clan have developed another way to give them absolute obedience from both youkai and humans. They stuck those Aradama inside the target bodies, and let those evil spirits corrupt them to make them do whatever those bastards want." Yura gritted her teeth.

"Wait, wait! Hold on a second! What's with this Nue and Aradama and everything? Please explain to us more clearly and from the beginning!"

Sounds of protests started to come forward that even Matoba had to say something. "Silence!" All of them instantly went rigid at the horrified tone their host had used. Matoba looked paler than usual as he narrowed his eyes at the Keikains. "Let us hear the complete explanation, Onmyouji." Matoba said and Yura nodded at his request.

"We will explain. Please don't interrupt us until we are finished," Yura said seriously and they all sat to hear the complete story of Nue's birth, the war with Hagoromo Gitsune, the whole fiasco that had happened involving Nura Clan and Keikain Clan and even the information about Abe no Seimei and his Gokadoin Clan.

"Immortal… Onmyouji Family…!"

"Abe no Seimei's reincarnation… and his descendants…!"

After they heard all of it, almost all kinds of expressions painted those Haraiya faces. Some looked very horrified; some very shocked, some absolutely flabbergasted, some terrified, some petrified, some revolted, alarmed and some even went blank from too much shock while the others were in denial.

"Wiping all youkai and humans who oppose them…!"

They were immediately faced by the possibility of the world ending. This was obviously too much to digest in one night.

"Why… haven't we heard anything if it has been happening since three years ago…?" One who actually believed, but was still in shock, asked with total pale, frightened face.

"We were trying not to create panic, both in the human and youkai world, but… it seems we already lost that confidence. We need to fight together to defeat Nue's superior strength," Yura said, looking completely desperate. Yoru set the same expression.

"Please, lend us your power to defeat Nue and his army…!" Yoru asked, bowing his head slightly.

"But… what can we actually do if the situation is already that dire?" Matoba asked, looking slightly angry and mortified at the same time.

"We're creating an army to cleanse the Aradama and stopping this 'Purification' thing that Seimei and Gokadoin Family has been trying to do. Come to our base if you want to know the details of what we can do," Ryuuji spoke, convincing them.

"Is this village is also in danger then?" Another person asked, looking very worried.

"I've been asking the youkai and the local deities that reside in this village. They will help us create a barrier that can hide this village from Seimei and Gokadoin's radar," Yoru said surely. "I will never let this village be destroyed by that monster as well…!"

Some Haraiya looked a little bit mystified by the seriousness and the determination Yoru showed them, but some seemed to believe in his words. They were still confused though… because Yoru seemed to be very inclined to protect both the youkai and humans from Nue.

"I can't believe a youkai like that exists…" One of the Haraiya whispered.

"Maybe it's because he's a mix-blood… He did say he inherited ¼ youkai blood, right? Then the rest of him is human, right?"

"That actually makes sense…"

The chatter continued for awhile as Ryuuji and Yura tried to answer all the rising questions from the Haraiya. Yoru also answered some questions regarding the mix-breed thing and the fact that Abe no Seimei or Nue was also a mix-breed since half of his blood was also human. There was also a question if their struggle to defeat Nue all three years had produced any fruits.

But all Yoru could do was tell them the horror of what Seimei and his cronies had done, how much casualties they suffered and how desperate he and his friends and family had fought.

Even so, Tsurara said that they had one last hope… the one thing that Nue didn't have and couldn't defeat.

"It's love."

There was a very long pregnant silence after that and they seemed to be dumbfounded by the girl's answer when all they asked if there was any weakness Nue had.

"Nue doesn't have 'love' in his heart. That's his weakness…"

"Love is the oldest 'spell' that can save the world. We're creating it right now… the power of 'love'. It's hidden in one of our own and the moment the power is unleashed, Nue will surely be destroyed," Ryuuji explained more.

"Is it going to work?" One of the Haraiya asked doubtfully.

"That's why… please believe that it will work," Yoru said, looking down slightly. "Believe in the love of humans and youkai… believe in us, so we can and we will absolutely win against Nue," he looked up, staring at their eyes with his enticing deep crimson eyes.

Somehow, everyone seemed to be spell-bound by his looks and in the corner of their heart, there was that tiny belief that they wanted to trust this youkai… wanted to send their hope and pray to him that they would win, no matter how absurd it might sound.

"Love…" Matoba said, closing his eyes, looking slightly rueful. "How can we still believe in love… when the majority of our kind was abused by it in the first place…?"

Natsume seemed to hear that and he kind of understood what Matoba was saying.

"Even so… even so… there are important people we need to protect… for our own sake… so we can't lose hope," Yura said, gritting her teeth.

"We can't lose our last and final hope…!"

_Our hope of love… that will save this world from destruction…!_

**End of Chapter 12**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the long wait! Still trying to quell the need to draw more (man, drawing is totally addicting! XD), that's why the writing is kind of unproductive lately, eheheh…. Now, what do you think of this chapter? Interesting? I actually want to put some fan services in here, but the need to move the plot quickly interrupted that idea T_T. Well, after everything is done then, finally the next chapter will be filled with more fluffs and romance! XD Please wait for it, okay?


End file.
